Du weißt doch gar nicht was Liebe ist!
by whateveryousay
Summary: Es geht um ein Mädchen, bei dem sich innerhalb einer Stunde das gesamte Leben ändert. Ob positiv oder negativ weiß sie selbst noch nicht. Wer mehr wissen möchte, muss lesen
1. Chapter 1

Hexen? Zauberer? So was gibt es doch gar nicht!

„Mach das sofort leise!", brüllte Michael MacKenzie wütend zu seiner Tochter hoch. Schon das dritte mal rief er hoch, doch wieder ohne Antwort. Grimmig sah er seine Frau an.

„Es ist deine Schuld das sie so ist."

„Meine Schuld?", fragte sie. „Wer ist denn nie da, um sich, um ihre Erziehung zu kümmern?"

Wütend stapfte Mr. MacKenzie die Treppe rauf. Er war auf 190°, schon seit einer Ewigkeit machte seine Tochter solchen Lärm.

Er riss die Tür auf und brüllte los.

„Mach das sofort leise, oder noch besser aus!" Sein Kopf war vor Wut rot angelaufen.

Tatsächlich hörte sie auf zu spielen. Denn es war kein Lärm, wie ihr Vater meinte, sondern Gitarrenmusik. Herablassend sah sie ihren Vater an.

Es war ihr egal was er sagte. ‚Warum auch nicht. Er war eh nie da, außerdem interessierte er sich doch eh nicht für mich. Ich hab es satt.'

„Kaithleen, es reicht, du bringst nichts als Ärger..."

Sie schaltete auf Durchzug. Es war nichts neues, das er ihr erklärte wie schlecht sie ist. Immer wenn er von seine Geschäftsreisen kam, erzählte er ihr es mindestens einmal. ‚Wenn es ihm Spaß macht.' Müde sah sie ihn an und wartete das er fertig würde. Als er Luft holte um weiter zu machen, fragte sie:

„Bist du bald fertig, oder dauert das hier noch länger? Ich hab auch noch was anderes zu tun."

Das Gesicht ihres Vaters wurde, wenn das noch ging, noch dunkler vor Wut. Sein Kopf hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einer Tomate, was auch Kaithleen auffiel. Sie musste grinsen.

Ihr Vater, der seine Sprache wieder erlangt hatte brüllte sogleich los.

„Es reicht! Ich habe die Nase gestrichen voll, von dir!", nach drei Schritten war er bei ihr und schlug ihr kräftig ins Gesicht. Das hatte selbst Kaithleen nicht erwartet. Gut das sie auf ihrem Bett saß, sonst wäre sie jetzt umgefallen, so viel sie nur nach hinten auf ihr Bett.

‚Kraft hat er, das muss man ihm lassen.' Dachte sie sarkastisch. Zornig blitzte sie ihn an.

„Wage es nie wieder mich zu schlagen! Ich lasse ja viel mit mir machen, aber wage es nicht noch einmal mich zu schlagen!", sprach sie kalt.

Mr. MacKenzies Augen verengten sich zu schlitzen.

„Ich kann machen was ich will. Du gehörst mir!", mit diesen Worten verschloss er ihre Tür und ging.

Wütend sah sie auf die geschlossene Tür.

‚Dieser Mistkerl!!' Kaite stand auf und besah sich ihre Wange im Spiegel. ‚Prima morgen habe ich dort eine riesen blauen Fleck! Ich hasse mein Leben! Meine Familie, wenn man das überhaupt so nennen konnte war Scheiße! Mein Vater war fast nie da, mein Glück. Meistens war er auf Geschäftsreisen. Allerdings wenn er da war, gab es nur Streit. Und ich war der Sündenbock. Ich, die missratene Tochter! Ja, genau die war ich, in den Augen meiner Eltern und der gesamten Nachbarschaft! Alle hielten meine Eltern für perfekt! Schließlich waren wir reich und meine Mutter war den ganzen Tag zu Hause, um sich um mich zu kümmern. Ne, sie ist den ganzen tag zu Hause, damit sie shoppen kann! Aber das wollte keiner wissen. Außerdem was beschwer ich mich, ich darf auf die beste Schule gehen, die es in England gibt. In eine Mädchenschule, der reichen Gesellschaft! Juhu.., fragt mich mal einer ob ich da hin will?? Nein, seit meinem sechsten Lebensjahr bin ich dort, und seit dem zweiten Tag hasse ich sie. Die Mädchen dir dort hingehen, sind natürlich alle reich, oder berühmt und reich! Alle dort sind arrogant und spießig und wenn man nicht mit der Mode mitging hatte man sowieso verloren. Und jetzt kann man dreimal raten wer der Verlierer war? Natürlich ich. Denn ich lege nicht viel wert auf solche Oberflächlichkeiten! Das Beste ist aber, die Mädchen die mich wegen der Mode nicht mochten, waren eifersüchtig auf meine Familie und mein Aussehen! Denn hässlich bin ich nicht. Ich hab schwarzes gelocktes Haar, was mir fast bis zum Po ging. Meine Augen waren dunkelbraun und meine Figur war auch in Ordnung. Ungewöhnlich bei meinen Essgewohnheiten! Freunde habe ich auch keine.

Ich weiß noch im meinem ersten Jahr wollten alle mit mir befreundet sein, aber nicht wegen mir, sondern wegen meiner Eltern! Denen hatte ich gleich meine Meinung gesagt. Das war auch ein Punkt, weswegen ich nicht gerade beliebt bin. Ich bin ziemlich direkt! Manchmal passiert es auch das ich erst handle und dann denke, hat mir schon öfter Ärger eingebrockt. Tja, mein Leben ist scheiße! Vor ein paar Jahren wurde es schlimmer, ihre Eltern hatten ihr offenbart das sie nur adoptiert war, und seit dem, wurde sie nur noch wie Dreck behandelt. Aber nach außen hin waren wir die perfekte Familie! Tja, so was nennt man Pech! Aber genug gejammert.'

Vorsichtig betastete sie ihre Wange, ein bisschen schmerzte es, aber nicht schlimm. ‚So und was mache ich nu? Zeichnen? Nein, keine Lust? Gitarre spielen, eher nicht. Sonst wird der noch wütender!..' Ihre Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen als die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde. Ihre Mutter stand in der Tür.

„Essen.", und schon war sie wieder weg.

Missmutig folgte Kaite ihr.

Unten im Wohnzimmer saßen ihre Eltern ihr gegenüber. Grimmig aßen alle ihre Essen, obwohl Kaithleen Lust los drin rumstocherte. ‚Ich hasse diesen Fraß! Immer gab es irgendwas exotisches, Kaviar, oder irgendwelche Meerestiere. Warum kann es nicht mal was normales geben? Nudeln, oder so? Naja, ich wollt nachher eh noch mal weg. Da kann ich mir was vernünftiges holen.' Bis zum Ende des Essens sagte keine etwas, aber nun ging es los.

„Kaithleen, es reicht uns mit dir. Du benimmst dich unmöglich.", fing ihre Mutter an.

„Warum? Nur weil ich nicht in eure perfekte Welt passe?", fragte sie gereizt.

„Fängst du schon wieder an? Siehst du Schatz, sie will es gar nicht anders. Dieses Biest!", fuhr ihr Vater hoch.

Teilnahmslos sah Kaithleen Beide an. ‚Was wolle die hören?'

„Sieh uns nicht so arrogant an, ich kann diese Visage nicht mehr sehen."

„Warum habt ihr mich überhaupt adoptiert, wenn ihr mich doch eigentlich nicht wollt."

„Langsam bereue ich das auch.", sagte ihr Vater.

„Ihr seid so erbärmlich.."

**Klatsch**

Wieder hatte er es gewagt sie zu schlagen.

Ihre gesamte Wut der letzten Zeit steigerte sich ins unermessliche. Kurz spürte sie ein Kribbeln in den Finger und im nächsten Moment lag ihr Vater bewusstlos an der Wand. Kreischend sprang seine Frau auf und lief zu ihrem Mann. Verwirrt sah Kaite das geschehen an. ‚Was war das?'

„Du! Die ganze Zeit haben wir uns um dich gekümmert und du..", sicherlich wollte sie noch mehr sagen, aber eine Eule kam durch das Fenster geflogen.

Das war zu viel für ihre Mutter, sie sank ohnmächtig neben ihrem Mann zu boden.

Verwirrt sah sie die Eule an. Diese hatte einen Brief im Schnabel, den sie vor Kaites Füßen fallen ließ. Etwas verdutzt hob sie den auf und las.

An Miss Kaithleen MacKenzie 

_Holunderweg 20, Oxford_

_Im Wohnzimmer_

_Sehr Geehrte Miss MacKenzie,_

_ich freue mich Ihnen mitteilen zu können, das sie an der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei Hogwarts angenommen wurden. In einigen Minuten wird ein Lehrer sie abholen, packen sie ihre Sachen. Ich freue sie bald hier zu sehen._

_Hochachtungsvoll Minerva MacGonagall_

_P.S. Die Sache mit ihren Eltern, klären wir._

‚Schule? Hogwarts? Hexerei? Ok, wo ist die versteckte Kamera?? Was soll das alles? Ich versteh irgendwie nur Bahnhof!' Unschlüssig stand sie im Wohnzimmer. ‚Was soll ich jetzt machen? Meine Sachen packen und hoffen das Das kein Scherz ist? Oder warten bis meine Eltern wieder bei Bewusstsein sind und mir eine Standpauke halten? Schwere Entscheidung.' Schnell ging sie in ihr Zimmer und packte ihre sieben Sachen. ‚Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Will ich wirklich einfach hier weg? Ja, eigentlich schon. Aber Hexen, Zauberer? So was gibt es doch nicht. Aber auf der anderen Seite, was könnte schlimmer sein, als das hier? Nichts, also weiter.' Schnell packte sie weiter, als sie ein Plopp hinter sich hörte.

Schnell drehte sie sich herum.

„AH.. wie kommen sie denn hier rein? Wie kommen sie hier überhaupt rein???"

Der Mann der plötzlich vor ihr stand sah sie grimmig an. Er war ganz in schwarz gekleidet, mit einem Umhang, sein schwarzes fettiges Haar hing ihm ins Gesicht.

„Fertig?"

„Mit was?"

„Mit packen! Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

„Wer sind sie überhaupt, und was ist hier los.?"

‚Spinnt der Typ völlig?! Kommt hier rein, stellt sich nicht vor und ist auch noch schlecht drauf.'

„Ich bin Professor Snape, alles weiter wird ihnen später erklärt. Nun beeilen sie sich."

‚Ist das wirklich richtig was ich hier mache?? Ach jetzt ist eh alles zu spät.'

„Moment bin noch nicht ganz fertig."

Schnell packte sie den Rest ein, schwang sich ihre Gitarre um die Schulter und drehte sich zu dem Professor um.

„Fertig."

‚Hoffentlich was das die richtige Entscheidung.'

Snape zog ein Buch aus dem Mantel.

„Kommen sie her und fassen sie das an."

„Warum?"

„Das ist ein Portschlüssel, er bringt sie nach Hogwarts."

‚Was hab ich auch zu verlieren.' Sie holte noch mal tief Luft und fasste das Buch an. Ein kurzes ziehen im Bauch und schon stand sie auf einer Wiese und vor ihr war ein Tor.

„Kommen sie endlich."

‚Mensch, was ist denn das für ein Miesepeter?'

Schnell ging sie ihm hinterher, wobei schnell übertrieben war. Denn ihre Tasche war ziemlich schwer, sie kam eher langsam voran. Das merkte auch Snape, er schwang seinen Zauberstab und schon schwebte sie Tasche vor ihnen her.

„Wie???"

„Nun, los, ihre Fragen können sie später stellen. Haben sie den Brief nicht gelesen?", maulte er sie an.

Flüchtig betrachtete sie die Landschaft. Es war hübsch. Sie konnte einen Wald erkennen und einen See. Aber das beste war das Schloss. Mit den vielen Türmen sah es sehr imposant aus. Als sie durch die große Tür traten viel ihr erster Blick auf die Decke. ‚Wahnsinn! Es sieht aus wie der Himmel.'

Snape hatte ihre Tasche am Eingang stehen lassen und rauschte durch die Gänge, sie hatte Mühe im zu folgen. ‚Die Bilder scheinen zu leben! Krass. WAS ist das? Die Treppen bewegen sich! Ich brauch unbedingt einen Lageplan, sonst verlauf ich mich hier völlig!!!'

„Was trödeln sie denn so?", herrschte Snape sie an. Schnell ging sie ihm hinterher. Plötzlich blieb er stehen. Sie wollte schon fragen was los ist.

„Erdbeerreis."

‚Hä? Jetzt ist alles klar, er ist verrückt.'

Die Statur bewegte sich und eine Treppe kam zum Vorschein. ‚Was?'

„Kommen Sie."

Snape ging die Treppe hoch, Kaithe folgte ihm. Sie kamen vor einer Tür an.

Der Professor klopfte und trat ein.

„Ah Severus, schön das du wieder da bist. Danke das du Miss MacKenzie hergebracht hast. Du kannst gehen wenn du willst.", kam es von einem älteren Mann mit einer Halbmondbrille.

„Schulleiter.", und schon war er weg.

„So und nun zu ihnen. Kaithleen, ich darf sie doch so nennen?", sie nickte.

„Gut, sie sind bestimmt etwas verwirrt.."

‚Kann man wohl sagen.'

„ Ich werde ihnen alle Fragen beantworten, nur keine Scheu."

„Ja, also als erstes wer sind sie? Wo bin ich hier und warum?"

„Oh verzeih, Ich bin Prof. Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Du bist hier weil du eine Hexe bist. Ich nehme an, Prof. Snape hat dir nichts erzählt?"

„Nein."

„Setz dich erst mal. Zitronendrops?"

‚Ein bisschen verrückt ist der auch? Aber nett scheint er zu sein.'

„So, ich glaube ich fange am besten ganz vorne an. Wie du sicherlich schon mitbekommen hast gibt es Hexen und Zauberer. Natürlich merken die Muggels davon nichts."

„Entschuldigung, aber was sind Muggels?"

„Nichtmagier. Also wo war ich. Achja, Muggels wissen nichts von unserer Anwesenheit. Das würde sie nur verwirren. Also es gibt wie gesagt Zaubererfamilien, reinblütige, dann gibt es auch Zauberer die sich in Muggels verlieben, also sogenannte Halbblüter und es gibt auch Menschen die magisches Blut haben, obwohl ihre Eltern Muggel sind."

Kaithe sah ihn etwas ungläubig an. ‚Schön und gut, aber was hat das mit mir zu tun?'

„Warte einen Moment, dann erfährst du es?"

‚Kann der Gedanken lesen?'

„Nein kann ich nicht, aber in deinem Gesicht kann man deine Gedanken erraten.', lächelte Dumbledore.

„So aber weiter. Die meisten Kinder lassen in ihrer Kindheit Sachen geschehen, wovon sie nicht wissen wie sie das gemacht haben. Die magischen Familien wissen das es mit Magie zu tun hat und erklären das ihren Kindern, aber bei Muggeln ist das anders. Die Kinder denken meist das war Zufall oder Einbildung. Dir ist so was heute ja auch passiert nicht wahr? Und ich denke in deiner Kindheit auch."

‚Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, hat er recht.'

„Und was dann?"

„Die Kinder kommen ab ihrem elften Lebensjahr nach Hogwarts und lernen mit Magie umzugehen."

2aber Professor warum bin ich erst jetzt hier. Ich mein ich bin 16."

„Tja, genau kann ich dir das auch nicht sagen. Ich denke man hat dich einfach vergessen, so was ist noch nie passiert! Und es tut mir auch Leid, aber ich kann es nicht ändern." Man sah Dumbledore an, das es ihm Leid tat.

„Aber, wie soll ich den ganzen Stoff nachholen?"

Es stand für sie außer Frage das sie hier blieb. Denn sie wollte lernen zu zaubern, außerdem kam sie so von ihren Eltern weg.

„Es sind ja noch zwei Wochen bis das nächste Jahr anfangen, du wirst Unterricht bekommen um das nachzuholen, jedenfalls den praktischen Teil. Das Wissen wirst du leicht lernen, erzähl das bloß keinen, sonst wollen alle so lernen wie du.", in Dumbledores Augen sah man den Schalk regelrecht rausblitzen.

Kaithleen verstand nicht ganz, wie sollte sie leicht 6 Jahre nachholen.

„Unser Tränkemeister, du kennst ihn schon, Prof. Snape wird dir morgen einen Trank geben, der dir das Wissen eines Sechstklässers geben wird. Du wirst alles wissen um den Stoff zu schaffen, du musst nur noch den Umgang mit dem Zauberstab und der Magie lernen. Dazu wirst du jeden Tag mit Professor MacGonagall üben. So, aber jetzt ist es Zeit fürs Bett. Du bekommst bis Ende der Ferien ein extra Zimmer."

Dumbledore machte Anstalten aufzustehen, aber Kaithe hatte noch ein Frage.

„Professor, was ist mit meinen Eltern?"

„Oh, das. Ein Auror war bei ihnen und hat ihnen die Sache erklärt.", er sah ihr dabei nicht in die Augen.

„Was haben sie gesagt?"

„Willst du das wirklich wissen?"

„Professor, ich weiß wie die Beiden sind, schließlich lebe ich dort schon eine Weile."

„ Nach meiner Quelle zu urteilen haben sie rumgeflucht und gesagt das sie dich nicht mehr sehen wollen. Es tut mir Leid."

„Brauch es nicht. Ich bin froh von ihnen weg zu sein! Es waren nur meine Adoptiveltern und schlechte dazu."

Gedankenverloren rieb sie sich die Wange, auf der sie ihr Vater geschlagen hatte.

‚Jetzt bin ich sie wirklich los? Nie wieder muss ich mit ihnen Streiten. Komisch, man denkt wenn man seine Eltern nie wieder sieht ist man traurig, aber im Moment bin nur aufgeregt was das neue bringt.'

„Kaithleen, schlafen sie schon?"

„Wie? Verzeihung Professor, ich war gerade in Gedanken."

„Das hab ich bemerkt. Es ist ja auch viel passiert. Ich wollte nur fragen wo sie die blaue Wange herhaben. Madam Pomfrey könnte sie heilen."

„Ach das, das war mein Vater. Kann man mit Magie auch heilen, cool."

„Aber erst morgen, es ist schon spät. Komm ich bring sie in ihr Zimmer."


	2. Chapter 2

2.Kapitel

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Kaithleen durch ein ständiges Pochen geweckt. Müde und zerknittert kam sie aus ihrem Schlafzimmer und öffnete die Tür. Aber vor ihr stand niemand, oder... Verschlafen kratze sie sich am Kopf. ‚Hab ich mir wohl nur eingebildet.'

„Guten Morgen, Miss.", kam es von unten.

Erschrocken machte sie einen Satz nach hinten.

„Hilfe, was bist du denn für Einer?"

„Ein Hauself, Miss.", kam es piepsig von diesem.

„Und wie heißt du?"

Ihren anfänglichen Schock überwunden, sah sie den Elf neugierig an.

„Dobby."

„Freut mich, ich bin Kaithe."

„Das weiß ich, Prof. Dumbledore schickt mich, ich soll Sie zum Frühstück bringen."

„Super, ich hab nämlich Hunger. Aber lass doch das Sie weg, das mag ich nicht. Komm rein, ich muss mich erst anziehen.", sie zog den Elf rein und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad.

„Setz dich ruhig."

Dumbledore hatte ihr erklärt, das hier wäre eine alte Lehrerwohnung, die aber nicht mehr bewohnt wurde. Es gab drei schlichte Räume, Schlafzimmer, Bad und ein Wohnraum mit Kamin und Sofa.

Im Bad angekommen, vollzog sie eine kurze Katzenwäsche und ging dann durch eine Durchgangstür ins Schlafzimmer. Dort suchte sie eine kurze Hose und ein schwarzes Top raus. Die Haare band sie mit einem einfachen Zopf zusammen und schon war sie wieder bei Dobby. Dieser stand an der selben Stelle wie vorhin.

„So wir können."

„Ihr seid eine sehr gute Hexe."

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?"

„Ihr seid nett zu Dobby, normalerweise sind Menschen nicht so nett. Es gibt aber auch Ausnahmen."

„Warum sind denn Andere nicht nett zu dir."

„Weil wir nur Diener sind. Wir dienen Zaubererfamilien und haben keine Rechte. Außer die Hauselfen in Hogwarts, die werden gut behandelt."

„Typisch, war klar das auch Zauberer so sind! Ich hasse Leute die sich so aufspielen, als wären sie die größten und Andere rumkommandieren, nur weil sie anders sind!", deutlich was Wut aus ihrer Stimme zu hören.

„Aber miss, es gibt auch Andere, nicht alle sind so. Harry Potter hat mich befreit, er ist sehr großmütig und nett."

„Da hast du ja richtig Glück gehabt, was?"

Mittlerweile hatten sie die große Halle erreicht. Die Decke zeigte einen strahlend blauen Himmel. Außer Professor Dumbledore war kaum Jemand da. Aber wer sollte auch da sein, es sind ja schließlich Ferien.

Dieser winkte sie fröhlich zu sich. Kaithe schlängelte sich durch die langen Tische zum Lehrertisch.

„Gutem Morgen, Kaithleen, möchtest du dich zu mir setzten, die meisten Lehrer sind im Urlaub. Da ist das Frühstück immer recht trist. Danke Dobby, für deine Hilfe."

„Danke Professor, gerne.", lächelnd setzte sie sich neben ihn und fing an zu essen.

Dobby hatte sich mit einer Verbeugung verabschiedet.

„Ich hoffe du hattest eine erholsame Nacht?"

„Ja, die Räume sind toll! Danke noch mal."

„Kein Problem, Anfang des Schuljahres wirst du in ein Haus eingeteilt, dann teilst du dir einen Schlafsaal mit deinen Schülerinnen."

„Wohnen die Lehrer in den Ferien auch hier?"

„Einige schon, manche fahren in Urlaub oder sind bei ihren Verwandten. Ah, guten Morgen Professor Snape."

„Guten Morgen, Schulleiter."

„Guten Morgen Professor."

Grimmig sah er sie an.

„Morgen."

‚Also hat der immer schlechte Laune, was?!'

Nach und nach kamen immer mehr Lehrer. Sie lernte Professor Flitwick kennen, Professor Trealowney, Professor MacGonagall und Hagrid. Hagrid war ihr gleich sympathisch, er war ein Halbriese und ziemlich freundlich.

„Nach dem Frühstück begleitet dich Hagrid nach London. Schließlich brauchst du noch Schulsachen und einen Zauberstab."

„Aber wie soll ich das bezahlen?"

„Deine Eltern haben sich bereit erklärt, die Kosten zu übernehmen und haben Geld geschickt. Es liegt auf der Zaubererbank."

‚Wenigstens etwas.', dachte sie resigniert.

„Und wie kommen wir nach London?"

„Mit einem Portschlüssel."

Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie und Hagrid von Gelände.

Er zog ein altes Buch heraus.

„Bei drei anfassen.1..2...3"

Wieder spürte sie diesen ziehen im Bauch. Als sie die Augen wieder geöffnet hatte stand sie vor einen alten Pub.

„Hagrid was wollen wir hier?"

„Na zur Winkelgasse."

Zielsicher ging er durch die Tür. Von innen sah er gar nicht so schäbig aus, wie von außen.

„Hallo Hagrid, kann ich dir was bringen."

„Danke Tom, aber ich muss in die Winkelgasse, man sieht sich."

„Ja." Der Wirt widmete sich wieder seinen Gläser, die er polierte. Kaithe fragte sich allerdings, ob das half, mit dem dreckigen Lappen. Sie gingen zur einer Hintertür und standen nun vor einer Wand. Fragend sah sie Hagrid an. „Was...?"

Hagrid klopfte mit seinem Regenschirm an verschiedene Steine, die sich sofort bewegten und die Wand frei machten. Jetzt konnte sie eine Einkaufstraße sehne, voller Menschen.

„Zuerst gehen wir zur Gringotts dein Geld holen." Schon marschierte er los, Kaithe hatte Probleme zu folgen, aber sie schaffte es. Sie kamen vor ein riesigen weißen Haus. Sieht aus wie eine ganz normale Bank, war ihr erster Gedanke. Als sie eintraten sah sie überall kleine Wesen, die an Schaltern saßen.

„Bleib bei mir, das sind Kobolde. Mit denen ist nicht zu spaßen."

‚Das glaub ich. Sehr freundlich sehen sie ja nicht aus.'

Als sie an einem Schalter ankamen, fragte der Kobold was sie wünschen.

„Wir wollen Geld abheben. Hier der Schlüssel."

„Moment, ich hole einen Kobold, der sie zum Verlies bringt."

Eine viertel Stunde später waren sie aus der Bank. ‚Es war total irre. So eine Bank könnte es bei uns auch geben. Echt krass.'

„Ich schlage vor du gehst zu Oliviander und ich besorg deine Bücher, in Ordnung?"

„Ok, wo ist der denn. Ach, ich seh schon, bis dann!"

Zielstrebig ging sie auf den Laden zu.

„Hallo?"

Von hinten hörte sie eine Stimme rufen.

„Moment ich bin gleich bei Ihnen."

Überall standen Regale mit kleinen länglichen Kästen.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Ein älterer Mann kam zum Vorschein.

„Ich brauche einen Zauberstab."

„Aha, wie ist dein Name?"

„Kaithleen MacKenzie."

„Na gut, vielleicht ja der."

Kurz war er verschwunden, kam aber gleich mit so einem Kästchen, in der Hand wieder. Erdrückte ihr den Zauberstab in die Hand und sah sie an. Unschlüssig was sie tun sollte, sah sie ihn an.

„Du musst ihn schwingen.", kam es wie selbstverständlich von ihm.

Sie tat wie geheißen und klirr, war die Vase kaputt, die auf dem Tisch stand.

„Ach du meine Güte!", schnell legte sie den Stab weg.

„Der offensichtlich nicht. Wie wäre es mit dem?"

Eine halbe Stunde später und viele Chaos hatte Kaithe schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben, als Oliviander mit einem Stab ankam.

Aber als sie den Schwang ging nichts kaputt, im Gegenteil, sie spürte ein kribbeln im ganzen Körper und Funken kamen aus dem Stab.

„Wusste ich's doch! 11 Zoll Kiefer mit einem Veelahaar."

Glücklich bezahlte sie, Hagrid hatte ihr erklärt was die Münzen bedeuteten.

Draußen wartete Hagrid bereits auf sie.

„Na hast du einen gefunden?"

„Ja, aber das war ne ganz schöne Tortour."

Hagrid grinste.

„Lass uns zu Madam Malkins gehen, du brauchst schließlich einen Umhang.

Nach drei Stunden hatte sie alles gekauft was sie benötigte und waren wieder in Hogwarts. Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf das Sofa fallen. Ihre Einkäufe hatte sie einfach in die Ecke gehauen. Doch die ruhe währte nicht lange, denn es klopfte.

‚Tut mir Leid wir haben geschlossen, kommen sie morgen zwischen 10 und 12 wieder.'

Es klopfte weiter.

‚Toll!'

„Professor Snape, wie komme ich denn zu der Ehre?", fragte sie spitz.

„Hier trinken Sie."

„Was ist das?"

„Der Schulleiter hat mich beauftragt für Sie diesen Trank zu brauen, um ihre fehlendes Wissen aus zugleichen."

Angewidert verzog sie das Gesicht. ‚Das roch ja widerlich.'

„Was haben sie erwartet? Los ich hab nicht ewig Zeit."

Sich die Nase zuhalten trank sie das Gebräu schnell.

‚Bäh, es schmeckt so wie es riecht.'

„Was ist der Unterschied zwischen einem Animagus und einem Werwolf?"

„Ein Animagus kann sie aussuchen wann er sich verwandelt, ein Werwolf nicht. Bei Vollmond wird er eine wilde Bestie."

„Das reicht, er wirkt.", schon war er weg.

‚Cool, das kam völlig automatisch. So sollte man immer lernen. Mal kucken was ich schon kann.'

Neugierig holte sie ihren Zauberstab raus.

„Lumos."

Nichts.

‚Toll, aber war klar das es nicht so einfach ist. Konzentration.'

„Lumos."

Nichts.

„Lumos, lumos, lumos..."

Wild fuchtelte sie mit ihrem Stab rum, doch nichts.

„Also wirklich!", vorwurfsvoll sah sie ihren Stab an. „Dummes Ding funktionier endlich."

„Lumos."

Licht kam aus der Spitze ihres Stabes.

„Juhuu...ich habs geschafft!!!!!" Fröhlich sprang sie durchs Zimmer, bis eine strenge Stimme sie wieder in die Realität zurück holte.

„Miss MacKenzie ,es freut mich zu sehen, das sie fleißig üben, aber könnte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit jetzt mir schenken?"

„Äh, natürlich Professor MacGonagall."

„Dann folgen Sie mir."

Nach kurzer Zeit waren sie in einem lehren Klassenzimmer angekommen.

„So, ich denke wir fangen mit ein paar Fragen an..."

Abends sank Kaithe völlig erschöpft ins Bett. In voller Montur schlief sie sofort ein.


	3. Chapter 3

ich hoffe ich bekomm wieder kommis, dann geht das schreben noch schneller

viel spaß bei kappi 3:

3.Kapitel: Neue Bekanntschaften

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte sie die meiste Zeit entweder beim praktischen Unterricht oder in der Bibliothek, oder bei Hagrid. Im Moment saß sie in Hagrids Hütte und aß einen von seinen selbstgemachten Keksen. Diese waren zwar steinhart, aber se lies sich nichts anmerken, Hagrid freute sich so das sie welche aß. Hagrid freute sich immer wenn sie ihn besuchte, die meiste Zeit erzählte er ihr, von irgendwelchen Tieren. Vorgestern waren sie im Verbotenen Wald, dort haben sie sich Hippogreife angesehen. Sehr stolze Tiere, wunderschön, aber sehr stolz.

Kaithe sah sich in der Hütte um, sie besah sch die Bilder die auf dem Kamin standen. Auf einem, waren drei Schüler zu sehen, zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen. Der eine Junge hatte rote Haare und grinste frech in die Kamera, der Andere hatte dunkles Haar, eine Brille und eine Narbe auf der Stirn, das Mädchen hatte braune Haare, sie hatte ein Buch auf dem Arm und lächelte freundlich.

„Sind das Freunde von dir?"

„Könnte man so sagen. Sie sind auch auf Hogwarts, das ist Hermine Granger, Ronald Weasley und das ist Harry Potter, von dem hast du bestimmt schon gehört."

„Eigentlich nicht."

Verwundert sah Hagrid sie an, doch dann viel ihm ein, das sie ja noch nicht lange in der Zaubererwelt war.

„Setz dich, das dauert jetzt ein bisschen."

Sie tat wie geheißen.

„Also vor 16 Jahren trieb ein böser Zauberer sein Unwesen in England. Er war der Meinung das nur reinblütige Zauberer es wert wären zu leben. Die Muggelgebürtigen sollten vernichtet werden. Er hatte viele Gefolgsleute, sogenannte Todesser. Er hieß...Vol..Vol...Voldemort. Sprich nie seinen Namen aus, verstanden?"

„Warum?"

„Weil viele zu sehr angst haben vor ihm. Das war damals eine schlimme Zeit, viele sind gestorben. Dann eines Tages, wollte er die Potters töten, nachdem er die Eltern ermordet hatte, wollte er noch ihren einjährigen Sohn umbringen, aber irgendwas ist schief gegangen. Der Fluch traf Voldemort. Harry überlebte, er ist der Einzige der jemals einen Todesfluch überlebt hat. Seit 16 Jahren ist Voldemort verschwunden, doch es scheint als sei er wieder da. Harry hat ihn vor drei Jahren beim Trimagischen Tunier gesehen und dann vor zwei Jahren noch mal. Er ist wieder da. Doch diesmal sind, hoffen wir das wir ihn ganz beseitigen können. Noch kann er nicht so auftreten wie er will, aber es wird nicht lange dauern, da hat er seine Armee wieder, wenn wir nicht handeln."

„Heftig!"

„Harry hat es nicht leicht. Seine einzigen lebenden Verwandten hassen ihn und sind Muggel. Auch hier hat er ein paar Feinde, alles Slytherins. Aber er ist ein netter Kerl. Du wirst sie mögen, sie besuchen mich oft."

Schweigend saßen sie da.

„es wird langsam dunkel, ich sollte langsam gehen."

„War schön dich zu sehen."

„Ja, fand ich auch, bis später."

„Tschüss."

Im Schloss angekommen ging sie sofort in die Bibliothek um mehr über Voldemort zu erfahren. Es hat sie zutiefst geschockt was ihr Hagrid erzählt hatte. Wie kann man nur so grausam sein. Schnell fand sie auch ein Buch. Mit dem Buch unterm Arm ging sie Richtung Zimmer. Auf dem Weg dorthin traf sie Prof. Dumbledore, freundlich lächelte er sie an.

„Ah, gut das ich sie hier treffe. Professor Snape muss morgen nach London. Er hat sich bereit erklärt sie mitzunehmen, wenn Sie möchten."

‚Freiwillig? Ich glaube zwar nicht das er das freiwillig macht, aber mir soll es egal sein.'

„Gerne."

„Dann hätten wir das geklärt. Einen schönen Abend noch."

„Danke gleichfalls."

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen, durch ein permanentes Klopfen an der Tür.

Verschlafen sah sie auf sie Uhr. ‚7.30Uhr, wer steht zur solch unchristlichen Zeiten schon auf? Vor allem in den Ferien.'

Mit halb geschlossenen Augen öffnete sie die Tür, vor ihr stand ein genervter Snape.

„Morgen.", nuschelte sie.

„In einer dreiviertel Stunde, in der Großen Halle. Pünktlich!", schon rauschte er davon.

„Danke der Nachfrage, ich habe super geschlafen!", murrend schloss sie die Tür. ‚Das kann ja was werden. Erst mal duschen.'

Eine halbe Stunde später war sie fertig. Die Haare hatte sie trocken gezaubert. ‚Echt praktisch, solche Zauber.' Sie war ziemlich stolz darauf, das sie den Trockenzauber schon konnte.

Kaithe hatte ein rotes Neckholder Top mit weißen Blüten, die sich um ihren Oberkörper schlängelten an und grüne Shorts. Ihre Haare ließ sie offen. Schnell hatte sie etwas Geld eingesteckt, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in die Halle machte. Ein paar Lehrer, unter anderem Snape und Dumbledore waren schon wach.

„Guten Morgen.", grüßte sie in die Runde.

„Guten Morgen, meine Liebe. Setz dich."

„Danke."

Gemütlich trank sie erst mal Kaffee, das war schon immer ihre größte Sucht. Kurze Zeit später, sah Snape sie grimmig an.

„Sind sie endlich fertig?"

„Aber Severus, sie hat doch gar nichts gegessen.", schimpfte Professor Sprout.

„Das macht nichts, hab eh keinen großen Hunger.", sie schnappte sie ein Toast und folgte ihm.

Schweigend gingen sie den Weg zum Tor hinunter.

„Was haben Sie eigentlich gegen mich, Professor?"

„Warum fragen Sie?"

„Ah, nennen wir es Neugier."

Sie hatte aus einen unerfindlichen Grund verdammt gute Laune heute.

Snape antwortete nicht, wie sie schon gedacht hatte.

Hinter dem Tor hielten sie an, Snape zog eine Feder raus.

„Fassen Sie an."

Wieder das mittlerweile bekannte ziehen im Bauch und schon waren sie in der Winkelgasse.

„Ich hole Sie hier um drei ab. Verstanden?"

„Klar."

‚Und weg ist er. Der Gesprächigste ist er ja nicht. Egal, ich such mir jetzt eine Eule aus.'

Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu einer Tierhandlung. Das letzte mal hatte sie in der Nähe des Buchladens einen gesehen. Nach kurzem suchen hatte sie den Laden auch gefunden. Es gab viele verschiedene Tiere hier, Frösche, Eulen, Katzen, Ratten und noch mehr.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Miss?", fragte die Verkäuferin.

„Ja, ich suche eine Eule."

„Da haben wir eine Menge, Schneeeulen, Waldkäuze...Kommen Sie ich zeig ihnen welche."

Die Verkäuferin zeigte ihr viele verschiedene Eulen. Im letzten Käfig saß eine schwarze Eule. Aus zwei neugierigen bernsteinfarbenen Augen sah sie Kaithe an.

„Na, was bist du denn für eine, mhm.. Ich nehme diese hier.", rief sie der Varkäuferin zu.

„Eine Gute Wahl."

„Wie heißt sie?"

„Emily, wo soll ich sie hinschicken?"

„Nach Hogwarts."

Kurze Zeit später marschierte sie fröhlich aus dem Laden. Sie sah sich die Schaufenster an. Ein Laden zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit an, es war ein Musikladen. Neugierig trat sie ein.

„Hallo."

„guten Tagen, suchen Sie etwas bestimmtes?", fragte der Verkäufer. Es war ein junger Mann, Schätzungsweise anfang 20, hatte schwarz gefärbte, lange Haare und ein Rocker Shirt an.

„Nein, ich bin nur neugierig, ich seh mich mal ein bisschen um."

„Ah, spielst du ein Instrument? Ich darf doch „Du" sagen, oder?"

„Ja, sicher. Ich spiele Gitarre."

„Cool, meiner Meinung nach gibt es viel zu wenig Mädchen die Gitarre spielen. Die meisten spielen Flöte oder Klavier, auch in Ordnung, aber Gitarre find ich cooler.", grinste er. „Wenn du eine Neue brauchst, es sind grad ganz neue reingekommen! Das Beste vom Besten."

„Eigentlich nicht, ich hab eine, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob die in Hogwarts funktioniert. Ich habs noch gar nicht probiert, ist nämlich eine E-Gitarre."

„Schwierig, eine von Muggeln, oder?"

„Jepp."

„Ich könnte sie umbauen, musst sie nur einschicken."

„Cool, wie viel kostet das denn?

„Ungefähr sechs Galleonen."

„Klasse, das mach ich. Sag mal funktioniert ein MP3-Player in Hogwarts, eigentlich nicht, oder?"

„Nein, schick ihn einfach mit. Ich mach das schon."

„Danke, also man sieht sich bestimmt noch mal."

„Ich hoffe doch."

Fröhlich ging sie aus dem Laden. ‚Ein sehr netter Typ, sehr sympathisch.'

Noch in Gedanken rannte sie draußen mit Jemandem zusammen.

„Oh sorry, ich hab dich nicht gesehen."

„Entschuldigung.", kam es zeitgleich von einem rothaarigen Mädchen. Sie hatte beim Zusammenstoß ihre Bücher verloren und bückte sich nun, dies auf zu heben. Kaithe half ihr.

"Tut mir Leid."

„Ach quatsch, ich hab auch nicht aufgepasst. Ich bin übrigens Ginny Weasley."

„Kaithleen MacKenzie., aber du kannst mich Kaithe nennen."

„Gehst du auch auf Hogwarts? Ich hab dich dort noch nie gesehen."

„Ich gehe erst ab diesen Jahr dort hin. In welchem Haus bist du?"

„Griffindor, vielleicht kommst du dort auch hin."

„Vielleicht."

„Ginny, wo bist du?"

„Hier Ron.", rief sie dem rothaarigen Jungen zu.

‚Das ist der Junge vom Bild.', schoss es Kaithe durch den Kopf.

„Hast du Lust mit uns zu kommen?"

„Klar warum nicht."

„Hier bist du. Wo warst du?" Der rothaarige Junge stand jetzt hinter ihr, von Kaithe hatte er noch keine Notiz genommen."

„Ich hab nur meine Bücher geholt und dann hab ich Kaithe getroffen."

„Oh, hallo ich bin.."

„Ron?"

Fragend sah er sie an.

„Erstens hat dich Ginny gerade so genannt und zweitens hab ich ein Bild bei Hagrid von dir gesehen."

„Aha, kommst du Ginny? Die Anderen warten schon. Wir wollen doch noch Eisessen."

„Ja ich komme, ich hab Kaithe gefragt ob sie mitkommen will."

„Von mir aus."

„Wie gütig von dir.", kam es ironisch von Ginny.

Kaithe schmunzelte.

Zu dritt gingen sie zu dem Eissalon, wo der Rest wartete.

„Hallo, das ist Kaithe. Ich hab sie gerade kennen gelernt. Das ist Harry, Hermine und das sind Fred und George, meine Brüder, genau wie Ron."

„Hallo.", kam es von ihr.

„Hi.", kam es im Chor, von den Zwillingen.

„Setzt dich doch."

Sofort wurde sie mit Fragen bombardiert, wo sie herkommt, ob sie auch auf Hogwarts geht usw.. Es war ein lustiger Tag. Die Zwillinge waren sehr lustig, leider musste früh gehen, sie mussten in ihren Laden zurück. Hermine und Ginny waren ihr sofort sympathisch und Ron und Harry schienen auch nett zu sein. So verging die Zeit wie im Flug. Entsetzt sah sie auf die Uhr.

„Scheiße!"

„Was isn?", fragte Ron.

„Es ist schon nach drei. Snape wird ausrasten."

Hektisch schnappte sie sich ihr Zeug.

„Snape, was hast du denn mit dem zu schaffen?"

„Er wartet auf mich, Ginny ich erklär dir alles im Brief, ich hab keine Zeit mehr. Der bringt mich um, bis später Leute."

Schon rannte sie los. So schnell se konnte rannte sie zum Treffpunkt.

„Es tut mir total Leid, Professor, ich hab die Zeit vergessen!"

Snape sah extrem wütend aus.

„Sie können froh sein, das die Schule noch nicht angefangen hat. Sonst hätten sie jetzt eine Woche nachsitzen. Nun kommen sie, ich hab nicht ewig Zeit."

Alle sahen Kaithe verblüfft hinterher.

„Was hat de mit Snape zu tun?", fragte Ron entsetzt.

„Keine Ahnung, wir werden es erfahren, wenn ihr Brief da ist.", meinte Ginny.

„Lasst uns gehen."

Wieder in Hogwarts liefen Kaithe und Snape schweigend zum Schloss. Nicht das sie sonst tiefgründige Gespräche führten, aber diese Grabesstimmung war unerträglich. ‚Meine Güte ist der empfindlich.'

„Hören Sie, es tut mir Leid. Ich hab andere Schüler kennen gelernt und nicht auf die Zeit geachtet."

Keine antwort.

‚Keiner kann sagen, ich hätte es nicht versucht.'

Im Schloss trennten sich ihre Wege, Snape rauschte wütend in den Keller und Kaithe ging in die Eulerei.

Auf ihrem Weg traf sie MacGonagall und Dumbledore, die sich unterhielten. Als sie Kaithe sahen, unterbrachen sie ihr Gespräch.

„Schon zurück. War der Einkauf schön?", fragte Dumbledore, freundlich.

„an sich schon, ich hab andere Schüler kennen gelernt. Aber ich Professor Snape verärgert, weil ich zu spät gekommen bin. Jetzt ist er ziemlich wütend."

„Ach, der beruhigt sich wieder, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen.", beruhigte sie MacGonagall.

„Ich hoffe, gut ich will sie nicht stören. Bis später."

In der Eulerei, kam Emily sofort angeflogen.

„Na Süße, gefällt es dir hier?"

Ein gurren kam als Antwort.

„Ach mist, ich hätte doch gleich Pergament mitbringen können, für den Brief. Naja, musst du eben mit runter kommen."

Mit Emily auf der Schulter, machte sie sich auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer. Dort angekommen setzte sie sich aufs Sofa und schrieb.

Liebe Ginny,

tut mir Leid, das ich euch so schnell verlassen musste, aber Snape war ziemlich wütend.

Di fragst dich bestimmt, was ich mit Snape zu tun hab. Zur Zeit wohne ich in Hogwarts, da ich erst diese Schuljahr hier her komme. Man muss dazu sagen, das ich erst seit kurzen weiß das ich eine Hexe bin. Wie das passieren konnte, weiß ich nicht. Dumbledore kann es sich nicht erklären, warum man mich vergessen hat. Ist ja eigentlich auch egal.

Meine Eltern sind nicht ganz begeistert von mir, deswegen wohn ich erst mal hier.

Was solls, ich freu mich schon riesig auf den ersten September wenn ich euch alle wiedersehe.

Grüß alle von mir

Bis bald

Kaithe.

„So, der muss zu Ginny Weasley, dein erster Auftrag."

Emily streckte ihr Bein raus und schuhute.

Als sie den Brief an ihr Bein gebunden hat, flog sie aus dem Fenster. Kaithe sah ihr noch lange hinterher.


	4. Chapter 4

So, jetzt meld ich mich auch mal zu Wort.

Erst mal danke für die Kommis (könnten ruhig mehr sein, grummel), na ja wollen wir uns mal nicht beschweren. Will jetzt auch gar nicht lange nerven, nur noch, die nächsten kappis kommen jetzt nicht mehr ganz so schnell, weil ich sie erst mal schreiben muss °

So, aber jetzt viel spaß und ich freu mich auf eure Kommentare!! XD

Kapitel: „Hauswahl" 

Die restlichen Tage übte Kaithe an den verschiedensten Zaubersprüchen, die sie im Unterricht gelernt hatte. Sie hatte mehrmals in der Woche Unterricht, auch bei Snape. Wobei sich herausstellte, das Zaubertränke richtig spaß machen kann, sieht man vom Lehrer mal ab.

Aber ab heute war das vorbei, denn heute ist der erste September! Die Schüler kommen heute mit dem Hogwartsexpress. Endlich geht die Schule los. Kaithe wuselte schon den ganzen Tag nervös durch die Gänge. Vormittags war sie bei Hagrid, danach las sie noch ein bisschen in ihrem Verwandlungsbuch, zwischenzeitlich klimperte sie etwas auf ihrer Gitarre rum. Pierre hatte ihr die Gitarre kostenlos umgebaut, nur für den MP3-Player hat er fünf Galeonen berechnet. Ein netter Typ, sie hatte ihm versprechen müssen, wenn sie das nächste mal in der Winkelgasse ist, wieder vorbei zu sehen. Endlich wurde es Abend, die ersten Schüler strömten fröhlich in die große Halle. Es wurde munter geschwatzt über erlebtes. Kaithe sollte in einem Nebenraum warten, wo MacGonagall nun mit den Erstklässlern kam. Diese sahen Kaithleen neugierig an. Fragende Gesichter blickten ihr entgegen, MacGonagall ignorierte das völlig. Schnell erklärte sie ihnen was passieren würde, wenn die Tür auf geht. Das ihre Namen aufgerufen werden und sie den Hut aufsetzten, der sie dann in die Häuser einteilen wird. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und die Erstklässer und Kaithe gingen zwischen den Gängen entlang zum Lehrertisch. Vorne angekommen spielte sie sich nervös an einer Haarsträhne herum, sich der Blicke der Anderen bewusst. Sie sah tuschelnde Mädchen, die über ihre Garderobe redeten. Eigentlich sah sie ganz normal aus, sie hatte Rock, Bluse, Schlips und die Weste an. Nur das der Schlips locker war, die Bluse unter der Weste zu sehen war und das sie den Rock etwas gekürzt hatte. Ihr war das einfach zu langweilig sonst. Jetzt ging ihr der Rock nur noch bis zur Mitte ihres Oberschenkels. Sie wollte damit sich nicht aufmotzen oder ihre reize verdeutlichen. Sie wollte es einfach lockerer wirken lassen, rebellischer. Sie war noch nie der Typ der sich einfach unterordnet. Still beobachtete wie MacGonagall die Namen der Erstklässler aufrief, und dann nach einander ängstliche Kinder den Hut aufsetzten und dann fröhliche zu ihren Haustischen gingen, wo sie mit Beifall aufgenommen wurden. Nach dem auch ein Frank Zoba nach Huffelpuff geschickt wurde stand Dumbledore auf.

„Wie Ihr sicherlich schon bemerkt habt, darf ich Euch dieses Jahr eine neue Schülerin vorstellen. Sie hatte vorher Privatunterricht, heißt mit mir Kaithleen MacKenzie willkommen."

Lauter Beifall war zu hören.

„Miss MacKenzie, wenn sie so freundlich wären.", meinte MacGonagall und hielt ihr den Hut hin.

Als sie den Hut aufsetzte hörte sie sofort eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

‚Huch, wer bist du denn? Bist du nicht schon ein bisschen alt für einen Erstklässler?'

‚Scherzkeks, ihr habt mich doch vergessen.', kam es sarkastisch von ihr.

‚Wie das passieren konnte, kann ich mir immer noch nicht erklären!', antwortete der Hut nachdenklich. ‚Aber wo steck ich dich am besten hin?'

‚Wie wäre es zu meinen Freunden.', fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

‚Sicher? Es gäbe andere Häuser, wo es du hinpasst. Schwierig...Deine Vorfahren waren teilweise in Rawenclaw, aber viele waren Slytherins, du hast auch die Ambitionen dafür, aber wenn du dir so sicher bist. Dann wird es wohl eher' „Griffindor!"

‚Nein halt, warte.. was ist mit meinen Vorfahren, wer waren sie?' Doch zu spät, MacGonagall nahm ihr den Hut ab. Etwas benommen ging sie zum jubelnden Tisch, der Griffindor. Ginny winkte sie sich gleich zu sich.

„Hallo, super das du jetzt in Griffindor bist. Ich hab dir die Daumen dafür gedrückt.", plapperte sie gleich los.

Von allen Seiten wurde sie fröhlich begrüßt. Freundlich grüßte sie zurück, doch in Gedanken war sie noch bei dem Gespräch mit dem Hut. ‚Wer waren ihre Vorfahren? Wer war sie?'

Diese Frage beschäftigte sie die ganze Zeit. Dumbledore erhob sich, um weiter zu reden. Sofort wurde es wieder still in der Halle.

„So, da war wir nun alle eingeteilt haben, könne wir uns den wirklich wichtigen Dingen widmen. Guten Appetit!"

„Kurz und bündig, so mag ich das."

„Ja, aber auch nur weil du schon wieder Hunger hast, Ron.", meinte Hermine scherzhaft.

„Alles klar, Kaithe, hast du keinen Hunger?", fragte Ginny.

Aus ihrer Gedanken Welt erwacht, lächelte sie Gin freundlich an.

„Doch, ich musste nur grad an was denken."

Sofort schaufelte sie sich ihrem Teller voll. Sie hatte vor lauter Aufregung kaum was gegessen.

„Du kannst übrigens bei uns im Schlafsaal schlafen, wir haben noch ein Zimmer frei.", kam es munter von Hermine.

„Cool, danke."

Ihr Teller glich mittlerweile Rons, was ihr ein paar suspekte Blicke von anderen Mitschülern einbrachte, vor allem der Schülerinnen. Ihr Gegenüber saßen zwei Mädchen, die sie fassungslos anstarrten.

„Alles klar bei Euch???", fragte sie daher.

„Weißt du überhaupt wie viele Kalorien da drin sind?"

„Ne, eigentlich nicht, sollte ich denn?"

„Wie kannst du so viel essen und immer noch so aussehen?", fragte die Andere.

„Tja, ich glaub ich bin ein schlechter Futter verwehrter.", grinsend schaufelte sie weiter in sich hinein.

„Parvati, lass sie doch. Könne ja nicht alle im abnhem Wahn sein.", kam es von Hermine.

„Isch findsch gut dasch sie ordentlisch ischt.", nuschelte Ron.

„Klar das dir das gefällt, könntest du trotzdem beim nächsten mal erst runterschlucken, bevor du redest?", belehrte Ginny ihn.

Nach dem Essen lies Kaithe sich von Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny in den Griffindor turm führen.

„Passwort?", fragte eine fette Dame, im Portrait.

„Diatnuskraut.", kam es prompt von Hermine.

„Wer kam denn auf die Idee?", seufzte Harry.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war in rot Gold gehalten, es sah sehr einladend aus. Am Kamin standen mehrere Sessel und Sofas. Es machte einen warmen Eindruck.

„Und gefällt es dir?"

„Es ist toll."

„Komm, deine Sachen sind bestimmt schon oben."

Hermine zog sie einfach hinter sich her. Oben angekommen war Parvati schon da und räumte alles aus.

„Hi."

„So das ist dein Bett."

Ihr Bett stand neben dem Fenster, es hatte rote Vorhänge, es sah sehr einladend aus. Sie warf sich auch erst mal rein.

„Schön gemütlich, ich bleib einfach so liegen."

Doch kurz danach stand sie doch auf, um ihre Sachen ein zuräumen.

„Und was habt ihr so in den Ferien gemacht?", fragte Parvati.

„Meine Eltern und ich waren in Frankreich, es war sehr schön! Schön sonnig und warm, nicht so regnerisch wie in England."

Noch lange quatschten die Mädchen, ehe sie ins Bett gingen.

Kaithe bereute ihre Entscheidung nicht, nach Hogwarts gegangen zu sein und ihre Familie verlassen zu haben. ‚Die Vermissen mich eh nicht! Aber von wem hat der Hut gesprochen?'

Mit diesen Gedanken schlief sie spät in der Nacht ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von Hermine geweckt, die sie ständig wachrüttelte.

„Komm schon, aufstehen, sonst kommst du noch an deinem ersten Tag zu spät zum Unterricht!"

„Jaja, Sklaventreiber"

Gespielt böse sah Hermine sie an, aber als sie Kaithe genauer betrachtete musste sie grinsen. Total verschlafen tapste sie ins Bad. Früh aufstehen war noch nie ihr Ding. Als erstes schmiss sie sich eine Hand kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, um erst mal wach zu werden.

‚So jetzt bin ich wach.'

Kurze Zeit später gingen sie die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum runter. Ron und Harry warteten schon.

„Kommt endlich, ich hab Hunger!", maulte Ron.

„Jaja, dein Bauch bekommt ja gleich sein Futter.", grinste Mine.

„Warum braucht ihr Mädchen auch immer so lange?"

„Tja, wir wollen ja nicht so zerknittert wie du aussehen.", kam es spitz von Kaithleen.

Harry musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, Ron sah aber auch zu dämlich gerade aus.

„Willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen, Ron? Oder können wir zum Frühstück gehen.", meinte Ginny, die gerade aus dem Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler kam.

Schnaubend ging Ron einfach los.

Lachend folgten die Anderen ihm.

Beim Frühstück verteilte MacGonagall, wie üblich, die Stundenpläne.

„Wie viel Pech kann man eigentlich haben?! Montagmorgen Zaubertränke, auch noch mit dem Slytherins!", stöhnte Ron, wobei Harry nur nickte.

„Ach, soo schlimm ist das bestimmt nicht."

Für diesen Satz erntete Kaithe fast nur ungläubige Blicke.

Tröstend tätschelte Ron ihren Kopf.

„ Die arme Kleine, so naiv."

„Hei, ich bin nicht klein! Aber warum, was ist denn so schlimm daran?"

Ginny hob belehrend den Finger.

„Ich erklär es dir: Erstens Zaubertränke heißt, von Snape schikaniert werden! Zweitens auch noch mit Slytherins, wo Snape der Hauslehrer ist, das heißt er bevorzugt sie pausenlos. Die können machen was sie wollen, bekommen nie ärger, im Gegenteil, sie bekommen Punkte! Und die genießen das natürlich, arroganten Schlangen!"

„Wir werden ja sehen.", sagte sie ungläubig. So richtig konnte sie sich das nicht vorstellen. ‚Gut Snape ist wirklich nicht so der netteste, aber trotzdem, so schlimm wird es schon nicht werden.'

Eine halbe Stunde später, standen sie alle vor Snapes Klassenzimmer und warteten auf diesen. Und tatsächlich sah vom von Seiten, der Slytherins nur arrogante Blicke und blöde Bemerkungen, einige tuschelten immer noch über ihre Schulkleidung. Genervt verdrehte Kaithe die Augen. ‚Mein Gott, wo sind wir denn hier? Kindergarten große Gruppe?'

Drei Jungs kamen näher. Zwei Gorillas und ein blonder Typ, der wie sie zugeben musste gar nicht schlecht aussah. Abschätzend sah er sie an. ‚Und er weiß um sein aussehen, armer Junge! Der ist bestimmt unausstehlich, schon wie der da steht. Schade!' durch Erfahrung wusste sie, dass die Jungen, die wussten das sie gut aussehen, ziemliche Arschlöcher waren.

„Wenn das nicht St. Potter mit Gefolge ist und wie ich sehe habt ihr da einen Neuzugang.", kam es von eben diesem spöttisch.

„Was willst du Malfoy?", kam es gereizt von Harry.

„Nichts, darf man sich mal unterhalten? Du bist also die Neue?", fragte er nun an Kaithe gewand.

„Sieht wohl so aus.", meinte sie gleichgültig. ‚So ein Macho!'

„Wie ich sehe hast du dich schon dem Losertrio angeschlossen.", meinte Malfoy abfällig.

„Wer hier der Loser ist, ist noch fraglich. Aber wenn du dich doch so nett mit mir unterhalten willst, wäre es nicht höflich mir zu sagen wie du heißt? Oder hast du das in deiner Erziehung nicht gelernt?", ein spitzbübisches Lächeln, stahl sie auf ihr Gesicht.

„Pass auf wie du redest, und mit wem."

„Na genau das will ich doch gerade herausfinden."

„Draco Malfoy, und sei vorsichtig mit dem was du über wen sagst."

„Was soll denn passieren, wenn ich es nicht bin?"

Draco trat einen Schritt näher an sie heran, damit er ihr ins Ohr flüstern konnte.

„Das wirst du dann schon sehen, aber fordere es lieber nicht heraus!", mit einem hämischen Grinsen ging er zu seinen Freunden zurück.

„Na dann bin ich ja mal gespannt.", meinte sie herausfordernd.

Doch Snape rauschte nun um die Ecke und der Unterricht begann, ohne da sie ihre Unterhaltung beenden konnten.

Und genau wie Ginny sagte, bevorzugte Snape die Slytherins, aber wie! Es war nicht zu fassen, sogar die Gorillas, die sich als Crabbe und Golyle herausstellten bekamen Punkte, aber Hermine deren Trank top war, bekam nur ein: „Könnte besser sein."

Kaithe versuchte die Slytherins einfach zu ignorieren und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Trank. Denn bis jetzt sah er ziemlich gut aus, fand sie.

Snape ging gerade an ihrem vorbei ohne irgendwas zu sagen. ‚Das werte ich mal als Lob, sonst meckert er ja nur.', dachte sie ironisch. Nachdem die Stunde der „Folter" vorbei war, gingen sie zu Verwandlung. Das hatten sie mit den Ravnclaws, diese schienen sehr nett zu sein.

So verging die erste Woche und am Wochenende hatten sie schon massig zu tun. Kaithe beschloss alles schon am Samstag zu machen, damit sie Sonntag ihre Ruhe hatte. Deswegen saß sie auch in der Bibliothek. Die Anderen besuchten im Moment Hagrid.

Sie hatte schon über die Hälfte fertig, zurzeit schrieb sie an Zaubertränke, als sie jemand störte.

„Na MacKenzie, so fleißig? Wo hast du denn deine Freunde gelassen?"

„Interessiert dich das wirklich, Malfoy?", fragte sie gelangweilt.

„Nein, nicht wirklich.", meinte er und setzte sich.

„Was soll das?"

„Erstens ist die Bibliothek für alle dar, zweitens ist sonst alles voll und drittens brauch ich das Buch. Oder denkst du ich sitz freiwillig hier?"

„Ändern kann ich es ja eh nicht, oder?"

„Nein.", kam es prompt.

Leicht genervt drehte sie das Buch so, das er auch reinsehen konnte. Danach schrieb sie einfach weiter und ignorierte den Typ neben ihr einfach. Klappte auch ganz gut, denn Malfoy machte es ihr gleich und so konnten Beide ihre Hausaufgaben machen ohne sich gegenseitig zu nerven.

Nach einiger Zeit, war sie endlich fertig. Glücklich streckte sie ihre müden Glieder.

„So, ich bin fertig, wünsch dir noch einen schönen Tag.", meinte sie sarkastisch und packte ihre Sachen zusammen.

„Ab jetzt kann es ja nur noch besser werden."

Den restlichen Tag verbracht sie mit Ginny, sie redeten oder spielten Snape explodiert.

Am Abend machten sich Beide auf den Weg zum Abendessen, wo sie auch die Anderen trafen, die gerade von Hagrid kamen.

Währenddessen im Slytherinkeller, drängelte Blaise Draco endlich zu kommen.

„Komm schon, man, ich hab Hunger!"

„Geh schon mal vor, ich muss noch einen Brief schreiben."

„Ok, bis dann."

Seufzend machte sich Draco wieder an die Arbeit.

_Verehrter Vater,_

_im Moment gibt es eigentlich nichts neues aus Hogwarts. Es gibt eine Neue an der Schule, Kaithleen MacKenzie. Sie kam nach Griffindor und hat sich sofort mit Potter un Co. Angefreundet, noch so ein Muggelfreund! MacKenzie ist kein Reinblütiger Name, sie ist bestimmt ein Schlammblut, irgendwann gibt es hier nur noch solche! Mit der Schule geht es den Bach runter, wie du schon gesagt hast._

_Grüß Mutter von mir._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

Draco 

‚Sogar in der Schule will er mich kontrollieren! Denkt der ich weiß nicht das Crabbe und Goyle von ihm angestachelt worden. Er kann mich nicht immer kontrollieren!' Sein Vater will nur nicht das er nicht falsches macht! Doch Dummerweise hat sich Draco schon längst entschieden, er wird sich nicht wie sein Vater einem Irren anschließen! Allerdings geht er auch nicht zu Dumbledore und Potter! So weit es möglich ist, will er neutral bleiben. Er hasste Muggel immer noch, aber er sah den Sinn nicht sich einen Psychopathen anzuschließen!

Wieder bei den Griffindor am Tisch, ging es um die Auswahlspiele der Quidditch Mannschaft.

„Am Wochenende finden die Auswahlspiele statt.", erzählte Harry. „Sagt allen bescheid, die Interesse haben. Wir brauchen einen Jäger und einen Treiber."

„Kannst du Quidditch?", fragte Ginny Kaithe.

„Ich hab es noch nie gespielt."

„WAS, du hast es noch nie gespielt?", fragte Ron entsetzt.

„Rede ich irgendwie undeutlich?"

„Dann musst du es unbedingt probieren!", sagte Harry.

„Ne lass mal, ich bleib lieber auf dem Boden. Mir wird ja schon vom Riesenrad schlecht."

„Lasst sie doch, wenn sie nicht will.", mischte sich Hermine nun auch ein.

„War ja klar das du dich auf ihre Seite schlägst.", meinte Ron, womit er sich ein strafenden Blick einfing.

„Es kann ja nicht jeder begeistert sein, einem Ball hinter zu fliegen!", meinte sie schnippisch.

„Ok, Leute ich bin müde, ich geh schon mal hoch. Gute Nacht." Unter verwundeter Blicke der Anderen ging sie hoch.

„Also ein bisschen komisch ist sie schon.", meinte Ron.


	5. Chapter 5

hallöchen, so nach etwas längerer wartezeit endlich das neue kappi!!wie immer vielen dank für eure kommi, könnten zwar merh sein, aber wir wollen ja nicht meckernganz besonderen dan an meine neue beta -Feles-, danke schön knuddl  
sie hat mein ganzen fehlerkram durchgeschaut, und ihr wisst ja wie viele das immer sind°  
so aber nun gehts weiter, viel spaß!

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von Hermine geweckt, die sie permanent wachrüttelte.  
„Komm schon, aufstehen, sonst kommst du noch an deinem ersten Tag zu spät zum Unterricht!"  
„Jaja, Sklaventreiber"  
Gespielt böse sah Hermine sie an, aber als sie Kaithe genauer betrachtete musste sie grinsen. Total verschlafen tapste sie ins Bad. Früh aufstehen war noch nie ihr Ding gewesen. Als erstes schmiss sie sich eine Hand kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, um erst mal wach zu werden.  
Kurze Zeit später gingen sie die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum runter. Ron und Harry warteten schon.  
„Kommt endlich, ich hab Hunger!", maulte Ron.  
„Jaja, dein Bauch bekommt ja gleich sein Futter.", grinste Mine.  
„Warum braucht ihr Mädchen auch immer so lange?"  
„Tja, wir wollen ja nicht so zerknittert wie du aussehen.", kam es spitz von Kaithleen.  
Harry musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, Ron sah aber auch zu dämlich aus.  
„Willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen, Ron? Oder können wir zum Frühstück gehen.", meinte Ginny, die gerade aus dem Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler kam.  
Schnaubend ging Ron einfach los.  
Lachend folgten die Anderen ihm.

Beim Frühstück verteilte MacGonagall, wie üblich, die Stundenpläne.  
„Wie viel Pech kann man eigentlich haben?! Montagmorgen Zaubertränke, auch noch mit den Slytherins!", stöhnte Ron, wobei Harry nur nickte.  
„Ach, soo schlimm ist das bestimmt nicht."  
Für diesen Satz erntete Kaithe fast nur ungläubige Blicke.  
Tröstend tätschelte Ron ihren Kopf.  
„Die arme Kleine, so naiv."  
„Hey, ich bin nicht klein! Aber warum, was ist denn so schlimm daran?"  
Ginny hob belehrend den Finger.  
„Ich erklär es dir: Erstens, Zaubertränke heißt, von Snape schikaniert zu werden! Zweitens auch noch mit Slytherins, wo Snape der Hauslehrer ist, das heißt er bevorzugt sie pausenlos. Die können machen was sie wollen, bekommen nie Ärger, im Gegenteil, sie bekommen Punkte! Und die genießen das natürlich, diese arroganten Schlangen!"  
„Wir werden ja sehen.", sagte sie ungläubig. So richtig konnte sie sich das nicht vorstellen. ‚Gut Snape ist wirklich nicht so der netteste, aber trotzdem, so schlimm wird es schon nicht werden.'

Eine halbe Stunde später, standen sie alle vor Snapes Klassenzimmer und warteten auf diesen. Und tatsächlich kamen von Seiten der Slytherins nur arrogante Blicke und blöde Bemerkungen, einige tuschelten immer noch über ihre Schulkleidung. Genervt verdrehte Kaithe die Augen. ‚Mein Gott, wo sind wir denn hier? Kindergarten große Gruppe?'  
Drei Jungs kamen näher. Zwei Gorillas und ein blonder Typ, der wie sie zugeben musste, gar nicht schlecht aussah. Abschätzend sah er sie an. ‚Und er weiß um sein Aussehen, armer Junge! Der ist bestimmt unausstehlich, schon wie der da steht. Schade!' Durch Erfahrung wusste sie, dass die Jungen, die wussten, dass sie gut aussehen, ziemliche Arschlöcher waren.  
„Wenn das nicht St. Potter mit Gefolge ist. Und wie ich sehe habt ihr da einen Neuzugang.", kam es von eben diesem spöttisch.  
„Was willst du, Malfoy?", sagte Harry gereizt.  
„Nichts, darf man sich mal unterhalten? Du bist also die Neue?", fragte er nun an Kaithe gewand.  
„Sieht wohl so aus.", meinte sie gleichgültig. ‚So ein Macho!'  
„Wie ich sehe hast du dich schon dem Losertrio angeschlossen.", meinte Malfoy abfällig.  
„Wer hier der Loser ist, ist noch fraglich. Aber wenn du dich doch so nett mit mir unterhalten willst, wäre es nicht höflich mir zu sagen wie du heißt? Oder hast du das in deiner Erziehung nicht gelernt?", ein spitzbübisches Lächeln stahl sie auf ihr Gesicht.  
„Pass auf wie du redest, und mit wem."  
„Na genau das will ich doch gerade herausfinden."  
„Draco Malfoy, und sei vorsichtig mit dem was du über wen sagst."  
„Was soll denn passieren, wenn ich es nicht bin?"  
Draco trat einen Schritt näher an sie heran, damit er ihr ins Ohr flüstern konnte.  
„Das wirst du dann schon sehen, aber fordere es lieber nicht heraus!" Mit einem hämischen Grinsen ging er zu seinen Freunden zurück.  
„Na dann bin ich ja mal gespannt.", meinte sie herausfordernd.  
Doch Snape rauschte nun um die Ecke und der Unterricht begann, ohne das sie ihre Unterhaltung beenden konnten.  
Und genau wie Ginny sagte, bevorzugte Snape die Slytherins, aber wie! Es war nicht zu fassen, sogar die Gorillas, die sich als Crabbe und Golyle herausstellten, bekamen Punkte, aber Hermine, deren Trank top war, bekam nur ein: „Könnte besser sein."  
Kaithe versuchte die Slytherins einfach zu ignorieren und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Trank. Denn bis jetzt sah er ziemlich gut aus, fand sie.  
Snape ging gerade an ihrem vorbei ohne irgendwas zu sagen. ‚Das werte ich mal als Lob, sonst meckert er ja nur.', dachte sie ironisch. Nachdem die Stunde der „Folter" vorbei war, gingen sie zu Verwandlung. Das hatten sie mit den Ravenclaws, diese schienen sehr nett zu sein.

So verging die erste Woche und am Wochenende hatten sie schon massig zu tun. Kaithe beschloss alles schon am Samstag zu machen, damit sie Sonntag ihre Ruhe hatte. Deswegen saß sie auch in der Bibliothek. Die Anderen besuchten im Moment Hagrid.  
Sie hatte schon über die Hälfte fertig. Zurzeit schrieb sie an Zaubertränke, als sie jemand störte.  
„Na MacKenzie, so fleißig? Wo hast du denn deine Freunde gelassen?"  
„Interessiert dich das wirklich, Malfoy?", fragte sie gelangweilt.  
„Nein, nicht wirklich.", meinte er und setzte sich.  
„Was soll das?"  
„Erstens ist die Bibliothek für alle da, zweitens ist sonst alles voll und drittens brauch ich das Buch. Oder denkst, du ich sitz freiwillig hier?"  
„Ändern kann ich es ja eh nicht, oder?"  
„Nein.", kam es prompt.  
Leicht genervt drehte sie das Buch so, das er auch reinsehen konnte. Danach schrieb sie weiter und ignorierte den Typ neben ihr einfach.Das klappte auch ganz gut, denn Malfoy tat es ihr gleich und so konnten Beide ihre Hausaufgaben machen, ohne sich gegenseitig zu nerven.  
Nach einiger Zeit, war sie endlich fertig. Glücklich streckte sie ihre müden Glieder.  
„So, ich bin fertig, wünsch dir noch einen schönen Tag.", meinte sie sarkastisch und packte ihre Sachen zusammen.  
„Ab jetzt kann es ja nur noch besser werden."  
Den restlichen Tag verbrachte sie mit Ginny, sie redeten oder spielten Snape explodiert.  
Am Abend machten sich Beide auf den Weg zum Abendessen, wo sie auch die Anderen trafen, die gerade von Hagrid kamen.

Währenddessen drängelte Blaise im Slytherinkeller Draco,zu beeilen.  
„Komm schon, man, ich hab Hunger!"  
„Geh schon mal vor, ich muss noch einen Brief schreiben."  
„Ok, bis dann."  
Seufzend machte sich Draco wieder an die Arbeit.

Verehrter Vater,  
im Moment gibt es eigentlich nichts neues aus Hogwarts. Es gibt eine Neue an der Schule, Kaithleen MacKenzie. Sie kam nach Griffindor und hat sich sofort mit Potter un Co. angefreundet, noch so ein Muggelfreund! MacKenzie ist kein Reinblütiger Name, sie ist bestimmt ein Schlammblut, irgendwann gibt es hier nur noch solche! Mit der Schule geht es den Bach runter, wie du schon gesagt hast.  
Grüß Mutter von mir.  
Hochachtungsvoll  
Draco

‚Sogar in der Schule will er mich kontrollieren! Denkt der, ich weiß nicht, dass Crabbe und Goyle von ihm angestachelt wurden? Er kann mich nicht immer kontrollieren!'  
Sein Vater wollte nur nicht, dass er einen Fehler begeht! Doch Dummerweise hatte sich Draco schon längst entschieden, er würde sich nicht wie sein Vater einem Irren anschließen! Allerdings wollte er auch nicht zu Dumbledore und Potter gehen! So weit es möglich war, wollte er neutral bleiben. Er hasste Muggel immer noch, aber er sah keinen Sinn darin, sich einen Psychopathen anzuschließen!

Wieder bei den Griffindor am Tisch, ging es um die Auswahlspiele der Quidditch Mannschaft.  
„Am Wochenende finden die Auswahlspiele statt.", erzählte Harry. „Sagt allen bescheid, die Interesse haben. Wir brauchen einen Jäger und einen Treiber."  
„Kannst du Quidditch?", fragte Ginny Kaithe.  
„Ich hab es noch nie gespielt."  
„WAS, du hast es noch nie gespielt?", fragte Ron entsetzt.  
„Rede ich irgendwie undeutlich?"  
„Dann musst du es unbedingt probieren!", sagte Harry.  
„Ne, lass mal, ich bleib lieber auf dem Boden. Mir wird ja schon vom Riesenrad schlecht."  
„Lasst sie doch, wenn sie nicht will.", mischte sich Hermine nun auch ein.  
„War ja klar, dass du dich auf ihre Seite schlägst.", meinte Ron, womit er sich ein strafenden Blick einfing.  
„Es kann ja nicht jeder begeistert sein, einem Ball hinter zu fliegen!", meinte sie schnippisch.  
„Ok Leute, ich bin müde, ich geh schon mal hoch. Gute Nacht." Unter verwundeterten Blicken der Anderen ging sie hoch.  
„Also ein bisschen komisch ist sie schon.", meinte Ron.

So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen?! könnt ja ein paar kommis für mein ego dalassen  
Hel


	6. Chapter 6

hallöchen, endlich ist das neue kap on!hat mal wieder echt lange gedauert, sorry.  
aber ich bin momentan voll im stress, zwecks schule und so.und dann hab ich ja auch noch eine andere ff(da könnt ihr auch mal vorbeischaun wenn ihr wolt)  
nya..danke weder für die kommis, könnte zwar mehr sein, wenn ich mir die schwarzleser so ankucken..danke auch an meine tolle beta, knuddl  
aber jetzt viel spaß..

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen relativ ereignislos. Im Unterricht viel kaum auf, das Kaithe erst seit kurzem zauberte. Im Gegenteil, sie kam zwar noch nicht an Hermine heran, aber sie war eine der Besten in ihrer Stufe. Den Slytherins ging sie so gut es ging aus dem Weg, sie hatte keine Lust auf sinnlose Auseinandersetzungen. Doch einschüchtern ließ sie sich nicht. Wenn Jemand blöde Sprüche klopfte, konterte sie sofort und ging dann einfach weiter. Auf den Mund gefallen war sie definitiv nicht. Eines ihrer Lieblingsfächer war Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Professor Lupin, ihr Lehrer, war früher schon mal an der Schule, wie ihr Hermine erzählte. Er war ein gerechter Lehrer und hatte ihrer Meinung nach das Talent, den Schülern fast schon spielend die wichtigsten Sachen beizubringen.  
Doch nun war Wochenende, besser sogar, das erste Hogsmeade-Wochenende. Alle freuten sich darauf, alle, außer Kaithe. Denn sie durfte nicht mit, da ihre Eltern den Zettel, der dies erlaubte, nicht unterschrieben hatten. Sie hatte ihren Eltern eine Eule geschickt, doch diese weigerten sich, warum auch immer. Kaithe hatte MacGonagall um Hilfe gebeten, doch diese konnte nichts machen.  
Ginny bot an, mit da zu bleiben, doch Kaithleen war dagegen.  
„Bringt mir was schönes mit.", meinte sie noch zum Abschied, ehe die Anderen aufbrachen.  
Da es noch einer der letzten warmen Tage war, hatte sie sich entschlossen noch etwas raus zu gehen. Nun saß sie auf einem Baumstumpf und spielte leise Gitarre.  
Es war einer ihrer Lieblingsplätze, das Panorama war einfach atemberaubend. Man konnte sehen, wie sich die Sonne im See spiegelte. Am Rande des Sees lag der Verbotene Wald.  
Doch die Ruhe währte nicht lange, Malfoy und seine Freunde waren auf dem Weg.  
‚Prima, hat man denn hier nie seine Ruhe?'  
„MacKenzie, wo hast du denn deine Freunde gelassen?", kam es spöttisch vom dem Blonden.  
„Kuckt mal, sie spielt Gitarre.", kicherte Pansy.  
„Wenigstens bin ich in der Lage, Noten zu lesen.", meinte die Angesprochene kühl.  
„Was soll das heißen?", keifte Pansy.  
„Wenn du das nicht weißt, lass es dir von deinen Freunden erklären."  
„Miststück!"  
„Nana, wir wollen doch keinen Streit.",meinte der Blonde.  
„Dann Pfeif deine Freunde zurück.", grinste Kaithe kalt.  
„Das gilt auch für ein Schlammblut,", fauchte Malfoy.  
„Sagst du mir, womit ich die Ehre eueres Besuchs verdient habe? Oder seit ihr nur gekommen um mich zu bewundern?", fragte sie, wobei sie schelmisch grinsen musste. Die Gesichter der Slytherins waren nicht so beherrscht, wie das von Malfoy Junior.  
„Ich sag es nicht noch öfter, halte deine Zunge im Zaum, Schlammblut."  
„Sonst was?"  
Draco verengte seine Augen zu schlitzen. Er war wütend. Dieses Gör verstand es ihn zu reizen, aber er würde sich nicht von einem Schlammblut provozieren lassen.  
„Du kannst froh sein, das ich keine Mädchen schlage.", knurrte er noch, bevor er mit seiner Gang zurück zum Schloss ging.

Doch so schnell gab der Malfoyspross nicht auf. Von jetzt an versuchten die Slytherins ihr das Leben so schlimm zu machen wie es nur ging. Ständig versuchten sie Kaithe zu schikanieren, doch sie ließ das äußerlich völlig kalt. Ihre Freunde halfen ihr dabei so gut es ging.  
Doch wenn sie abends im Bett lag, machte sie sich oft Gedanken. Sie wollte nicht, dass es so wurde wie früher. Sie hatte nicht vor, sich von Malfoy unterkriegen zu lassen!

Der Oktober verging wie im Flug. Am anfang November war das erste Quidditchspiel: Griffindor gegen Rawenclaw. Harry war zuversichtlich.  
„Wir haben noch nie gegen Rawenclaw verloren und die Neuen sind gut.", sagte er fest überzeugt.  
Ginny hatte ihr im Vertrauen erzählt, das Ron immer ziemlich nervös vor den Spielen war. Er war ein guter Hüter, nur ließ er sich so leicht von den Slytherins beeinflussen.  
„Das schafft ihr, ich drück euch die Daumen.", meinte sie.  
„Kommst du zuschauen?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.  
„Klar, meinst du ich verpass das?", grinste Kaithe.  
Harrys Ohren nahmen einen leichten Rotton an. Hastig sprang er auf und verließ eiligen Schrittes die große Halle, mit der Ausrede er müsse noch etwas erledigen.  
Ginny grinste Kaithe wissend an.  
„Was? Was grinst du so?", kam die verwirrte Frage ihrerseits.  
„Er mag dich.", gluckste sie.  
„Ja und, wir sind doch Freunde." Verständnislos sah sie ihre Freundin an.  
Diese schüttelte daraufhin nur grinsend den Kopf.  
„Er mag dich mehr."  
„Du meinst...?" Langsam dämmerte es ihr. „Oh nein, was mach ich denn jetzt?", fragte sie geschockt.  
„Entweder du magst ihn auch, dann wartest du ab. Oder eben nicht und du wartest trotzdem ab."  
„Tolle Hilfe bist du."  
Seufzend stand sie auf. „Kommst du? Das Spiel beginnt bald."  
Das gesamte Spiel kreisten ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu dem Gespräch von vorhin. ‚Hatte Ginny recht? Ist mir nie aufgefallen. Ich hoffe sie irrt sich. Ich mag ihn, aber doch nicht so! Fuck, was mach ich nur??'  
„Hey, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"  
„Hä, 'tschuldige, wie bitte?", entschuldigte sie sich bei Mine.  
„Nichts Wichtiges, nur das wir gewinnen werden, wenn das so weiter geht. Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken?"  
„Nicht so wichtig. Schau, ich glaub Harry sieht den Schnatz."  
Und Tatsache, eine gefährliches Flugmanöver später, hatte Harry den kleinen goldenen Ball gefangen. Die Griffindors jubelten.

Später wurde ausgiebig gefeiert. Ron hatte zusammen mit Seamus Essen und etwas Feuerwhiskey besorgt. Den ganzen restlichen Tag feierten sie ausgelassen. Die Stimmung war super. Alle amüsierten sich und alberten herum.  
Kaithleen beobachtete Harry unauffällig, sie hoffte immer noch darauf, das Gin sich täuschte. Doch sie verlor die Hoffnung, als sie seine versteckten Blicke sah. Auch wenn er mit ihr sprach, war er merkwürdig nervös. Das war ihr vorher nie aufgefallen.  
Ginny setzte sich neben sie auf einen Sessel.  
„Alles ok?"  
„Mh..."  
„Du denkst doch nicht immer noch über unser Gespräch nach?"  
„Es ist mir nie aufgefallen.", seufzte sie.  
„Sieh es positiv. Einige Mädchen würden dich beneiden! Der große Harry Potter ist verliebt in dich.", grinste sie.  
„Toll... Ich muss hier raus. Ich brauch frische Luft.", meinte sie und ging rasch durch das Portraitloch.  
„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Harry, der gerade herüberkam.  
„Ach, sie hat nur Kopfschmerzen.", meinte Ginny unwissend, doch innerlich grinsend.

Draußen spazierte sie am See entlang. Die Sonne war gerade untergegangen und der Himmel strahlte noch in einem rötlichen Licht. Ein toller Anblick, wie sich das Licht im Wasser brach.  
Verträumt betrachte Kaithe dieses Farbenspiel.  
Zwei Personen beobachteten das Schauspiel, was sich ihnen bot, doch sie merkte davon nichts.  
Die ein Person war Harry, der sich Sorgen gemacht hatte und die Andere Draco, der zufällig hier entlang kam. Harry war von ihrem Anblick verzaubert, Draco jedoch sah seine Chance sie noch etwas zu schikanieren.  
„Na Schlammblut, so allein?", meinte er arrogant.  
„Was ist es diesmal?", fragte sie genervt.  
„Nichts besonderes.", sagte dieser mit einen fiesen Grinsen.  
„Dann kannst du ja wieder gehen."  
„Nö, ist hier doch viel lustiger.", kam es spöttisch von dem Blonden.  
„Du tust mir Leid."  
Kurz entglitten dem Slytherin die Gesichtszüge.  
„Bitte?", zischte er bedrohlich.  
„Du bist doch nur damit beschäftigt auf Anderen rumzuhacken. Anscheinend hast du es nicht anders gelernt. Deine Eltern müssen ja echt schlimm sein.", meinte Kaithe mit einer Seelenruhe.  
Draco war auf 180°! Sie hatte seine Eltern beleidigt und es Verbot seine Erziehung so etwas zu ignoriere,n egal wie er dazu stand. Und zweitens hatte sie verdammt noch mal Recht!  
„Du! Du hast doch keine Ahnung, du..", er stoppte kurz. „Wehe du beleidigst noch mal meine Eltern, verstanden?" Mit gezücktem Zauberstab stand er vor ihr. Kaithe jedoch bewegte sich keinen Meter. Innerlich leicht verwirrt und etwas ängstlich wartete sie ab. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, das er sich so darüber aufregen würde. Aber wenn er sie angreifen würde, dann würde sie sich wehren. Allerdings war ihr auch klar, wenn er ihr etwas tun wollen würde, dann hätte er es schon getan.  
Doch Harry, der das ganze beobachtet hatte, kam nun wütend aus seinem Versteck. Mit erhobenen Stab ging er auf die Beiden zu.  
„Lass sie sofort in Ruhe, Malfoy!"  
Abrupt drehte Draco sich zu dem Störenfried um.  
„St. Potter, machst du dir etwa Sorgen um deine kleine Freundin?"  
Wütend starrten sich die Beiden an. Kaithe sah von Einem zum Anderen, unschlüssig ob sie eingreifen sollte, oder nicht.  
„Verschwinde!", knurrte Harry.  
„Als wenn ich von dir Befehle annehmen würde..."  
Beide waren kurz davor, sich auf einander zu stürzen.  
„Hört auf, alle Beide! Ihr benehmt euch wie Kleinkinder!", wütend hatte sie die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt und starrte die Beiden böse an.  
„Wir sehen uns noch.", fauchte der Slytherin und stolzierte zum Schloss.  
„Alles in Ordnung?"  
„Was sollte das?", keifte Kaithe.  
„WAS? Ich wollte dir nur helfen?", fragte Harry verwirrt.  
„Warum? Denkst du, ich kann das nicht alleine?", fauchte sie. Kaithe war sauer, warum wusste sie selbst nicht so genau. Auch wusste sie, dass Harry es nur gut gemeint hatte, aber irgendwie musste sie ihrer Wut freien lauf lassen.

Sie zwang sich trotzdem zur Ruhe. Tief einatmend schloss sie kurz die Augen, bevor sie ein "Entschuldigung" murmelte.  
„Schon in Ordnung. Kommst du mit rein, es wird langsam kalt?", fragte Harry erleichtert, dass sie nicht mehr sauer war.  
„Nein, geh schon mal vor. Ich will noch einen Moment alleine sein. Sei mir nicht böse."  
Leicht geknickt ging der Schwarzhaarige wieder rein. Seufzend ließ sie sich auf einer Bank nieder.

hel


	7. Chapter 7

Hallöchen, so, das letzte Kapitel dieses Jahr

Ich hoffe ich bekomm bei diesem Kap ein paar mehr Kommis, als letztes mal. Da hab ich gar keins bekommen v-v

Wenn ich mindestens fünf bekomme, gibt es das neue Kap sofort!!! ist das was? Auf jedenfall ein verzweifelter Bestechungsversuch meinerseits.

Egal

Guten rutsch und viel spaß beim lesen.

_**7.Kapitel: Nachsitzen**_

Die nächsten Tage verliefen relativ ereignislos. Harry war immer noch verlegen in ihrer Nähe.

Zum Mittagessen saßen Hermine, Ron, Harry, Kaithe und Ginny am Griffindor Tisch und redeten, bzw. Ron stopfte so viel Essen wie möglich in seinen Mund, was ihm einen tadelnden Blick von seiner Schwester einbrachte.

Hermine legte währenddessen seufzend den Tagespropheten zur Seite.

„Es ist nicht zum aushalten! Voldemort macht da weiter, wo er vor 16 Jahren aufgehört hat."

„Könntest du aufhören, ihn beim Namen zu nennen!", fauchte Ron.

„Ach Ronald hab dich nicht so!", kam es schnippisch von ihr zurück.

„Ich hab in Büchern über ihn gelesen, er ist/war ein ziemliches Monster, wenn ihr mich fragt.", meinte Kaithleen, als sie ihre Nudeln runtergekaut hatte.

„Ja, er tötet alle, die nicht reinblütig sind, oder die nicht auf seiner Seite stehen.", kam es ärgerlich von Ginny.

„Aber er muss doch aufzuhalten sein! Ich mein, er ist doch in der Unterzahl, es muss doch genügend Zauberer geben, die ihn aufhalten können!"

Betretenes schweigend machte sich unter den Freunden breit. Alle sahen sich an und schnell wieder weg. Ein komisches Verhalten, dachte Kaithe.

„Was?"

Resigniert schloss Harry kurz die Augen, bevor er anfing zu erzählen.

„Ich muss ihn laut einer Prophezeiung töten."

„Ich glaube nicht an Prophezeiungen! Ich bestimme immer noch selbst was ich wann wo mache!", kam es euphorisch von der Schwarzhaarigen.

Erstaunt sahen alle sie an.

„Aber du hast doch auch Wahrsagen?", fragte Ron verständnislos.

„Ja eben deswegen. Ne, aber ehrlich, das Fach ist doch der beste Beweis dafür, dass das alles Quatsch ist!"

Harry strahlte sie richtig an. Er war froh, sie so reden zu hören. In letzter Zeit hatte er oft Alpträume wegen Voldemort und der Vorhersage. Hermine und Ron waren der festen Überzeugung, dass diese auch stimmt. Der Gedanke, dass er vielleicht doch nicht so eine große Verantwortung hat, war sehr befreiend.

„So, aber jetzt genug philosophiert über das was eventuell irgendwann mal werden könnte. Wenn ich mich nicht beeile, komme ich zu spät zu Muggelkunde."

„Warum hast du Muggelkunde eigentlich belegt?", fragend sah Gin sie an.

„Weil ich es lustig finde, wie Zauberer versuchen Telefone zu erklären.", grinste die Angesprochene und marschierte los.

„Also, ich finde ihre positiven Gedanken, ja ganz nett, aber es ist etwas naiv, findet ihr nicht? Dumbledore denkt ja schließlich auch daran, dass du Voldemort töten musst.", meinte Herm besserwisserisch.

„Also ich find die Idee gut!", meinte Harry verträumt.

Woraufhin Hermine und Ginny nur die Augen verdrehten. Ron sah irritiert von einem zum anderen, da er mal wieder nicht verstand warum die Beiden so reagierten. Aber er machte sich keine weiteren Gedanken, sondern griff noch mal zum Nachtisch und begann seine zweite Portion Pudding zu essen.

„So, ich mach mich dann auch mal auf den Weg zu Kräuterkunde, bis dann Leute.", verabschiedete sich Ginny und schritt aus der großen Halle.

„Wir sollten auch los.", meinte Harry

Kaithe war schon vor dem Klassenzimmer angekommen und gesellte sich neben Nevelle, der auch diesen Kurs belegt hatte. Doch die Ruhe ward nicht lange.

„Na MacKenzie, wie geht's meiner Schlammblutfreundin?", säuselte Malfoy.

Ja, warum auch immer. Er hatte auch Muggelkunde belegt, ihr blieb aber auch nichts erspart.

„Ach halt einfach die Klappe.", zischte sie genervt.

Bevor der blonde Schönling antworten konnte, schloss Professor Jones den Raum auf und sie setzten sich.

„Guten Tag meine Lieben, wir machen heute mit Musik weiter. Weiß einer von euch, was Muggel für Musikarten hören?", fragte sie. Professor Kones, war eine freundliche, liebenswerte Person. Manchmal wirkte sie leicht zerstreut, was durch ihre wirren kleinen Locken noch mehr zu Geltung kam. Sie war relativ groß, mit braunen Haaren und einer normalen Figur. Sie war nicht schlank, aber man konnte auch nicht sagen, dass sie dick war. Meistens trug sie einen blauen Umhang und darunter Jeans.

„Mister Thomas, was wissen sie?", fragte sie freundlich.

„Es gibt Rock, Pop, Heavy Metal, dann gibt es noch Opern, Musicals und mehr fällt mir im Moment nicht ein, Professor."

„Das war doch schon ganz gut! So schlagen sie ihr Buch auf, Seite 156 und lesen sie sich den Abschnitt über Musik durch."

Allgemeines Gestöhne ging durch die Reihen.

„Na aber meine Damen und Herren. Wenn wir die Theorie schnell durcharbeiten habe ich eine Überraschung für sie.", grinste die Professorin.

‚Oje, was das wohl sein wird.', dachte Kaithe, bevor sie anfing zu lesen, und lachen musste bei den Formulierungen.

Draco war absolut nicht begeistert. Er hasste Muggel, folglich auch Muggelkunde. Das ganze hatte er nur seinem Vater zu verdanken. Dieser war der Ansicht, das man über alles bescheid wissen müsste. Erstens muss man seinen Feind kennen, egal wie schwach der ist und zweitens wie sehe es denn auch, wenn ein Malfoy eine Wissenslücke hätte? Auch wenn es nur um Muggel geht. Stundenlang hatte er diskutiert, aber ohne Erfolg. ‚Und jetzt das! Er sollte sich um Muggelmusik kümmern. Er will gar nicht wissen, was das für eine Überraschung ist. Die Frau hat einen Knall! Mit der Schule geht es den Bach runter! Mit dieser Sache war er ausnahmsweise einer Meinung mit ihm.' Nach dieser Stunde hatte er Zaubertränke, sein Lieblingsfach und das nicht nur weil sein Patenonkel der Lehrer ist. Es fasziniert ihn, was man mit Tränken so alles anfangen kann. Man keinen einem umbringen, ohne das es nachgewiesen wird, aber man kann auch vielen Leuten helfen. Nicht das er jetzt so einen Helfer drang hat wie Potter. Aber es war interessant, was für Möglichkeiten man hat.

Gott sei Dank hat alles auch mal ein Ende, so auch diese Stunde. Mit einer letzten fiesen Bemerkung zu MacKenzie und Longbotten machte er sich auf den Weg zu Zaubertränke.

„Ignorier ihn einfach Kaithe.", sprach Neville auch sie ein."

Malfoy schaffte es auch immer sie auf 180° zu bringen und das in Nullkomma nichts. Sie ließ sich so von ihm provozieren. Mit Wut im Bauch machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Kerker zu Snape. Unten angekommen, traf sie auf die Anderen.

„Na wie wars?", fragte Hermine.

„Ganz in Ordnung, und bei euch?"

„Toll, ich liebe Alte Runen….", sofort war Mine in ihrem Element und erzählte ihr alles Haarklein was sie in der Stunde gemacht hatte. Bis Snape rein kam und sofort herrschte Stille. Er hatte so eine unheimliche Art an sich.

„An der Tafel stehen die Zutaten, fangen Sie an. Sie haben 90min.", bellte er in die Klasse.

„Der hat ja wieder eine Laune.", murmelte Ron zu Harry, der nur nicken konnte.

Sofort machten sich alle eifrig daran, den Trank zu brauen. Denn mit einem noch schlechter gelaunten Snape wollte es keine aufnehmen. Kaithe saß neben Neville, sie hatte im Gegensatz zu ihm keine Probleme mit dem Trank. Aber diese Stunde war nicht Neville das Problem, der hatte keinen guten Trank, doch mit leichten Hilfestellungen von seiner Banknachbarin hatte er es geschafft, keine Explosion zu entfachen.

Das Problem heute war Harry, warum auch immer, aber seine Konzentration war furchtbar! Er schien alles wahllos in den Trank zu werfen.

„Harr, was machst du da?! Kein Nieswurz, ein paar Blätter hiervon!", zischte sie ihm zu, und gab ihm die richtigen Zutaten.

„Oh, ich hab grad nicht aufgepasst, danke.!, kam es verlegen von demselbigen.

„Was ist los, dein Trank sieht schlimmer aus, als sonst.", tadelte sie.

„Miss MacKenzie wäre es wohl möglich, das sie sich auf ihren Trank beschränken. 5 Punkte Abzug." , kam die scharfe Stimme ihres Lieblingslehrers.

„Es tut mir Leid Professor, aber sonst wäre der Kessel explodiert.", meinte Kaithleen stinkig.

„Das wäre dann Potters Inkompetenz.", säuselte Snape.

„Aber ist es nicht Ihre Aufgaben, so was zu vermeiden und die Fehler zu korrigieren.", meinte sie patzig.

„Treiben sie es nicht zu weit. Nochmals fünf Punkte Abzug für Griffindor."

Kaithe wurde fast rot vor Wut. Harry versuchte sie noch zurück zu halten, aber zu spät.

„Was bilden Sie sich eigentlich ein! Sollte ein Lehrer nicht objektiv sein? Sie schikanieren uns Griffindors, ziehen Punkte ab wo sie können. Aber was ist mit Goyle und Crabbe? Die sind doch sogar zu dumm zu lesen und ihnen wird nie Punkte abgezogen. Soll ich Ihnen mal sagen wie ich das finde? Abartig, so was widert mich an!", zum ende hin schrie sie ihn fast an. Klar hatte sie überreagiert, aber nun war wenigstens die ganze Wut der letzten Tage raus. Sie musste sich noch beherrschen, sonst wäre ihr sicherlich noch mehr eingefallen, was sie hatte sagen können.

Kurz war Snape leicht irritiert. Noch nie hat es jemand gewagt So mit ihm zu sprechen! Ihm den Schülerschreck, alle hatten Angst vor ihm, warum sie nicht! Wütend fixierten seine schwarzen Augen sie.

„Nachsitzen heute um acht in meinem Büro.", fauchte er.

„Fein, dann sehen wir uns ja dann.", meinte sie schnippisch und packte ihre Sachen und ging.

Entsetzt, teilweise beeindruck oder manche der Slytherins sogar verächtlich sahen sie alle Schüler ihr nach. Eine mörderische Ruhe, ließ Kaithe mit ihrem Auftritt zurück.

„In fünf Minuten ist Abgabe.", herrschte sie ein wütender Snape an. Somit war auch der Moment vorbei.

Selbst Draco musste zugeben, das er etwas beeindruckt von ihrem Auftreten hat. ‚Mut hat sie ja, aber der wird ihr auch nicht immer helfen. Ich will heute Abend nicht Nachsitzen haben.'

Kaithe stürmte derweil wütend in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um ihren Jacke zu holen. Sie wollte frische Luft schnappen und wieder runter kommen. Sie war immer noch so wütend. Kurze Zeit später ließ sie ihre Wut an einem Kieselstein aus, der dank ihr quer durch das Gelände flog.

„Argh..ich könnte ihn..."

„Wer hat dir denn, den Zauberstab verknotet?", brummte Hagrid, der gerade aus dem Verbotenen Wald kam.

„Ach du bist es. Nichts, es ist nur Snape! Er behandelt uns so unfair."

„ Professor Snape ist ein schwieriger Mensch, aber ein guter." Hagrid setzte seine Armbrust ab uns stellte sich neben sie. Zusammen sahen sie auf den See.

„Wohl eher ätzend."

„Sei nicht so unfair, denk daran, wer dich hierher gebracht hat. Also urteile nicht zu hart!"

„Wow, Hagrid, bei dir hat der ja einen Stein im Brett. So wie du ihn verteidigst.", schmunzelte Kaithe, ihr Wut war schon fast wieder verflogen.

„Ich respektiere Severus Snape, er ist eine Bereicherung für uns."

„Ach lassen wir das. Aber sag mal wo warst du eigentlich, du siehst etwas mitgenommen aus.", Kaithe besah sich ihren großen Freund mal etwas genauer. Er hatte in paar blaue Flecken und Kratzer ab bekommen.

„Ach das st nichts...Als Wildhüter passiert so was schon mal.", stammelte er.

„Aha...und bei was ist das passiert?", bohrte sie weiter.

„Aber sag es keinem, außer Harry, Hermine und Ron weiß es niemand. Mein Halbbruder lebt ihm Wald, ich will ihn an Menschen und alles gewöhnen. Er ist noch größer als ich, ein richtiger Riese.", erzählte er stolz.

„Krass, das ein Riese hier im Wald nicht auffällt." ‚Langsam versteh ich, warum der Wald der Verbotene heißt.'

„Du solltest wieder rein gehen, die Stunde ist zu Ende, du hast doch bestimmt noch Unterricht."

„Ach du Schreck, du hast Recht. Ich sollte mich beeilen, sonst bekomm ich noch zu spät zu Verwandlung.", so schnell sie ihre Füße trugen rannte sie ins Schloss, holte ihre Bücher und rannte zum Unterricht. Gerade noch rechtzeitig schaffte sie es zu erscheinen.

Gefrustet von diesem „tollen" Schultag ließ sie sich zum Mittagessen auf die Bank fallen und schaufelte sich einen riesen Berg Auflauf auf den Teller. Ginny setzte sich neben sie und füllte ebenfalls ihren Teller mit Auflauf.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie ihre Freundin behutsam. Denn ihre Aktion bei Snape hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet.

„Außer das Snape und ich jetzt doch keine Busenfreunde mehr werden, ist alles bestens.", kam es ironisch als Antwort.

„Snape ist ein Arsch, ich hab von der Sache schon gehört."

„Wer nicht?", war ihre rethorische Frage.

„Ja die Klatschpresse ist hier besonders flink.", grinste Gin. „Aber macht dir nichts draus, so schlimm wird es bestimmt nicht.",

Gerade wollte sie endlich anfangen zu Essen, da sie bis jetzt noch nicht dazu gekommen ist.

Doch das Schicksal hatte was anderes vor.

„Wo warst du denn auf einmal? Du warst so schnell weg."

Hermine, Ron und Harry kamen gerade in die Halle und setzten zu den Beiden.

„Das war echt cool vorhin, Snapes Gesicht wird ich nicht mehr vergessen.", lachte Ron.

„Also ich fand das nicht so toll. Jetzt hat er es noch mehr auf Kaithleen abgesehen."

„Und ich muss jetzt heute Abend Nachsitzen.", seufzte Kaithe.

„Ach, das war es doch Wert."

„Ron, was war daran toll? Ich hab Punkte verloren, Nachsitzen und er hasst mich noch mehr als jetzt.", murrte sie.

„Du hörst dich an wie Hermine."

„Was soll das denn heißen?", kam es nun von Mine, die abwartend eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen.

Schon ging es wieder los. Genervt verdrehten alle Anderen die Augen, weil ihnen klar war, das es wieder Streit zwischen den Beiden geben wird.

„Danke das du mir geholfen hast.", kam es verlegen von Harry.

„Kein Problem.", aufmunternd grinste sie ihn schelmisch an.

Wodurch der Schwarzhaarige rot um die Nase wurde.

Der restliche Tag verlief wesentlich besser. Griffindor verlor keine weiteren Punkte und Kaithe bekam nicht noch mehr Nachsitzen.

Kurz vor acht stand sie vor Snapes Büro und klopfte vorsichtig an.

„Herein.", schnarrte der Zaubertränkelehrer.

‚Ruhig bleiben, du schaffst das schon. Nur nicht provozieren lassen.'

Vorsichtig trat sie ein und sah sich um. An Wänden standen Bücherregale mit den verschiedensten Arten von Büchern, von Geschichte, zu verschiedenen Sprüchen, zu gefährlichen Tränken. Recht war noch eine Tür, wahrscheinlich zu seinen privaten Räumen. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein alter Mahagonitisch, an dem Snape saß und sie auffordert ansah.

„Genug gemustert?", fragte er spöttisch.

„Nein, Moment noch bitte...ok fertig.", feixte sie.

Seine Augen schienen sie zu durchbohren, abrupt stand er auf.

„Folgen Sie mir.", er führte sie durch eine andere Tür, die in sein Labor führte. Dort standen mehrere Kisten mit allerlei Zeug.

„Diese Zutaten werden sie alphabetisch und nach Wirkung ordnen, alles klar? Natürlich ohne Zauberstab, geben sie in mir. Dann viel Vergnügen.", und schon war er wieder weg und ließ eine frustrierte Kaithe zurück

Die Arbeit verlangte nicht viel könne, aber sie war monoton und sehr langweilig. Nach kurzer Zeit verfiel sie in einen Dämmerzustand und sortierte automatisch alles ein. Stunden später schleppte sie sich in den Griffindorturm. Zu faul sich auszuziehen ließ sie sich einfach ins Bett fallen und schlief sofort ein.


	8. Chapter 8

Hallöle, sorry das das kap erst so spät kommt, aber ich muss gestehen mein enthusiasmus hielt sich bei der wenigen resonanz in

Hallöle, sorry das das kap erst so spät kommt, aber ich muss gestehen mein enthusiasmus hielt sich bei der wenigen resonanz in grenzen°wenn ich zwei kommis (mindestens!) bekomme, gibt's das nächste kap, nächste woche, ehrenwort

Kapitel: Streit

„Aufstehen du Faulpelz, es ist schon fast 10 Uhr."  
Grummelnd zog die Schwarzhaarige die Decke weiter über den Kopf und schlief weiter. Doch fünf Sekunden später, sprang sie wie von einer Tarantel gestochen auf und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen. Völlig zerknittert griff Kaithe nach einen Haargummi, knüllte ihre Haare zu einen Zopf und suchte weiter. Hermine sah ihr dabei grinsend zu. Doch schnell erbarmte sie sich und stoppte sie. Denn mittlerweile hatte sie ihre alten Sachen zwar ausgezogen, die sie in der Nacht einfach angelassen hatte, jedoch hatte sie die neuen Klamotten zum Teil linksrum angezogen, oder nur halb zugeknöpft, wie ihre Bluse.  
„Kaithe, bleib ruhig, es ist Samstag.", lachte Mine.  
„Wie? Was? Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?", funkelte sie ihre Freundin an.  
„Ja, es war sehr amüsant dir beim anziehen zu zusehen."  
„Ja, zum schreiben komisch.", murrte sie und legte sich wieder hin.  
„Du willst doch jetzt nicht wirklich weiter schlafen?", fragte Hermine empört als sie sah, dass Kaithleen sich es wieder im ihrem Bett gemütlich machte.  
„Doch, genau das habe ich vor, bis heute Nachmittag."  
„Dann verpasst du aber das Frühstück.", meinte Hermine naserümpfend.  
Aber das ignorierte Kaithe einfach, sie war schon fast wieder eingeschlafen. Etwas beleidigt ging Hermine runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Ron und die Anderen auf sie warteten.  
„Und wo bleibt sie?", fragte Ron, da der einen riesen Hunger hatte und endlich los wollte.  
„Sie schläft.", kam es von der beleidigten Hermine. „Madam wollte nicht aufstehen."  
„Na dann lass sie doch. Sie war gestern schließlich bei Snape und wir wissen doch alle, das Snape keine netten Strafarbeiten verteilt.", sagte Harry.  
„War ja klar, das du für sie Partei ergreifst."  
„Ach Mine, sei doch nicht eingeschnappt, lass sie doch. Können wir jetzt gehen, ich hab Hunger.", und als wäre dass das Signal gewesen knurrte Rons Bauch. Daraufhin musste auch Mine lachen und die Truppe ging in die große Halle, während Kaithe im Land der Träume verweilte.

Eine Stunde später war Kaithe wieder wach. Müde schlurfte sie ins Bad und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Nach einer viertel Stunde war sie fertig angezogen und machte sich auf den Weg in die große Halle, vielleicht konnte sie ein frühes Mittagessen haben. Oder sie würde in die Küche gehen. Auf den Weg nach unten sah sie viele Schüler, die in heller Aufruhr waren und alle nach unten strömten. Auch Ginny, Ron, Mine und Harry waren auf den Weg nach unten.  
„Hey, wo gehen denn alle hin?", fragte Kaithe neugierig und gesellte sich zu ihnen.  
„Heute ist das erste Hogsmeade Wochenende. Wir gehen dahin. Das ist ein Zaubererdorf in der Nähe der Schule.", meinte Mine belehrend, sie war wohl immer noch leicht sauer auf die rüde Art von Kaithe am Morgen. Doch diese bekam das gar nicht mit.  
„Cool, ich komm mit."  
Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg. Ihren Hunger hatte sie völlig vergessen. Am Tor kontrollierte Filch wie immer die Genehmigungen der Schüler.  
„Genehmigung.", knurrte dieser, sichtlich genervt von dieser Aufgabe. Mrs. Norris hatte es sich auf seiner Schulter bequem gemacht und schnurrte vor sich hin.  
„Wie bitte?", fragte Kaithe verwirrt. ‚Meine Güte, kann der nicht in ganzen Sätzen sprechen. Man versteht ja kein Wort.', dachte sie genervt.  
„Du brauchst eine Genehmigung von deinen Eltern. Hast du etwa keine?", fragte Mine.  
„Nö, ich wusste ja nicht, dass ich eine brauche."  
„Ohne Genehmigung, kein Hogsmeade.", bellte Filch und kontrollierte weiter.  
„Dann bleiben wir einfach auch hier.", kam es prompt von Ginny.  
„Quatsch, geht da hin und bringt mir was schönes mit.", sagte Kaithe bestimmt.  
Nach kurzer Überzeugung gingen die Anderen los und Kaithe machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Wenn sie nicht mitging konnte sie sich auch getrost was zu Essen suchen. In der Küche traf sie auf ein Gewusel von Hauselfen, die schon bei der Zubereitung des Mittagessens waren. Ein schon etwas älter aussehender Elf trat zu ihr.  
„Was wünschen sie, Miss?", piepste er.  
„Hallo, ich hab das Frühstück verpasst und wollte fragen ob es noch etwas zu Essen für mich gibt.", meinte sie freundlich. Sie verstand nicht, das viele so unfreundlich zu Elfen waren. Ihrer Auffassung nach waren das liebenswürdige Gestalten, freundlich und sehr hilfsbereit. Das sie von den Menschen so versklavt wurden, war nicht in Ordnung. Zwar würde sie nicht bei Hermines albernem B.Elfe.R mitmachen, aber wie manche mit ihnen umgingen fand sie auch nicht richtig.  
„Was hätten Sie denn gern?", fragte der Elf.  
„Ähm, wenn es keine Umstände macht zwei Brötchen, eins mit Nutella und eins mit Käse und eine große Tasse Kaffee, bitte."  
Schon war der Elf weg und kam fünf Minuten später mit einem kleinem Tablett wieder. Außer den Brötchen und dem Kaffe, war noch Rührei und Speck drauf.  
„Dankeschön, ich bring das Geschirr später wieder runter."  
„Nicht nötig, Miss. Wir finden es schon und räumen es auf.", meinte der Elf, leicht beleidigt.  
‚Gut, wenn er unbedingt will.'  
Mit dem Essen auf dem Arm machte sie sich auf den Weg nach oben, um im Gemeinschaftsraum in Ruhe zu Essen und nebenbei Musik zu hören.

Auch ein Draco Malfoy war heute nicht nach Hogsmeade gegangen. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit Pansy und die beiden Gorillas los zu werden. Die waren so anhänglich wie ein Sack Flöhe und merkten absolut nicht, wenn Draco keine Lust auf sie hatte. Einzig Blaise verstand ihn, der er mochte die Drei genauso wenig.  
Draco hatte sie im letzten Jahr sehr gewandelt, er mochte Muggel zwar immer noch nicht, aber er vertrat auch nicht mehr die Ansichten seines Vaters. Er hatte nicht vor sich einem Irren an zuschließen. Er hatte die Nase voll davon, so zu tun als würde er immer noch so sein wie sein Vater. Aber etwas anderes blieb ihm nicht übrig. Er wusste genau, das sein Vater Spione hier hatte, da er ihm nicht mehr vertraute. Und er wusste ebenso, das diese Crabbe und Goyle hießen. Umso entspannter war er heute, da er wusste, dass die Beiden nach Hogsmeade unterwegs waren und er seine Ruhe hatte.  
Als erstes wollte er seine restlichen Hausaufgaben machen, also machte er sich samt Schulzeug auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Genau die gleiche Idee hatte Kaithe, nachdem sie aufgegessen hatte. Umso genervter war sie, als sie sa, dass Malfoy sich bereits an einem der Tische in der Bibliothek ausgebreitet hatte. Und damit ihr Tag auch noch perfekt wurde, war nur noch ein Stuhl frei, außgerechnet bei Malfoy.  
‚Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Wieso kann er nicht wie jeder Andere nach Hogsmeade gehen?! Mistkerl.'  
Stöhnend machte sie sich auf den Weg zum „Glück". Genervt ließ sie ihre Tasche auf den Tisch knallen, was Malfoy dazu brachte aufzublicken. Wütend funkelte er sie an.  
„MacKenzie, hat man denn nie seine Ruhe vor dir. Was willst du?", murrte er. Er hatte absolut keine Lust schon wieder zu streiten, der Tag hatte so gut angefangen.  
„Bild dir nicht zu viel ein, aber das hier ist nun mal der einzige freie Platz. Und da ich nicht gewillt bin, wegen dir meine Hausaufgaben nicht zu machen, musst du wohl oder übel wieder mal mit mir vorlieb nehmen müssen.", fauchte sie. Sie hatte aber auch immer ein Pech, es ist schon das zweite Mal, dass sie sich mit Malfoy einen Tisch teilen musste. ‚Hoffentlich wird das nicht noch zur Gewohnheit.', seufzte sie.  
Sie zog ihren Mp3-Player aus der Tasche, stöpselte ihn ein und drehte die Musik laut. Dann holte sie ihre Bücher raus und begann mit Snapes Aufsatz.  
Draco hatte fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen, als MacKenzie so ein komisches Ding aus ihrer Tasche gezogen hatte und jetzt daraus so ein Krach kam. Fragen würde er nicht, die Blöße gibt er sich dann doch nicht. ‚Wahrscheinlich irgend so ein Muggelding! Dabei fällt mir ein, ich muss Muggelkunde auch noch machen, wie ich dieses Fach hasse!'  
Professor Burbage hatte ihnen gesagt, sie sollten rausfinden was ein Musical ist und wo der Unterschied zu einem Musicalfilm ist. ‚Ist mir doch völlig schnuppe!', fluchte der Malfoyspross, als er vergeblich nach den Definitionen suchte.  
Genervt stand er auf, um ein passendes Buch zu suchen, doch nach 15 Minuten erfolgloser Suche gab er auf und ging zurück zu seinem Platz. Und was sah er da, natürlich hatte diese Ziege den Aufgabe schon gelöst. 'Grr...wie ich sie hasse!'  
Unauffällig versuchte er auf ihren Aufsatz zu blicken, aber das war gar nicht so einfach.  
„Sag mal, Malfoy, du versucht doch nicht wirklich gerade bei mir abzukucken?", fragte eine spöttisch grinsende Kaithe.  
‚Gott, der Tag ist gerettet, das glaubt mir keiner, sehr schön.'  
„Als ob ich das nötig hätte.", gab er patzig zurück. Sauer, das sie ihn erwischt hatte, bevor er alles lesen konnte. Grinsend schnappte sie sich seinen Aufsatz, als er kurz nicht aufpasste und las.  
„Also wenn ich mir das so durchlese, hast du es sehr wohl nötig.", kicherte sie.  
„Gib her, niemand hat dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt."  
‚Man war das peinlich! Er wusste selbst, das er ziemlichen Müll geschrieben hatte, aber das musste doch nicht jeder Wissen, besonders nicht die.' Wütend versuchte er, ihr den Zettel zu entreißen, doch sie sprang auf und wich zurück. Immer noch grinsend hielt sie das Pergamentblatt hoch. Gott, war das peinlich. Denn mittlerweile sahen die meinsten Schüler dem treiben der beiden Streithähne mit großem Interesse zu.

‚Gott, mit meinem Glück kommt gleich ein Slytherin rein und erzählt alles meinem Vater.', seufzte er genervt.  
„MacKenzie, gib mir sofort mein Blatt, sonst passiert ein Unglück!", fauchte er.  
Lachend rannte Kaithe hin und her, immer um ihren Tisch herum.  
„Was willst du machen? Mich zu Tode langweilen?"  
Draco rannte ihr hinterher, bis er plötzlich stehen blieb und sich fast für seine Dummheit schlagen wollte.  
„Impedimenta."  
Und schon stand Kaithleen stramm, denn sie konnte sich keinen Millimeter mehr bewegen.  
„So.", grinste Malfoy. „Jetzt bekomm ich meine Hausaufgaben wieder und als Bonus deine dazu. Sehr nett von dir, muss ich schon sagen."  
„Dein lachen wird dir schon noch vergehen und ich bete dafür, dass ich dabei sein kann, wenn es soweit ist.", fauchte Kaithe und ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Warum hat sie nicht an so was gedacht? 'Toll, mal sehen, wie lange er mich so lässt.', dachte sie mürrisch.  
Draco ging währenddessen in aller Seelenruhe zu dem Tisch zurück, kopierte magisch ihre Hausaufgaben und packte alles zusammen.  
Gerade als er zu einer neuen Gemeinheit ansetzen wollte, kam eine wütende Bibliothekarin angestürmt.  
„Was fällt euch Taugenichtsen ein?! Raus, raus aus meiner Bibliothek!", brüllte sie. Draco machte sich schleunigst auf den Weg. Er wusste, mit der war nicht gut Kirschen essen, wenn sie mal richtig sauer war.  
Kaithe war verärgert, da sie immer noch so dämlich herumstehen musste.  
„Ähm, können Sie bitte den Fluch lösen?"  
„Was, du bist ja immer noch da.", maulte Madam Price, die die ganze Zeit mit dem Rücken zu Kaithe gestanden und nicht registriert hatte, dass sie unfreiwillig so still stand.  
‚Gott, die hat ein bisschen zu viel Staub geschnüffelt! Ich mein, ich steh hier doch nicht aus Spaß in so einer bekloppten Haltung.' Den Kaithe war mitten im rennen, als Draco sie erwischt hatte. Dementsprechend war ein Bein angewinkelt, um Schwung zu holen, das Andere war vorne, um gleich auf zutreten und in der einen Hand hielt sie Luft fest, wo vorher Dracos Hausaufgaben waren, und die Aandere Hand hing sinnlos in der Luft. Alles in allem, sah es für die anderen Schüler sehr amüsant aus.  
„Finite Incatatem.", sagte Madam Price und scheuchte nun auch Kaithe nach draußen.

Draco lief den ganzen restlichen Tag mit einem Grinsen durch die Gegend, das fast erschreckend war.  
Als sein Freund Blaise aus Hogsmeade kam, war er überrascht, einen gut gelaunten Draco Malfoy vor zu finden. Denn in letzter Zeit war ein lächeln eher selten.  
„Was ist den mit dir los? Hat deine Mama dir einen Lutscher geschenkt oder warum hast du so gute Laune.", lachte dieser.  
„Ach weißt du, es gibt bessere Dinge als Lutscher.", grinste Draco schelmisch.  
„Erzähl.", forderte sein Freund ihn auf.  
„Eigentlich war es nichts besonderes, ich hab Hausaufgaben gemacht."  
„Aha... Und warum hast du so gute Laune, doch nicht etwa wegen Hausaufgaben.", Zabini hatte zweifelnd seine Stirn in Falten gelegt und sah Malfoy fragend an.  
„Quatsch, ich hatte einfach eine interessante Begegnung.", kam es von diesem geheimnisvoll.  
„Nun lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen, Draco."  
Blaise war kein Mensch mit viel Geduld, im Gegenteil.  
Aber Draco hatte Erbarmen mit seinem Freund und erzählte ihm von seiner Begegnung mit MacKenzie.  
Am Ende musste auch Blaise lachen.  
„Einmal ist man nicht hier und dann so was. Aber die MacKenzie regt sich auch immer so wunderbar auf. Schade, dass Madam Price euch gestört hat."  
„Stimmt. Vor allem hab ich meine Hausaufgaben auch gleich gelöst.", grinste der Blonde fies.  
„Das wird sie nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Die Kleine hat Feuer im Arsch, sag ich dir."  
„Hat da einer Gefallen an einem Schlammblut gefunden?"  
„Du musst zugeben, schlecht sieht sie nicht aus, besser als Pansy und Millicent."  
„Naja schlimmer gehts ja auch nicht, oder?", fragte Draco.  
„Da hast du auch wieder Recht."  
„Ich weiß.", kam es überheblich.  
„Angeber." Schon flog ein Kissen von dem einem Bett in Dracos Gesicht.  
„Hey, was soll das?", schimpfte der.  
„Ohm mein Gott, hab ich deine Frisur ruiniert? Ich bitte um Vergebung.", gespielt untertänig viel der Schwarzhaarige auf die Knie, legte die Arme auf den Fußboden und schaute nach unten.  
„Komm hoch, Zabini. Mach dich nicht lächerlich."  
„Spielverderber.", schmollte dieser.  
Und plop, hatte auch er ein Kissen im Gesicht.  
„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich mir das von dir gefallen lasse?", kam die spöttische Frage von Malfoy.  
„Kissenschlacht!", brüllte Blaise und stürzte sich mit lauten Getöse auf Draco und schon flogen die Kissen von links nach rechts.  
Nach einer Stunde lagen Beide völlig am Ende auf den Boden. Draco lag halb auf seinem Bett und halb auf dem Boden. Blaise lag auf dem Rücken vor seinem Bett mit einem Kissen in der Hand.  
„Gibst du auf?", fragte er Draco.  
„Ein Malfoy und aufgeben, niemals!", kam es entschlossen von ihm. Aber so entschlossen wie er es sagte, so kaputt lag er auf dem Bett und schmiss halbherzig ein Kissen nach seinem Freund. Er verfehlte ihn knapp.  
„Das bekommst du zurück."  
Nun versuchte dieser sein Glück mit dem werfen, aber auch bei ihm sah es nicht besser aus.  
„Draco?"  
„Blaise?"  
„Unentschieden?"  
„Unentschieden."  
„Gott sei Dank.", kam es erleichtert von Blaise.

Kaithes Freunde waren alle wieder da. Ginny hatte ihrer Freundin eine Menge vom Honigtopf mitgebracht. Doch Kaithe war noch leicht angefressen von Malfoy.  
„Was ist denn los? Du bist so ruhig?", wollte Ginny wissen.  
„Nichts besonderes, nur Malfoy. Ich hasse diesen Typen!"  
„Was hat er denn schon wieder gemacht?", fragte sie mitfühlend.  
„Ach, er hat meine Hausaufgaben geklaut..." Sie erzählte von der Bibliothek und allem. Am Ende musste Ginny sich das Lachen verkneifen.  
„Was ist so lustig?", fragte Kaithe empört.  
„Naja, ich stell mir gerade vor, wie du so rumstehst und dich nicht bewegen kannst, hihi.."  
„Lach nur, wenn ich den in die Finger bekomme, dann...", zischte sie.  
„Ach komm schon, du hättest es genauso gemacht, wenn du daran gedacht hättest."  
„Verteidigst du ihn etwa?"  
„Nein, ich mag ihn genauso wenig wie du. Aber ihr Beide seid wie Hund und Katze!", grinste die Rothaarige.  
„Aber er fängt immer an."  
Kaithe hatte die Arme vor der Brust überkreuzt und schmollte.  
„Schmoll nicht, ihr seid in der Beziehung Beide gleich! Und jetzt komm, es gibt bald Essen, ich hab Hunger."


	9. Chapter 9

Hallöchen, danke für dein kommi tja, leider hat das nächste kap wieder so lange gedauert…

Hallöchen, danke für dein kommi tja, leider hat das nächste kap wieder so lange gedauert….das nächste ist auch schon fertig…ich hoffe du bist noch dabei, viel spaß beim lesen

Das restliche Wochenende verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Malfoy hatte, immer wenn er Kaithe sah, ein Dauergrinsen im Gesicht, was Kaithe jedes Mal aufs Neue wütend machte. Sie bemühte sich, ihm einfach aus dem Weg zu gehen, dieses Grinsen war einfach unerträglich. So ein selbstgefälliges Arschloch, wie sie ihn die ganze Zeit beschimpfte. Ja Schimpfwörter hatte sie genug für den Blonden. Ginny fand es einfach nur amüsant. Sie konnte Malfoy auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, aber es war doch jedes Mal sehenswert wenn die Beiden sich angifteten. Ron und Harry wussten von dem Streit nichts, aber sie wunderten sich auch nicht über Kaithes Verhalten. Warum auch, die Beiden waren immer dafür, Malfoy zu beleidigen. Woher diese verstärkte Aggressivität kam, war ihnen relativ egal. Ron merkte sowieso nie etwas und Harry hatte andere Sachen im Kopf, denn er war bis über beide Ohren in Kaithleen verliebt.

Dracos Laune war so gut wie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr. Seine Sorge wegen seines Vaters war fürs erste vergessen. Blaise war froh, dass sein Freund so gute Laune hatte. Er wusste zwar nicht was Draco so bedrückte, aber er war dankbar über diese Ablenkung. Der Malfoyspross war nie der Typ, der über seine Probleme redete, aber sie waren schon lange befreundet, so dass er sah wenn sein Freund Sorgen hatte. Er war aber schlau genug, um nicht nachzufragen, denn er würde sowieso nicht drüber reden wollen.

Die einzige Person, die Dracos Hochgefühl zu fall bringen konnte, war Pansy. Montagmorgen beim Frühstück hing sie wie eine Klette an Draco. Seitdem er aus dem Schlafsaal gekommen war, wich sie ihm nicht von der Seite. Und selbst beim Essen lies Pansy ihn nicht in Ruhe. Sie plapperte ununterbrochen.  
„Draco, was meinst du, wollen wir am nächsten Hogsmeadewochenende zusammen gehen? Was sagst du denn dazu. Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"  
„Pansy, kannst du mich nicht mal am frühen Morgen in Ruhe lassen?!", knurrte er genervt.  
„Willst du damit sagen? Das ich dich nerve?" Die Brünette war den Tränen nahe.  
Draco konnte ein Seufzen gerade so unterdrücken. Am liebsten würde er „Ja" sagen, aber er wusste genau, das sie dann sofort zu seinem Vater rennen würde, um ihm zu berichten, dass Draco sich komisch verhält. Und das würde bedeuten, er würde noch strenger beobachtet werden. Das Leben war doch echt scheiße!  
„Draco-Schatz, antworte mir.", forderte sie ich ihn auf.  
„Du sollst mich nicht so nennen, wir sind nicht zusammen.", fauchte er.  
„Was ist nur los mit dir? Mich beachtest du kaum noch, du beachtest ja das Schlammblut MacKenzie mehr als mich.", nörgelte Pansy.  
„Pansy, lass ihn doch einfach mal in Ruhe.", mischte sich nun auch Zabini ein.  
„Misch dich da nicht ein, Blaise. Das geht dich nämlich gar nichts an."  
Abrupt stand Malfoy auf. Er hatte einfach genug. Das war ja nicht zum aushalten!  
„Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Parkinson.  
„In den Unterricht, bis später." Damit war er auch schon weg.  
„Jetzt hast du ihn verscheucht, Blaise.", schimpfte sie.  
Ja, genau. ICH, nicht etwa du?!", dachte Blaise spöttisch.

Bei den Löwen war die Stimmung wesentlich besser. Die Freunde saßen gut gelaunt am Tisch und redeten über Verschiedenes. Die Jungs und Ginny über das baldige Quidditchspiel und Mine und Kaithe über ein Buch, welches Beide gelesen hatten.  
Doch Plötzlich schreckte Kaithe auf.  
„Ach du meine Güte, ich komme noch zu spät, wenn ich mich nicht beeile. Mist, ich muss noch meine Bücher holen. Ich hab jetzt Muggelkunde, bis dann Leute."  
Schnell raste sie aus der Halle und hoch in den Schlafsaal, ihre Bücher holen, um dann wieder runter in den Klassenraum zu sprinten. In letzter Sekunde schaffte sie es noch. Schnell setzte sie sich auf ihren Platz neben Neville. Völlig erschöpft packte sie ihre Sachen aus.  
„Morgen Neville, ich hab mal wieder meine Tasche vergessen."  
„Morgen.", grinste Neville schüchtern. Er war sehr nett und hilfsbereit, wäre er nur nicht so schüchtern! Alle konnten mit ihm machen was sie wollten, weil er sich einfach nicht wehrte.  
„Na MacKenzie, hingst du mal wieder dämlich in der Luft?", kam es spöttisch von hinten, wo Malfoy saß. Als sie sich umdrehte sah sie genau in zwei graue Augen, die nur so vor Spott trieften. Sie wollte schon zu einer Antwort ansetzten, als Professor Burbage eintrat. Freudig begrüßte sie ihre Klasse.  
„Guten Morgen, meine Lieben." Sie schien besonders Gute Laune zu haben. „Ich habe euch ja bereits schon angekündigt, dass ich eine Überraschung für euch habe, wenn wir die Theorie beendet haben. Haltet euch fest, der Schulleiter hat mir das O.K. gegeben, dass wir zum Neujahrsball unserer Schule auftreten können. Jetzt fragt ihr euch bestimmt, was wir machen. Da wir das Thema Musik hatten, machen wir einfach mal welche. Also keine Oper oder so, das wäre dann doch etwas zu viel des Guten. Ich habe etwas ganz tolles ausgesucht, was ich denk euch auch gefallen wird. Wir machen einen Musicalfilm! Überraschung!", die Frau war ganz aus dem Häuschen.  
Einige Mädchen jubelten, denn sie wollten schon immer mal so was machen. Hannah Abott war ganz aufgeregt und auch die Patil-Zwillinge waren hellauf begeistert.  
Draco konnte es noch nicht fassen. Was sollte er machen?  
‚Das kann die vergessen, ich mach mich doch nicht zum Deppen!'  
Kaithe war zweigeteilt, einerseits würde das bestimmt lustig werden, aber so richtig singen wollte sie nicht.  
„Professor, was schwebt ihnen denn vor, welches Stück wir machen?", fragte sie deshalb.  
„Ach ja, richtig. Ich dachte da so an Moulin Rouge, das dürfte ihnen doch gefallen, meine Damen. Und auch den Herren wird es nicht so abwegig sein.", zwinkerte sie vergnügt.  
„Aber wie wollen sie das machen, Kostüme und so?"  
„Ja, wir werden uns in Gruppen aufteilen. Die Schauspieler, welche für die Kostüme, welche für das Bühnenbild, Tänzer. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich schon sehr darauf freue. Aber als erstes müssen wir heraus finden, wer von ihnen singen kann. Und damit mir niemand durch die Lappen geht, muss jeder vorsingen, damit ich mir ein Bild machen kann."  
„Und was ist, wenn man sich weigert?", schnarrte Malfoy.  
„Dann sind Sie im Fach Muggelkunde durchgefallen. Haben Sie sich nicht so, das wird bestimmt ganz lustig."  
„Ja, zum schreien komisch.", entgegnete er mürrisch.  
‚Und wer ist daran schuld? Vater, wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme, ich hasse dich dafür.'

„Meine Herrschaften, bitte folgen Sie mir. Für unsere Zwecke ist dieser Raum nicht geeignet, aber keine Sorge, ich habe einen Neuen gefunden. Lassen sie ihre Sachen hier, die können wir nachher holen."  
Fünf Minuten später standen sie in einem der unteren Klassenzimmer, was doppelt so groß ist war der vorherige Raum. Hier standen keine Tische, nur ein Klavier und viel Platz, an den Wänden standen ein paar Stühle.  
„So, meine Lieben, stehen sie hier nicht so rum. Stellt euch bitte um das Klavier, wir singen uns ein und dann schauen wir mal, welche Rolle zu wem passt."  
Widerwillig stellte sich Kaithe ans Klavier, Draco wollte sich eigentlich weigern, aber ein mahnender Blick seiner Professorin sagte ihm, wenn du nicht spurst fliegst du raus. Und sein Stolz verbot ihm, in einem Fach schlecht zu sein. Wie sähe denn das aus, ein Malfoy, der in einem Fach nicht gut war.  
Als alle um das Klavier standen, setzte Mrs. Burbage an den Flügel.  
Neville sah gar nicht begeistert aus.  
„Nur mut, Mr. Longbottom, das wird schon.", versuchte sie ihn aufzumuntern. Ohne Erfolg.  
„So, fangen wir einfach an, wir gehen erst in die Tiefe, ich denk das fällt den meisten leichter. Ich spiele etwas vor und sie singen das nach mit ‚mom'." Sie spielte ein paar Noten, zweimal die Gleiche und dann immer einen Halbtonschritt tiefer. Das machte sie eine ganze Weile, mit den verschiedensten Arten der Spielweise.  
Kaithe stand neben Padma Patil und es war sehr unangenehm neben ihr zu stehen, denn sie traf kaum einen Ton richtig. Sie rückte unauffällig etwas mehr in Richtung Neville. Es stellte sich heraus, das Neville eine schöne Stimme hatte, nur etwas leise sang, weil er so schüchtern war.  
Nachdem sie die tiefen Töne abgehackt hatten, ging sie nun mit den Mädchen in die Höhe, was zum Teil in eine Katastrophe ausartete. Am schlimmsten waren die Patils. War es in den tiefen Tönen noch einigermaßen erträglich, wurde es, je höher es ging, umso schlimmer.  
„Mrs. Burbage, können wir aufhören zu singen, meine Schwester und ich würden lieber die Kostüme machen. Ich denke, wir sind nicht zum singen geboren.", meinte Parvati.  
„Natürlich, sie Beide können ja, wenn sie wollen, schon Pläne machen. Hinten auf dem Stuhl liegt noch mal der Inhalt des Stücks, vielleicht hilft es ihnen.", meinte sie mitfühlend.  
Draco verdrehte nur die Augen. Er musste sich zusammen reißen, dass er nicht noch ausrastete. Er weigerte sich, sich ein zu singen, stattdessen bewegte er nur die Lippen etwas. So einen Kinderkram musste er mitmachen. Was brachte es ihm, dass er hier sang? Vor allem noch vor der ganzen Schule, sein Ruf wäre ruiniert.

Nach einer halben Stunde erklärte Professor Burbage das Einsingen für beendet.  
„Wir fangen mit den Herren an, die Damen haben noch eine kleine Pause. Ich spiele ihnen jetzt ein Stück vor, der Text ist hier.", sagte sie und verteilte die Texte. „Ich spiele ihnen zwei Mal vor und beim zweiten Mal versuchen Sie bitte schon etwas mit zu singen. Später wird dann jeder einzeln vorsingen. Keine Angst, niemand lacht sie aus, denn wenn jemand auf die Idee kommen sollte, werde ich 50 Punkte abziehen und derjenige bekommt bis zum Ende des Schuljahres Nachsitzen bei mir."  
Die Melodie, die sie spielte, kannte Kaithe. Da ihre Eltern Muggel waren, kannte die ganze Muggelmusik und mochte sie auch. Das war im originalen von Elton John, Your Song.  
Beim zweiten mal spielen hörte man leise einige singen. Neville sang gut, doch hatte er Kaithes Meinung nach eine zu tiefe Stimme für dieses Lied. Seamus hörte sich zwar nicht schlecht an, aber nicht besonders aufregend. Malfoy konnte sie nicht hören, wahrscheinlich sang er gar nicht richtig. Vielleicht konnte er es auch nicht.  
„So, jetzt wird's ernst. Fangen wir mit ihnen an. Bleiben sie locker.", meinte Professor Burbage munter und deutete auf einen Ravenclaw, den Kaithleen nicht kannte.  
Als er leise anfing zu singen war schnell klar, dass er nicht singen konnte, er war noch zu sehr im Stimmbruch. Beschämt hörte der Junge auf und sah auf den Boden.  
„Achje…machen Sie sich nichts daraus, da ist ganz normal.", meinte sie freundlich.  
Der Ravenclaw war froh, dass er fertig war und verzog sich in die hinterste Ecke des Raumes. Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
„Na Mr. Malfoy, wie ich sehe freuen Sie sich richtig darauf zu singen, dann mal los.", forderte Mrs. Burbage ihn auf.  
„Ich mache das Bühnenbild, ich singe nicht.", kam es arrogant von ihm.  
„Was denn, Malfoy, schüchtern? Oder kannst du nicht singen?", feixte Kaithe.  
„Mrs. MacKenzie, Schluss damit. Und Mr. Malfoy, wenn sie nicht durchfallen wollen, dann singen Sie jetzt.", murrte die Lehrerin.  
Aber Draco sah Kaithe nur finster an. Pah, als ob ein Malfoy irgendetwas nicht könnte. Herausfordernd erwiderte sie seinen Blick..  
Professor Burbage fing an zu spielen und Malfoy schnappte sie einen Text und fing murrend an zu singen. Und zum Pech von Kaithe konnte er das auch noch verdammt gut.

My gift is my song  
And this one's for you

And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
It may be quite simple but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world

Sat on the roof  
And I kicked off the moss  
Well some of these verses  
Well they, they got me quite cross

But the sun's been kind  
Well I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting  
But these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if  
They're green or they're blue

Anyway the thing is  
What I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes  
I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
It may be quite simple but  
Now that it's done

I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world

I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world

'Gibt es irgendwas was dieser Arsch nicht kann?'  
Ihre Professorin war begeistert, alle sahen Draco verblüfft an. Draco war sich dessen bewusst, doch er stand öfter in der Öffentlichkeit, es störte ihn nicht. Er feixte innerlich über das Gesicht von MacKenzie. Als das Lied endete, klatschte Prof. Burbage in die Hände.  
„Ich denke, wir haben unseren Christian gefunden! Meinen Glückwunsch, Mr. Malfoy!", sie strahlte förmlich. Ganz anders Malfoy, dem war das Gesicht regelrecht eingeschlafen, was Kaithe wiederum zum Lachen brachte.  
„Ist das ihr Ernst? Es findet sich doch bestimmt ein anderer Trottel dafür!", versuchte er sich heraus zu reden.  
„Papperlapapp, das schaffen Sie schon. Jetzt brauchen wir noch einen Direktor, einen Argentinier, einen Zwerg und einen Duke."  
Eine halbe Stunde später waren alle Rollen vergeben. Neville wurde der Direktor, Harold Zidler, da er mit seinem Bass wunderbar reinpasste. Dean Thomas wurde der Duke, ein Hufflepuff namens Henry wurde der Argentinier und Seamus machte den Lilliputaner.  
„So, meine Damen, nun sind sie an der Reihe. Hier ihr Text, das Gleiche wie bei den Herren."

I follow the night  
Can't stand the light  
When will I begin  
To live again?

One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
What more could  
Your love do for me?  
When will love be  
Through with me?

Why live life from  
Dream to dream  
And dread the day  
when dreaming ends?

One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
Why live life from  
Dream to dream  
And dread the day  
When dreaming ends?

One day I'll fly away  
Fly, fly away

Die erste, die Vorsingen musste war Hannah, sie war nicht schlecht.  
Einige, die Kaithe nicht kannte, kamen danach, bis nur noch sie übrig blieb. Sie konnte singen, aber sie wollte nicht. Sie war nicht der Typ, der sich in den Mittelpunkt stellte, eher die, die hinter der Bühne arbeitete.  
„So, Ms. MacKenzie, sie sind dran."  
Juhuu', dachte sie ironisch.  
Draco zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie herausfordernd an. Ihr Blicke trafen sich und beide leisteten sich ein kurzes Duell mit ihren Augen, bis Kaithe auf den Text sah, um ihren Einsatz nicht zu verpassen.  
Draco wollte schon hämisch grinsen, nur dummerweise traf Kaithe die Töne, sie hatte eine schöne Stimme. Nicht so piepsig wie einige Mädchen, sondern etwas tiefer und kräftiger. Dracos Miene verriet jedoch nicht, was er dachte.  
Kaithe war froh, als das Lied zu Ende war, doch als sie die Blicke ihrer Lehrerin sah, konnte sie ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken.  
‚Oh, man ich hasse es.'  
„Bravo! Ich glaube wir haben unsere Hauptdarstellerin gefunden.", begeistert klatschte sie in die Hände.  
„Oh nein, wollen Sie nicht lieber jemand anderes nehmen? Ich würde lieber eine Nebenrolle nehmen."  
Kaithe sah Professor Burbage schon fast flehend an.  
„Seien Sie nicht albern Seien sie stolz auf ihre Stimme. Auf dem Stuhl dort hinten liegen die Texte und das Skript. Die Sänger können meinetwegen schon gehen. Der Rest, bleibt noch und wird noch eingeteilt, wir brauchen schließlich noch ein paar Schauspieler und Tänzer und alles. Wir treffen uns jetzt immer hier und alle zwei Wochen am Samstag auch, dafür bekommen sie in diesem Fach keine Hausaufgaben. Wir konzentrieren uns nur noch hier rauf. Ich hoffe, Sie alle geben ihr bestes."  
Damit verabschiedete sie die ersten.  
Kaithes Laune hatte den Nullpunkt erreicht. Sie mit Malfoy, das konnte nicht gut gehen und dann auch noch vor der ganzen Schule!! Neville folgte ihr, er war völlig fertig mit den Nerven. Er sollte singen?  
„Ich schaff das nicht.", murmelte er die ganze Zeit vor sich hin.  
„Ach, red doch nicht so einen Blödsinn, du kannst singen, du singst gut. Jetzt zeig doch mal der Welt, dass Neville Longbottom mehr kann als schüchtern sein.", forderte sie ihn etwas ruppig auf, bevor sie zu Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe ging.  
Auch Draco konnte es nicht fassen. Wieso immer er, was hatte er eigentlich verbrochen? Auch noch mit dem Schlammblut zusammen, das kann ja noch heiter werden. Vor allem, was würde sein Vater sagen? Aber, der sollte sich trauen, der war doch Schuld an der Misere! Mit einer frostigen Miene machte er sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, Gott sei Dank hatte er jetzt eine Freistunde. Die Schüler, die ihm in den Weg kamen, verloren alle Punkte, egal aus welchem Haus sie waren. Ein Erstklässler wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah, als Draco ihm 10 Punkte abzog. Er wollte empört nachfragen, lies es jedoch, als er Dracos Blick sah. Schnell ging der Junge weiter und Malfoy stapfte schlecht gelaunt in den Kerker.  
hel


	10. Chapter 10

hallöle, hier das neue kap

hallöle, hier das neue kap..ist sogar extra langschaffen wir es mal auf fünf kommis??  
mal sehen, auf jedenfall danke an die treuen kommischreibeer, ihr seid toll  
hel

10.Kapitel

Als Draco im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, sah er Blaise auf der Couch sitzen.  
Missmutig setzte er sich auf einen gegenüber liegenden Sessel.  
„Na wie war Muggelkunde?", grinste Zabini. Er wusste, das Draco dieses Fach hasste, aber es machte unheimlich Spaß, ihn damit auf zu ziehen.  
Draco machte allerdings nur eine abwertende Geste und knurrte vor sich hin.  
„Was, so schlimm? Hat MacKenzie dich wieder geärgert?", feixte er.  
„Hör bloß auf mit der. Ich versuche das alles zu verdrängen."  
Neugierig, wie Blaise nun mal war, schnappte er sich die Blätter und überflog alles. Draco, der seine Augen geschlossen hatte und versuchte zu verdrängen was ihm bevor stand, ignorierte ihn einfach.  
„Was ist denn das? Moulin Rouge? Wollt ihr singen?", kam die scherzhafte Frage.  
Das gequälte Stöhnen aus dem Sessel sagte ihm, wie richtig er damit lag.  
Blaise brach in schallendem Gelächter aus.  
„Und jetzt sag mir bitte, du singst! Wer bist du denn?", er konnte sich kaum noch auf der Couch halten. Zu amüsant war die Vorstellung, das der „Eisprinz von Slytherin" das Mikrofon schwingt."  
„Schlimmer..."  
„Wie? Schlimmer, wenn ich das so sehe, passt am besten dieser Duke, bis du das?", fragte er lachend.  
„Nein."  
„Komm schon, wer bist du??"  
„Das werd ich dir auch noch auf die Nase binden, was? Da du dich jetzt schon kaum zusammen reißen kannst.", knurrte der Blonde.  
„Bitte, ich bin auch ganz brav.", kam es mit einem Hundeblick von seinem Freund. Blaise war so ein Chaot, er konnte nie ernst sein, der kleine Frauenschwarm. Viele Mädels waren scharf auf ihn, aber er wollte Keine. Die interessierten ihn nicht, er war nicht so der Typ für Modepüppchen, er wollte jemanden der einen Spaß verstand.  
„Warte, ich rate, Der Direktor? Nein, das passt ja nun gar nicht... du bist Christian, der liebestolle Autor." Lachte Blaise.  
„Grr.. Hör auf mit dem Scheiß.", fauchte Draco.  
„Was, wirklich? Hihi..." Jetzt war es vorbei, sich den Bauch haltend vor lachen, flog Blaise von der Couch. Er stellte sich den Miesepeter Draco als liebestollen Schriftsteller vor.  
„Bist du bald fertig? Und bitte nicht ganz so laut, muss ja nicht gleich jeder wissen.", zischte sein Kumpel.  
„Sorry, Mann...aber echt zu komisch. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden hab bist du in eine Kurtisane verliebt. Weist du wer die spielt?"  
„Das ist das schlimmste an der ganzen Sache.", murmelte er.  
„Warum?"  
„MacKenzie."  
„MACKENZIE?! Haha...", und wieder brüllte er vor Lachen.  
„Schhh..., halt die Klappe. Und ich kann mich nicht mal weigern, dann fliege ich in diesem Fach durch."  
Draco war von Anfang an klar gewesen, das Blaise das urkomisch fand, so war er eben.

Nachdem Kaithe missmutig Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe über sich ergehen lassen hatte, stocherte sie nun lustlos in ihrem Salat herum.  
„Salat? Was ist den mit dir los.", fragte Ginny und setzte sich neben sie.  
„Nichts.", murmelte sie.  
„Aha...wie nichts hört sich das aber nicht an. Was hat Malfoy denn nun schon wieder gemacht?"  
„Hör mir bloß mit dem Typen auf.", meinte sie, sah aber aus Reflex rüber zum Slytherintisch, wo ein gereizter Draco saß. Als er ihren Blick bemerkte funkelten seine kalten Augen sie wütend an. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick.  
„Nichts, ja? Ihr erdolcht euch ja schon fast mit euren Blicken.", grinste Gin.  
„Lass sie, Ginny. Sie ist seit Muggelkunde so.", meinte Neville, der gegenüber saß.  
„Was ist denn passiert?"  
„Professor Burbage hat ein Projekt gestartet, wir spielen einen Musicalfilm nach, Moulin Rouge."  
„Und? Das klingt doch toll, mal was anderes."  
„Kaithe spielt die Satine, eine Hauptfigur und Malfoy die andere, Christian. Und die Beiden sind verliebt in einander.", erzählte Neville.  
„Was? Hihihi...", Ginny brach in Gelächter aus.  
„Jaja, lach du nur.", maulte Kaithleen  
„Es tut mir leid, hahaha... aber die Vorstellung... zu komisch...", Ginny stützte sich auf den Tisch und fächerte sich Luft zu.  
Einige hatten sich schon verwundert zu ihr umgedreht.

Am Slytherintisch starrte Draco griesgrämig vor sich hin.  
„Wenn ich das richtig interpretiere, hat die MacKenzie gerade der Weasley von eurem Projekt erzählt. Ihr seid da anscheinend mal ausnahmsweise einer Meinung.", grinste Blaise, der die Szene beobachtet hatte.  
„Mir doch egal.", fauchte Draco.  
„Komm mal wieder runter, Prinzesschen, so schlimm wird es bestimmt nicht."  
„Wir können ja tauschen."  
„Nee, lass mal. Aber es hätte schlimmer sein können, sie sieht wenigstens gut aus."

Am Gryffindortisch hatte sich Ginny einigermaßen beruhigt. Neville erzählte ihr vom Stück und das er auch mitsingt, sich aber nicht so sicher ist.  
„Ich denke schon, du schaffst das. Ich freu mich schon richtig auf die Aufführung. Ein Neujahrsball? Auch mal'ne nette Sache."  
Schließlich tauchten auch Ron, Hermine und Harry auf.  
„Na, alles klar bei euch?", fragte Mine.  
Stöhnend lies Kaithe ihren Kopf auf den Tisch knallen.  
„Jepp, alles bestens.", lachte Ginny.  
„Bis du sicher?", fragte Ron. „Sie sieht nicht so gut aus."  
„Danke für das Kompliment.", sagte Kaithe, ohne den Kopf zu heben.  
Besorgt sah Mine von der Einen zur Anderen.  
„Wirklich alles klar?"  
„Es könnte nicht besser sein.", meinte Kaithe sarkastisch.  
„Ach lass sie nur. Die schmollt, weil sie mit Malfoy in einem Stück spielen muss.  
„WAS?", kam es synchron von den Dreien.  
Kurz erklärte Ginny die Sachlage. Hermine fand, dass es eine tolle Idee wäre, um endlich mal den Zwist zwischen den Häusern zu beseitigen.  
„Es ist gut für den Zusammenhalt der Häuser. Vielleicht kommen sich dann endlich alle etwas näher.", meinte sie belehrend.  
„Und wie nah?", lächelte Ginny.  
„Monster.", knurrte die Schwarzhaarige, die wieder gerade saß.  
„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Harry misstrauisch.  
„Naja, sie und Malfoy dürfen ein Liebespaar spielen.", grinste sie zuckersüß. Ihr tat ihre Freundin schon etwas leid, aber es machte so Spaß, sie damit auf zu ziehen.  
„Was? Das soll der wagen, den Mistkerl mach ich fertig...", fauchte Harry sogleich wütend.  
„Jetzt beruhig dich mal wieder.", meinte Mine.

Drüben bei den Schlangen konnte sich Blaise kaum noch auf der Bank halten.  
„Anscheinend ist Potter wenig von der Vorstellung begeistert, das du ihm sein Mädchen vielleicht wegnimmst."  
„Als ob ich die haben wollen würde.", meinte Draco abwertend.  
„Ja, aber es müsste dir doch gefallen, St. Potter leiden zu lassen."  
Man sah förmlich wie Draco ein Licht aufging und sein Mund sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen verzog.  
„Da ergeben sich ja ganz neue Perspektiven.  
„Nicht das ich was mit Der anfangen würde, aber Potter damit zu ärgern... wenigstens etwas positives an der Aktion.", meinte Draco mit einer sichtlich besseren Laune. Zwar war er immer noch angefressen wegen der Sache, aber es gab ihm Genugtuung zu wissen, dass Potter außer sich sein würde.

„Bleib locker, Alter. Kaithe kann sich schon gut gegen das Frettchen wehren. Die Beiden streiten sich ja schon öfter als du dich mit ihm.", meinte Ron.  
Kaithe sah den Rothaarigen überrascht an, seit wann bleib Ron denn so ruhig, wenn es um Malfoy ging? Das Gleiche schien auch Mine zu denken.  
„Ronald, geht es dir gut?"  
„Warum? türlich.", meinte er aufgebracht.  
„Nichts, ich war nur etwas überrascht.", grinste sie. „ So, aber noch mal zurück zu dir.", und dabei sah sie zu Kaithe.  
„Ich kann Malfoy auch nicht leiden, ich hasse ihn sogar, diesen...lassen wir das. Aber ich finde es ist doch eine gute Idee von Professor Burbage, außerdem macht so was doch bestimmt viel Spaß! Schade, das ich Muggelkunde abgewählt hab.", seufzte sie.  
„Die Idee an sich ist ja nicht schlecht, aber erstens mag ich es nicht im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und zweitens, ich kann nicht so tun, als würde ich Malfoy lieben, wie denn auch? Er ist ein arroganter, egoistischer, aufgeblasener Idiot. Ich hätte viel lieber eine Nebenrolle, als Tänzer oder ich würde gern mit am Bühnenbild und an der Umsetzung arbeiten. Aber mir bleibt anscheinend keine Wahl, Professor Burbage ist schon Feuer und Flamme für dieses Stück. Ich hab jetzt eine Freistunde, da wird ich mir mal den Inhalt und die Texte durchlesen und mich in der Bibliothek etwas informieren.", sagte die Schwarzhaarige und verabschiedete sich von ihren Freunden.  
In der Bibliothek angekommen lies sie sich erst mal auf einen Sessel plumpsen. Aus ihrer Tasche holte sie alle Materialien, die sie von ihrer Professorin bekommen hatte.  
'Na dann mal los, erst mal der Inhalt, vielleicht wird es ja gar nicht so schlimm', versuchte sie sich zu motivieren. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte sie das Skript überflogen. Es war eine Romanze mit einem tragischen Ende, nicht ganz ihr Geschmack, aber ganz in Ordnung. Die Songs fand sie auch ganz gut, am besten gefiel ihr das Streitgespräch. Der Song hieß Elephants Love, am Anfang streiten sich die beiden Hauptcharaktere darüber ob man nur von Liebe leben kann und am Ende gibt Satine ihre Liebe zu. Sehr kitschig, aber irgendwie auch recht lustig.  
‚Mal kucken, ob ich hier auch was darüber finde.'  
Neugierig stand sie auf und stöberte durch die Regale. Tatsächlich fand sie nach kurzer Suche ein Buch über das Moulin Rouge in Paris und über die Verhältnisse in der damaligen Zeit. Als sie wieder zu ihrem Tisch zurückging, bemerkte sie die beiden Patil Schwestern, die aufgeregt über einigen Blättern Pergament saßen und tuschelten und lachten. Als sie Kaithe sahen, winkten sie sie rüber.  
„Schau mal unsere ersten Entwürfe für das Stück.", meinte Padma aufgeregt und hielt ihr die verschiedensten Blätter entgegen. Kaithleen stellte ihre Bücher ab und nahm die Zettel.  
Ach du Schreck! So was kann ich doch nicht anziehen, dachte sie schockiert. Das erste war ein silbernes glitzerndes Kostüm, das Oberteil war eine Coursage, die überall glitzerte. Und diese ging in eine Art Rock über. Der Rock ging geschlossen bis knapp über den Po und dann gab es an den Seiten jeweils einen langen Schlitz, der bis übers Knie ging. Dazu hatten sie einen schwarzen Hut und weiße Handschuhe und natürlich ein paar silberne High-heels.  
„Wir haben uns gedacht, das wäre perfekt für deinen ersten Auftritt als Kurtisane.", kam es begeistert von Paravati. „Und was sagst du?"  
„Ähm, ist das nicht etwas knapp??"  
„So ein Blödsinn, du hast natürlich eine Strumpfhose drunter, da sieht man nichts. Außerdem bist du eine Kurtisane, vergiss das nicht. Wir haben Professor Burbage gefragt und sie meinte, wir sollten uns an die geschichtlichen Vorbilder halten. Da haben wir in einem Buch nachgeschlagen und glaub mir da waren viel freizügigere Klamotten drin. Aber wir dachten una, zu Satine gehört etwas mehr Klasse, bist ja schließlich keine billige Nutte."  
'Danke für das Kompliment', dachte sie sarkastisch.  
„Ja und für deine erste Begegnung mit Draco haben wir uns auch schon was ausgedacht.", sagte Padma und drückte ihr ein neues Bild in die Hand.  
Das wird ja immer besser hier.  
Ein hauch von nichts war auf dem Bild zu sehen. Na gut etwas mehr war es schon, aber nicht sehr viel mehr. Diesmal war es ganz in schwarz. Wieder eine Coursage und dazu schwarze knappe Hosen und Strapse und nicht zu vergessen schwarze High-heels.  
„Vergesst es, so etwas ziehe ich nicht an, dann kann ich doch gleich nackt gehen. Nein, auf keinen Fall!", rieft sie aufgebracht.  
„Hab dich doch nicht so, schließlich willst du ihn in der Szene verführen. Da kannst du keinen Sack anhaben.", protestierten die Beiden sofort.  
„Aber auch nicht so etwas."  
„Wenn wir einen Kompromiss machen, bist du dann zufrieden?"  
„Was für einen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.  
„Die Sachen bleiben so, aber du bekommst noch einen Mantel darüber, ok?", schlug Padma vor.  
„Was ist das für ein Mantel.", so ganz traute sie der Sache nicht. Erst sollte sie fast nackt gehen und dann bekam sie auf einmal einen Mantel. So blöd war sie ja nun auch nicht.  
„Naja, er wäre natürlich auch schwarz, aber relativ durchsichtig.", meinte Padma scheinheilig.  
„Ich komm nicht drum herum, oder?"  
„Nein, auf keinen Fall.", kam es prompt.  
Kaithleen gab sich geschlagen und ging wieder zurück zu ihrem Tisch.  
In den Büchern war das Leben einer Kurtisane beschrieben, furchtbar. Frauen wurden wie ein Stück Fleisch betrachtet, wer am meisten zahlte, hatte gewonnen.  
'Prima und genau so eine spiel ich! Was hab ich nur getan, das ich so was verdiene? Und dann auch noch mit Malfoy und in solchen Klamotten. Das wird was werden.', seufzte sie, legte die Bücher zur Seite und fing mit ihren Zaubertrank-Hausaufgaben an.  
Viel zu schnell für Kaithes Geschmack ging die Zeit um, und ehe sie sich versah machte sie sich am nächsten Tag wieder auf den Weg zu Muggelkunde.

Professor Burbage war sichtlich aufgeregt. Fröhlich wuselte sie bereits in dem neuen Raum herum, räumte Stühle zur Seite, sah sie die ersten Entwürfe der Patil Schwestern an und spielte am Grammophon herum. Als alle Schüler auf den Stühlen saßen, räusperte sie sich kurz und fing dann an zu erklären wie die heutige Stunde vonstatten gehen sollte.  
„So meine Lieben. Nachdem wir das Letzte mal die Gruppen eingeteilt haben, fangen wir nun mit der Planung an. Wir haben schon wunderbare Entwürfe von Padma und Parvati Patil bekommen, die heute noch ausgearbeitet werden.", zwinkerte sie in die Richtung der Schwestern. „Dann werden wir heute die erste Szene üben, in der Christian auf die Schauspieler trifft. Die Gruppe, die für das Bühnenbild und für die Technik verantwortlich ist, macht daran selbständig weiter, die Tänzer können im Nebenraum proben und der Rest lernt seinen Text und kann schon etwas üben, aber ohne die Szene zu stören. In fünf Minuten geht's los. Darf ich bitten, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Smith, Mr. Miller und Mr. Grey."  
Der Slytherin machte ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter, als er auf die provisorische Bühne stolzierte.  
Kaithe wurde von Padma weggezogen, weil diese noch ihre Maße brauchte. Denn eigentlich wollte die dunkelhaarige der Probe zusehen. Wie der Schönling sich dabei anstellte, würde sie schon brennend interessieren.  
„Also in dieser Szene geht es ja wie Sie alle wissen, darum, dass Christian in seinem kleinen Zimmer sitzt und durch die Decke der Argentinier fällt. Dieser hat die Schlafkrankheit. Mr. Smith, sie müssen also an den besagten Stellen ähnlich einer Ohnmacht umfallen, keine Sorge, wir lassen sie weich fallen.", grinste Prof. Burbage. „ Und sie Mr. Malfoy sind leicht verwirrt zu Beginn, helfen aber in dem Stück aus. Wenn es dann um die Redewendung geht, sind sie erst etwas zögerlich, aber als ihnen dann niemand zuhört, sind sie etwas lauter. Alles verstanden? Ja? Prima, dann können wir ja anfangen."  
Am liebsten wäre Draco gegangen, so etwas Furchtbares musste er noch nie tun. Sein Ruf war im Eimer, wenn die Aufführung von gesehen worden war. Wie befohlen stellten sich alle auf ihre Plätze, Seamus wirkte recht hibbelig. Und auch Henry wirkte etwas nervös, den Beiden war es wichtiger als Draco, der nur genervt aus einem imaginären Fenster starrte und über Liebe nachdenken musste. Als es plötzlich krachte und ein Argentinier, oder auch Henry, so tat als würde er schlafen. Keine Sekunde später hatte Seamus seinen Auftrit, stellte sich vor als Touluse.  
„Es tut uns wirklich leid das wir hier einfach so reinplatzen, aber wir üben gerade ein sehr wichtiges Stück. Spectacular, Spectacular."  
Nun trat Miller und Grey auf, als eigentlicher Autor des Stückes und als Pianist.  
„Wie sollen wir es bloß schaffen, das Konzept zu proben, wenn der immer schläft? Ohne einen sensiblen schweizer Hirtenjungen schaffen wir das nie.", meinte Grey und sah dabei Draco bittend an.  
Dieser leierte nur die Augen. Ohne eine Antwort von ihm abzuwarten, meinten die anderen begeistert das er das doch machen könnte.  
„So, also stell dir vor du bist in der Schweiz…", meinte Rob Grey, und legte seinen Arm um Draco, als würde er ihm praktisch die Berge zeigen.  
„Stopp.", meinte Prof. Burbage. „ Das war schon ganz gut, aber bitte Mr. Malfoy, etwas mehr Enthusiasmus! Versetzen Sie sich in die Rolle."  
Draco nickte wiederwillig.  
‚Gott, bin ich froh wenn das vorbei ist.'  
„Dann machen sie an der Stelle weiter."  
Draco stellte sich auf eine Treppe und tat so, als würde verträumt in die Ferne schauen, Seamus sang. Dabei wurde er von Audray, dem Autoren, unterbrochen, da Miller, als Pianist zu laut gespielt hatte.  
„Könnten wir uns bitte auf eine Untermalung meiner Worte einigen?", sagte er und fuchtelte wichtigtuerisch mit den Händen.  
Dann ging eine Disskusion um den Text los, bis zu der Stelle wo Draco sich einmischen musste, was er nun auch widderwillig tat.  
„The hills of the love with the sound of music."  
Die Professorin gluckste vergnügt. Und Draco war zum kotzen zu Mute.

Währendessen, war Kaithe im hinteren Teil des Raumes und musste still stehen, damit man ihre Maße nehmen konnte.  
„Mein Gott, du hast eine perfekte Figur. Wenn ich daran denke wie viel du isst, ein Wunder.", schwärmte Parvati.  
„Brauchst du noch lange?", fragte Kaithe leicht genervt. Sie hatte kein Bock, sich mit ihr über ihre Figur zu unterhalten.

Nach einer 30min Probe, machten alle eine Pause.  
„Wir kommen doch ganz gut voran, oder? Wir machen gleich noch die Szene wo Satin ihren Auftritt hat, sind die Tänzer bereit? Miss MacKenzie, wie sieht es mit dem Text aus?"  
„Ich glaub ich kann ihn."  
„Wegen uns Tänzern.", meldete sich eine Rawenclaw, dessen Name Kaithe nicht kannte zu Wort.  
„Ja, Miss Anderson?"  
„Wir könne unsere Choreografie für diese Szene zwar schon, aber wir sind zu wenige. Ich würde vorschlagen das wir noch freiwillige Suchen."  
„Eine hervorragende Idee, machen sie bitte einen Aushang ans schwarze Brett, das diejenigen sich bitte bei mir melden mögen. So, ich denke wir fangen einfach mal an. Miss MacKenize, ich habe magisch eine Schaukel für sie an der Decke befestigt, die sich langsam runterlassen wird. Schwingen sie erst etwas hin und her und kommen sie dann runter. Mr. Longbotton sind Sie bereit?"  
„Mh..ja.", Nevielle hatte schon jetzt panische Angst, das ihn jemand auslachen könnte.  
Was dem Slyhterin natürlich ein gehässiges Lachen ins Gesicht zeichnete.  
„Alle auf ihre Plätze."  
Draco machte sich schon mal bereit, über Longbotton oder MacKenzie zu lachen.  
Professor Burbage stellte das Grammophon an und es ging los.  
Kaithte saß etwas nervös auf der Schaukel. ‚Gott ist das peinlich. Was tut man nicht alles für seine Noten.' Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein, bevor sie begann.  
„The french are glad to die for Love…"  
Die Schaukel kam langsam nach unten und Kaithe versuchte nebenbei zu singen und etwas aufreizende Gesten zu zeigen. Denn schließlich war sie die jenige, die alle um den Finger wickelte, laut Skript.

Gott sei Dank hatte aber auch diese Probe ein Ende. Der Erste, der raus war, war Malfoy. Er brauchte jetzt erstmal etwas Ruhe. Die ganzen Idioten machten seinen Nerven zu schaffen. Seine Laune war, wie immer in letzter Zeit, auf dem Nullpunkt. Schnur stracks ging er in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.  
„Draco, was stapfst du denn hier so schlecht gelaunt herum?", spottete sein Patenonkel, der gerade aus seinem Klassenraum kam.  
„Nichts.", knurrte der Schönling.  
Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Na, wenn das nichts ist. Komm mal bitte mit." Snape ging mit Draco in seine Privaträume und schloss hinter den beiden die Tür.  
„So, setz dich und erzähl, was deine Laune trübt."  
„Vergiss es, du lachst mich aus. Was ja nur verständlich wäre. Es ist schon so schlimm genug.", klagte er.  
„Ich werde nicht lachen."  
„Muggelkunde, unsere Professorin kam auf die tolle Idee eine art Musicalfilmding zu machen. Mit richtig kitschiger Handlung und jetzt rate doch mal, wer die Hauptrolle bekommen hat?", fragte Draco sarkastisch.  
„Ich habe davon gehört. Aber das ausgerechnet du da mitspielst. Ich freu mich schon auf die Aufführung."  
„Haha, sehr lustig, ich wusste du lachst mich aus.", sagte Draco und wollte schon gehen.  
„Warte, so schlimm kann es doch nicht sein.", meinte Snape.  
„Es ist sogar schlimmer, MacKenzie ist Hauptdarstellerin und wir dürfen ein Liebespaar spielen!", spie Draco es nur so aus.  
„Passt auf, das ihr es nur spielt.", zischte Snape.  
Draco funkelte seinen Patenonkel wütend an, bevor er erhobenen Hauptes ging.  
Erst als er weg war, erlaubte sich Severus zu schmunzeln. Er war in der Tat sehr gespannt auf die Aufführung.

Am Nachmittag saßen Kaithe und Ginny zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum und machten Hausaufgaben. Kaithleen brütete gerade über ihrem Aufsatz für Snape, als ihre eine Idee kam.  
‚Mh, warum nicht. Wäre einen Versuch Wert. Ich müsste Snape mal fragen, am besten gleich.'  
Begeistert von ihrer Idee wollte sie gleich los, schnell packte sie ihre Sachen ein, doch dann stoppte sie.  
‚Würde er mir helfen? Mist.. doch wie heißt es so schön? Wer wagt der nicht gewinnt.'  
Sie schnappte sich ihre Tasche und wollte schon los, als Ginny sie aufhielt.  
„Alles klar bei dir? Erst packst du alles schnell ein, dann stehst du da und starrst Löcher in die Luft und jetzt willst du wieder schnell losrasen?", grinste Gin.  
„Jaja, alles klar, ich erzähl die später alles genau, aber jetzt muss mich beeilen.", meinte sie enthusiastisch und schon war sie weg.  
Leicht verwirrt schaute Ginny ihr hinterher, sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
‚Kein Wunder, das Ron sie manchmal komisch findet. Chaot!'

In der Zwischenzeit war Kaithes Mut rapide gesunken, je näher sie dem Kerker kam. Nun stand sie vor Snapes Büro und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Soviel zum Thema berühmter Gryffindor. ‚Mut', dachte sie trocken. Sie fasste sich ein Herz und klopfte.  
„Haben Sie sich also endlich getraut zu klopfen.", begrüßte Snape sie tonlos.  
„Ja, also... ich... ich wollte sie was fragen."  
‚Komm schon Hunde die Bellen beißen nicht.' , dachte sie.  
Abwartend sah Snape sie an. Insgeheim fragte er sich, was es denn so schlimmes sei, das sie hier so rumstotterte.  
„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit herauszufinden wer seine Eltern sind?"  
„Kommen Sie rein.", knurrte er und öffnete die Tür, sodass sie eintreten konnte.  
Drinnen setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und forderte sie auf, sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber zu setzten.  
„So, und jetzt erklären Sie mir bitte, was sie von mir wollen."  
„Ich möchte wissen, wer meine Eltern sind und ich dachte, das es bestimmt einen Trank oder so etwas dafür gibt.", kam es ruhig von ihr. Ihre Nervosität hatte sich bereits gelegt.  
Snape sah sie ernst an, als er über ihre Bitte nachdachte.  
„Sie haben recht, so etwas gibt es. Doch warum wollen Sie es auf einmal wissen? Und weshalb glauben Sie, das ich ihnen helfen würde?"  
Tja, genau das wusste sie selber nicht.  
„Also wissen wollte ich es schon von dem Moment an, als ich erfuhr, dass ich adoptiert war. Aber ich hatte früher keine Möglichkeiten dazu. Vorhin kam mir die Idee, dass es so was bestimmt gibt. Und tja... warum Sie mir helfen sollten, kann ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht sagen. Vielleicht weil sie so ein Herzensguter Kerl sind?", scherzte sie.  
Snapes Augenbraue wanderte bis zu dem Ansatz seiner fettigen Haare.  
„ Nun, ich werde ihnen helfen. Allerdings werden sie davon niemandem erzählen, auch ihren Gryffindor-Freunden nicht.", zischte er. „Falls Jemand fragen sollte, sagen Sie einfach, dass sie bei mir Nachsitzen müssen."  
„Dankeschön!", Kaithe war zugegeben erleichtert, es war einfacher als gedacht.  
„Sie werden nächsten Sonntag um eins bei mir sein, und seien Sie pünktlich. Aber eines sage ich ihnen, ich bekomme heraus, wenn Sie es jemandem erzählen.", schärfte er ihr noch einmal ein, bevor er sie vor düe Tür setzte.  
Kaithe machte sich gut gelaunt auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum und Snape machte sich genervt daran, Arbeiten zu korrigieren. Auf was hatte er sich da bloß eingelassen?

Als die Gryffindor gut gelaunt im Turm ankam, wurde sie sogleich von Ginny ausgefragt, wo sie den nun gewesen sei. Kaithe zog sie ohne ein Wort zu sagen mit in den Schlafsaal.  
„Sag schon, mach es nicht so spannend.", langsam wurde Ginny sehr neugierig.  
„Ich hab schwören müssen nichts zu sagen.", meinte Kaithe.  
„Aber mir kannst du es doch sagen, ich sag auch nicht weiter, versprochen."  
„Nein, ich sag nichts."  
„Und warum hast du mich dann mit hoch geschleppt?", meinte Gin leicht säuerlich.  
„Ich darf zwar nichts sagen, aber von Pantomime hat er nichts gesagt.", grinste sie.  
Ginnys Gesicht leuchtete vor Aufregung.  
„Fang an, mal kucken ob ich es rausbekomme."  
Kaithe zeigte drei Finger hoch.  
„Drei Worte, ok."  
Dann hielt sie wieder einen hoch, um zu zeigen das sie jetzt anfing. Sie zeigte auf ihre Haare, versuchte sie etwas anzuklatschen, sodass es aussah als würden sie fettig am Kopf kleben. Dann deutete sie auf ihre Nase und wollte verdeutlichen das die anders aussah, sie zeigte eine anderen Form. Dann sah sie Gin böse an und tat so, als würde sie mit ihr schimpfen.  
Gin musste sich am Bett festhalten, sonst wäre sie vor lachen vom Bett gekugelt.  
„Mh... du meckerst anscheinend jemand an, angeklatschte Haare, eine komische Nase... mh...", sie schlug sich mit der Hand an die Stirn.  
„Snape."  
Kaithe symbolisierte ihr mit dem Daumen, dass sie richtig lag. Dann tat Kaithleen so, als würde sie in einem Kessel oder was rühren, und zwischen durch schmiss sie diverse Sachen hinein.  
„Du kochst, nein, du rührst etwas. Einen Trank?", fragte Gin.  
Wider richtig.  
Das letzte war schwieriger zu zeigen. Sie zeigte auf Ginny, dann auf ein Bild ihrer Familie.  
„Meine Familie, was hat die denn damit zu tun?"  
In Ginnys Gesicht sah man förmlich das Fragezeichen.  
Kaithe schüttelte den Kopf, sie zeigte auf sich und dann auf das Bild.  
„Du?"  
Wieder zeigte sie auf sich, dann auf das Bild und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du hast keine Familie?"  
Kaithe nickte.  
„Aber was hat das mit einem Trank und Snape zu tun?", Ginny überlegte.  
„Ich nehme an, Snape hilft dir bei irgendwas?"  
Wieder ein nicken.  
„Mit deiner Familie?"  
Kaithe nickte.  
„Er hilft dir deine Familie zu finden?"  
"Richtig!", sagte Kaithe schließlich..  
„Aha, ich bin überrascht. Ist das nicht zu menschlich für Snape?"  
Kaithe sah sie böse an.  
„Jaja, ich sag ja gar nichts mehr. Aber du musst zugeben, es ist sonst nicht seine Art."  
„Stimmt.", meinte sie. „Aber wehe du sagst irgendjemandem davon etwas, niemanden klar!!"  
„Niemandem, ich schwöre."  
„Gut, dann lass und unsere Hausaufgaben zu Ende machen."  
„Also ich bin fertig. Während du bei Snape warst, hab ich meine Hausaufgaben zu Ende gemacht.", grinste Gin.  
„Dann mach ich es eben alleine."  
„Und lern schön deinen Text, unser kleiner Star.", ärgerte Ginny sie.  
Kaithe streckte ihr bloß die Zunge raus, ehe sie ging.

In einem ganz anderen Teil des Schlosses, saß der Schulleiter mit Severus in seinem Büro.  
„Gibt es was neues bei dem Malfoy-Jungen, Severus?  
„Nein, nur das Lucius Druck macht und munter die Weihe seines Sohnes plant."  
„Mh, dass der Junge auch so stur sein muss.", murmelte Dumbledore und lutschte vergnüglich einen Bonbon.  
Severus hasste es, wenn der Schulleiter sich aufführte wie ein kleines Kind. Es reichte, wenn er sich in seiner Klasse mit kleinen Kindern rumschlagen musste.  
„War das alles, oder gibt's noch was? Es wird dich überraschen, aber es gibt tatsächlich Menschen die arbeiten.", knurrte Snape.  
Wie immer ignorierte Dumbledore die bissigen Kommentare seines Kollegen.  
„Nein, das war erst einmal alles.", meinte der Schulleiter vergnügt. „Obwohl, warte mal."  
Snape, der gerade gehen wollte, drehte sich sichtlich genervt um.  
„Was?"  
„Du solltest wirklich mal ein Zitronendrop probieren, Severus. Dann bekommst du im Handumdrehen eine bessere Laune.", zwinkerte ihm Dumbledore zu.  
Ohne zu antworten rauschte Snape davon.  
„Dann eben nicht.", meinte Dumbledore, und lutschte sein Bonbon weiter.


	11. Chapter 11

hallöchen, mal wieder ein kap von mir

hallöchen, mal wieder ein kap von mir. weil ich wieder so lange gebraucht hab, ist es als entschädigung auch extra lang  
aber an alle schwarzleser: schreibt doch mal bitte ein kommi. ich weiß, ich bin ja auch nciht viel besser, geb ich ja zu. aber ich schreibe wenigstens alle 2-3 kaps ein kommis!!  
wenn ich fünf kommis bekomme, lade ich sofort das neue kap och, ist nähmlich schon fertig.  
aber jetzt viel spaß beim lesen!

Die Schulwoche neigte sich langsam dem Ende, die Schüler freuten sich auf das kommende Quidditch Spiel Ravenclaw gegen Griffindor.  
Dracos Laune erreichte am Freitagmorgen den Gefrierpunkt, als die Post kam und er einen Brief von zu Hause erhielt:

"Sohn,  
mich würde interessieren, warum du in den letzten Wochen keinen Brief geschrieben hast. Davon ab, dass deine Mutter enttäuscht ist, nichts von dir zu hören, habe ich dir meiner Meinung nach klar und deutlich gesagt, dass du mich auf dem laufenden halten sollst! Dein Verhalten wird noch Konsequenzen haben, sei dir da sicher!  
Das eigentliche Anliegen meines Briefes ist Folgendes: Der Lord interessiert sich für die Neue und du wirst mir ein paar ihrer Haare schicken. Soviel sei dir gesagt, meine Nachforschungen haben ergeben, dass sie adoptiert ist und eventuell sogar reinblütig ist.  
Ich warne ich, lass dir damit nicht zuviel Zeit!

LM  
P.S.  
Deine Weihe findet in zwei Monaten statt. Fühl dich geehrt!"

Dracos Gesicht wurde, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch blasser als normal. Schnell rang er nach Fassung, musste ja nicht jeder wissen was los ist. Den meisten der Schüler fiel nichts an Dracos Verhalten auf, doch drei Personen hatten seinen kurzen Ausbruch mitbekommen. Sein bester Freund Blaise sah ihn misstrauisch an. Am liebsten wollte er sofort fragen was los war, aber er konnte sich zusammenreißen. Denn auch wenn die Slytherins an sich zusammenhielten gab es immer ein paar Spione und niemand außer er wusste von Dracos Problemen. Und selbst er wusste nicht viel.  
Die zweite Person war Kaithe, obwohl das eher ein Zufall war. Denn als Neville von dem Musical erzählt hatte, fiel ihr finsterer Blick automatisch zu den Tisch der Schlangen. Sie war sich hundert Prozent sicher dort ein arrogantes Gesicht zu sehen, allerdings sah sie kurz einen bleichen Malfoy, bevor er seine Fassung wieder errang.  
'Was ist denn mit dem? Hat ihm sein Papi eröffnet, das er doch nicht den neuen Feuerblitz bekommt?!'  
„Kaithe, kommst du mit zu Zaubertränke, oder willst du noch hier sitzen bleiben?", fragte Mine besserwisserisch.  
„Am liebsten würde ich wirklich hier bleiben, aber ich glaube unsere Fledermaus macht da nicht mit.", scherzte Kaithe. Obwohl sie zugeben musste, zur Zeit fiel es ihr schwer über Snape zu lästern, mit dem Wissen, dass er ihr helfen wollte. Aber wenn sie auf einmal seinen Verteidiger spielen würde, würde es auffallen und sie durfte ja niemandem etwas erzählen. Und sie wollte auch nicht das mehr Leute davon erfahren.  
„Wer kann's dir verübeln, ich kenne auch tausend Sachen die ich lieber tun würde.", seufzte Harry und lächelte sie gequält an.  
„Na dann auf in den Kampf.", nuschelte Ron.  
„Bis später Ginny.", sagte Kaithe noch, bevor die vier in Richtung Kerker verschwanden.  
Kurz vor dem Klassenraum blieb Kaithleen entsetzt stehen.  
„Ach du Scheiße, wieso immer ich! Kacke, verfluchte!! Ich hab mein Buch vergessen, ich geh es schnell holen. Sagt bitte Snape das ich später komme.", sagte sie und rannte los.  
„Und was sollen wir ihm sagen?", rief Mine hinterher.  
„Denk dir was aus, danke!"  
So schnell sie konnte rannte sie zum Gryffindorturm, dort angekommen suchte sie ihr Buch. Sie hatte am Abend noch etwas darin geblättert, um sich auf Sonntag vorzubereiten.  
Schnell packte sie es ein und rannte wieder Richtung Keller.  
‚Mein Gott, wenn ich das öfter mache, werde ich irgendwann der reinste Sportfreak. Himmel, ich weis warum Sport nie mein Ding war.'  
Völlig außer Puste stürmte sie um die Ecke, als sie schon fast angekommen war hörte sie Stimmen. Sofort verlangsamte sie ihre Schritte, bis sie stehen blieb und vorsichtig lauschte. Eigentlich war das ja nicht so ihr Ding, aber ihr blieb auch nichts anderes übrig, denn die zwei Stimmen kamen aus dem Gang, der sie zum Klassenraum führte. Sie wollte schließlich nicht Snape in die Quere kommen.  
„Dann ist es bald soweit. Du musst dich langsam mal entscheiden!  
Das war Snapes Stimme! Und wer ist der Andere?  
„ Erzähl mir was neues. Ich hab keine Ahnung."  
Das war Malfoy.  
„Deine arrogante Art wird dir hier auch nicht viel helfen. Also lass es, jetzt komm. Wir reden später weiter.", knurrte Snape.  
Beide gingen in den Klassenraum und scheppernd fiel die Tür zu.  
'Was war denn das?? Möchte wissen, um was es in dem Gespräch ging. Kaithe, es geht doch gar nichts an, also denk auch nicht drüber nach.', ermahnte sie sich selbst. ‚Ah, ich muss zum Unterricht, das hätte ich jetzt fast vergessen.'  
Schnell klopfte sie an und nach einem maulendem „Herein" von Snape trat sie ein.  
„Ah, sie geben sich also doch noch die Ehre. Schön, dass es ihnen wieder besser geht. Ich würde vorschlagen Sie setzten sich endlich und fangen an zu arbeiten. Oder wollen Sie dort noch länger herumstehen, Miss MacKenzie?"  
„Äh, nein Professor, bin schon dabei."  
Schnell huschte sie auf ihren Platz und holte ihre Sachen heraus. An der Tafel stand das Rezept für einen Trank, mit dem sie sogleich begann. Zwischendurch sah sie sich um, und merkte das einiger der Slytherins sie komisch grinsend ansahen, darunter auch Malfoy, der ihre ein hämisches Lächeln schenkte.  
„Sag mal Hermine was hast du Snape erzählt?", fragte sie beunruhigt.  
„Naja, mir ist nichts Effektives eingefallen und da hab ich einfach behauptet du warst bei Madam Pomfrey, weil du ein Frauenproblem hast. Das war das einzige Thema wo rüber Snape nicht näher nachfragt."  
„DU hast WAS?", polterte sie.  
„Shhht..", machte Harry noch, aber zu spät.  
„Miss MacKenzie, hätten sie wohl die Güte ihre pubertären Probleme wo anders zu klären? Fünf Punkte Abzug.", bellte Snape wütend.  
Wütend ballte Kaithe die Hände, sodass schon ihre Knochen weiß hervortraten. Sie kniff wütend den Mund zusammen, um ja nichts falsches zu sagen.  
'Himmel, warum ist ihr nichts anderes eingefallen?? Ich will gar nicht wissen was die Anderen jetzt denken, wenn dieses dumme Grinsen schon sehe...grr...Das ist doch echt zum Haare raufen!'  
Sie warf dem Blondschopf einen finsteren Blick zu, doch dadurch wurde dessen Grinsen nur noch breiter. Die restliche Zaubertrankstunde sprach sie kein Wort, innerlich vor sich hinfluchend wartete sie auf das Ende der Stunde.

Draco amüsierte sich köstlich, es lenkte ihn immer super ab, wenn er über Jemanden lachen konnte, besonders über MacKenzie.  
Gut gelaunt ging er in den Gemeinschaftsraum, denn er hatte eine Freistunde. Im Schlafsaal traf er Blaise.  
„Was hat denn deine Laune so gehoben?", scherzte der Schwarzhaarige.  
„Nichts besonderes, MacKenzie hat sich wieder selbst zur Lachnummer gemacht, unwichtig."  
„Sag mal, was stand denn heute früh in dem Brief, du wirktest so erschrocken.", meinte Blaise auf einmal ernst.  
Dracos Miene änderte sich schlagartig.  
„Keine Bange, niemand anderes hat etwas mitbekommen."  
Doch Dracos Miene änderte sich nicht sonderlich.  
„So schlimm?"  
„Ich hab einen Auftrag von Vater bekommen! Und meine Weihe rückt immer näher, sonst nichts Besonderes..."  
„Das sind ja tolle Aussichtungen. Wen sollst du denn umbringen?", versuchte Blaise zu scherzen.  
„Wenn ich dir das sage, muss ich dich leider sofort töten.", meinte Draco gespielt ernst.  
„Warum?"  
„Weil du es bist, tut mir Leid Kumpel.", scherzte Draco.  
Theatralisch warf sich Zabini auf sein Bett.  
„Nein, es kann nicht sein. Warum nur??"  
Draco warf ihm ein Kissen ins Gesicht, was seine Schauspielerei sofort beendete.  
„Hey, das war gemein.", schmollte der.  
„Jammer nicht rum."  
Blaise setzte sich auf und stütze sein Gesicht mit den Händen ab.  
„Aber jetzt mal ohne Scherz..."  
„Du denkst, das war ein Scherz?"  
„Haha...was ist das denn für ein Auftrag?", fragte er neugierig.  
„Ich soll der MacKenzie ein paar Haare rausreißen."  
„Aha, ist der Lord unter die Harrfetischisten gegangen, oder was?", höhnte Blaise.  
„Anscheinend, nein. Er will wissen, wer ihre Eltern sind. Denn anscheinend ist sie adoptiert und man denkt, dass sie doch kein Schlammblut ist."  
„Na holla, das ist ja interessant. Und wirst du es tun?"  
„Tja, bleibt mir denn eine Wahl?"  
„Eigentlich schon. Du könntest es einfach nicht tun."  
„Du gibst echt einen guten Komiker ab. Was denkst du was mein Vater tun würde, wenn ich sage: 'Mach deinen Dreck alleine'?", meinte er patzig.  
„Er wird nicht begeistert sein, aber du hast den Schutz von Dumbledore, wenn du willst. Du müsstest dich nur endlich entscheiden!"  
„Und meine Mutter, sie hat zuviel Angst um Lucius zu verlassen. Und wenn ich gehe, ist sie tot. So was nennt man Pattsituation."  
„Was sagt Snape denn dazu?"  
Blaise machte sich Sorgen, um seinen Freund. Es beschäftigte Draco mehr als er zugab. Es wäre alles halb so wild, hätte Draco nicht so eine Angst um seine Mutter.  
Aber eins war klar, so konnte es nicht weiter gehen, es musste etwas passieren.  
„ Er ist nicht begeistert von meinem Auftrag, ich soll es so lange wie es geht hinauszögern, aber im Ernstfall soll ich es tun. Er meint ich sollte mich auf Dumbledores Seite stellen, er könnte für den Schutz meiner Mutter sorgen."  
„Na dann mach das doch!"  
„Klar, der Orden konnte doch schon nicht die Potters schützen, geschweige den Potter selbst! Ich muss los", lenkte er ab. „Mein Unterricht fängt bald an. Deiner doch auch, oder?"  
„Richtig, ich muss mich sogar beeilen, sonst komm ich zu spät."

Am Sonntag Morgen war man am Gryffindortisch besonders nervös, nur hatte Kaithe keine Ahnung warum. Irgendwas hatte sie anscheinend wieder verpasst. Ron war ganz weiß um die Nase und Harry machte ein angespanntes Gesicht, sogar Ginny war leicht angespannt.  
„Was ist denn los mit Euch?", fragte sie in die Runde.  
„Sag mal, wo lebst du eigentlich? Heute spielt Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw Sag bloß du wusstest das nicht?", fragte Ron entsetzt.  
„Soll ich Lügen oder nicht?", fragte Kaithe mit einem verlegenden Lächeln.  
„Kommst du zuschauen?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.  
„Äh, ich würde ja gern, aber ich hab Strafarbeit bei Snape.", redete sie drum herum.  
Ginny war gerade dabei den Mund zu öffnen, um etwas zu sagen, als Kaithe gegen das Schienbein trat. Da machte es klick und Gin hielt den Mund.  
Aber da war ja immer noch Hermine.  
„Warum denn, was hast du gemacht?"  
So brauchte sie ganz schnell eine Ausrede.  
„Als wir gestern Abend spazieren waren hat sie ihn aus Versehen angerempelt und da hat er sich wieder so aufgeregt, ihr kennt ihn ja. Man braucht nicht viel zu tun, um eine Strafarbeit zu bekommen.", rettete Ginny sie.  
Dankend sah Kaithe ihre Freundin an.  
„Der ist so ein Arsch, er wusste genau, dass heute Quidditch ist, hat er bestimmt mit Absicht gemacht."  
„Bestimmt. Aber ihr schafft das schon!", lenkte Kaithe ab.  
„Ich bin guten Mutes!", meinte Ginny grinsend. „Denen zeigen wir, wo der Hammer hängt! Kommt wir müssen langsam mal los."  
„Ist gut. Komm schon Harry.", sagte Ron, als Harry keine Anstalten machte zu gehen. Er warf Kaithe noch einen letzten merkwürdigen Blick zu und verschwand schließlich doch mit Ron. Kaithe sah absichtlich in eine andere Richtung, da sie sich schon denken konnte, wie sich Harry fühlte. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber was sollte sie tun? Sie konnte ja keine Gefühle erzwingen. Seufzend bettete sie ihr Gesicht in ihrer Hand.  
Hermine, die noch am Tisch saß, sah sie prüfend an.  
„Was?"  
„Bist du nicht etwas gemein zu ihm?"  
„Warum?? Hab ich ihn beleidigt, oder ihm irgendwelche Hoffnungen gemacht?", meinte sie missmutig.  
„Nein, aber wenn du ihn so ignorierst ist das auch nicht sehr nett.", kam es schnippisch von Mine.  
„Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun? So tun, als würde ich das Gleiche empfinden wie er? Wäre das nicht verlogen?" Sie mochte Hermine, aber ihre besserwisserische Art ging ihr manchmal extrem auf die Nerven.  
„Vielleicht solltest du mal mit ihm reden? Er hat schon viel mitmachen müssen in seinem Leben. Ich glaube, er hat Angst abgewiesen zu werden, außerdem ist er sehr schüchtern."  
„Mach mir noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, danke!", fknurrte sie und stand auf. „Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, ich hab nicht seine Eltern getötet, aber ich kann nicht nur aus Mitleid mit jemanden zusammen sein.", fauchte sie eine erschrockene Hermine an und stolzierte davon.  
Wütend stampfte sie hoch in Gemeinschaftsraum. Jeder, der ihr begegnete machte, dass er davon kam. Vor sich ihn fluchend ging sie die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hoch und warf sich aufs Bett. Was dachte Hermine eigentlich. Sie klang ja so, als sollte sie sich nicht so anstellen und mit Harry zusammen sein. Hallo? Ging's der noch gut? Sie mochte ihn, aber nicht so. Und wieso musste sie mit ihm reden, er wollte doch, dass sie mit ihm geht. Musste er dann nicht erst einmal zu ihr kommen und sie fragen? Musste sie sich geehrt fühlen, weil Harry Potter sie mochte? Einigewaren bestimmt neidisch und verstanden sie nicht, aber er war gar nicht ihr Typ. Klar hatte er eine scheiß Kindheit aber sie konnte doch nicht aus Mitleid mit ihm gehen!  
Ein Klacken am Fenster holte sie aus ihrer Schimpftirade zurück in die Wirklichkeit.  
Ein Waldkauz klopfte an ihr Fenster, er hielt einen Brief im Schnabel. Schnell öffnete sie das Fenster und ließ ihn herein.  
„Na was bringst du mir, Kleiner?"  
Sie nahm ihn den Brief ab, danach flog die Eule schon wieder fort.  
Ein Brief von Pierre.

"Hi Kleines,  
na wie gehst bei dir so?? Benimmst du dich auch? Hab ja schon lange nichts mehr von dir gehört, dacht schon du hast mich vergessen.  
Meine Elternhaben mich letztens in ein Musical geschleppt, ich dachte ach du Schande. Ich Möchtegernrocker in ein Musical!? Aber im Endeffekt war es gar nicht so schlimm! War sogar ganz gut, hab dir eine CD davon reingepackt, kannst ja mal reinhören.  
Meld ich mal wieder.  
Schöne Schulzeit  
Liebe Grüße  
Pierre"

Kaithe musste beim Gedanken Grinsen, Pierre im Anzug im Theater sitzen zu sehen. Er hatte ihr mal erzählt, dass seine Eltern auf Muggelmusik stehen und das sie deswegen öfter mal ins Theater gehen, aber bis jetzt konnte er sich immer drücken.  
Leichte Schuldgefühle plagten sie, denn sie hatte ihm lange nicht mehr geschrieben. Durch die Schule hatte sie keine Zeit gehabt. Sie würde ihm heute Abend schreiben, jetzt musste sie los. Sonst würde sie schon wieder zu spät kommen und Snape hätte allen Grund sauer zu sein.  
Also schnappte sie sich schnell ihre Sachen und rannte los. Das Gerenne wurde ja langsam Routine. Aber sie schaffte es pünktlich, sie hatte sogar noch zwei Minuten Zeit. Aber sie wollte ihr Glück nicht überspannen und klopfte.  
Sie hörte Schritte und schon öffnete Snape die Tür.  
„Miss MacKenzie, sie sind ja pünktlich.", kam es hämisch von ihm. „Kommen Sie rein und schließen sie hinter sich de Tür."  
„Guten Morgen, Professor."  
„Das eins klar ist, ich verschwende hier nicht meine Zeit. Wenn sie nicht konsequent arbeiten, lassen wir das sofort, verstanden.", herrschte er sie an.  
„Ja, Sir."  
„Gut, dann lesen Sie sich erst eimal das Rezept hier durch.", meinte er etwas ruhiger und hielt ihr ein Buch hin.  
Sorgfältig las sie alles durch, das würde nicht leicht werden.  
‚Ich hab keine Ahnung was die meisten Dinge davon sind. Drei Wochen dauert der? Ist ja ne halbe Ewigkeit!'  
„Sind sie fertig mit Träumen? Dann könnten wir nämlich anfangen."  
„Entschuldigung, ich musste nur gerade an etwas denken. Was soll ich tun?", fragte sie fröhlich.  
Snape rollte innerlich mit den Augen. Er fragte sich immer wieder, warum sie nicht wie alle anderen Angst vor ihm hatte. Ihre kleinen Freunde hatten zwar auch keine, aber sie waren permanent frech und verabscheuten ihn, was ja auch normal war. Nein, Sie bat ihn auch noch um Hilfe und er willigte auch noch ein!  
„Sie schneiden diese Wurzeln erst mal in kleine Würfel. Aber machen sie es ordentlich!"  
„Alles klar, das schaff ich, hoff ich.", grinste sie.  
Sofort fing sie an zu schnippeln.  
Eine Weile beobachtete Snape ihr Tun, bevor er ihr das Messer wegnahm.  
„Sie sollen keine Streifen oder unförmige Klumpen schneiden, sondern Würfel!", maulte er und zeigte es ihr. „So." Geschickte schneidete er gleichgroße Würfel.  
Kaithe sah im neugierig dabei zu. Klar war Snape ein Mistkerl, aber irgendwie fand sie ihn nicht so schlimm, wie alle sagten.  
Manchmal war er ziemlich unfair, das stimmte, und sie könnte ihn auch manchmal auf den Mond schicken. Aber irgendwie war es cool, wie viel er wusste und wie geschickt er beim Tränke brauen war. Und da sie ein großer Fan von Sarkasmus war, musste sie bei manchen Äußerungen von ihm leicht grinsen, dumm nur das die meisten gegen ihr Haus gingen. Aber sie fand ihn schon am Anfang, als er sie abgeholt hatte oder mit ihr in die Winkelgasse musste, interessant.  
„Wäre es nicht einfacher, man benutzt seinen Zauberstab und exakte Würfel zu bekommen?"  
Snape schaute sie mit einem undefinierten Blick an.  
„Haben Sie schon mal versucht, Essen mit Hilfe des Zauberstabs zu kochen?", stellte er die Gegenfrage.  
„Nein, aber Ginny hat erzählt das sie es mal probiert hat und es nicht so lecker war."  
„Weil es handgemacht besser schmeckt. Zauber können einem zwar das Leben vereinfachen, in manchen Dingen aber sie bringen nicht das Gefühl, das man beim kochen oder Tränke brauen braucht, mit."  
„Das macht Sinn. Tja also doch selber arbeiten."  
„Wo bleibt dann sonst der Spaß?", säuselte er. „So, da ich jetzt ihre Arbeit gemacht habe, holen Sie aus meinem Vorratschschrank das Schlangenblut und tun drei Tropfen in den heißen Kessel, danach die Würfel hinein."  
Vorsichtig öffnete sie den Schrank, da standen eine Menge kleiner Flaschen drin.  
„Mann, wenn sie wollten, könnten sie ja die ganze Schule vergiften, was?", grinste sie. Vorsichtig nahm sie die Flasche, die sie brauchte, und ließ drei Tropfen in den Kessel tropfen. Snape ließ ihre Aussage unkommentiert. ‚Nerviges kleines Gör!'  
Er goss eine lila Flüssigkeit in den Kessel und Kaithe die Würfel.  
„Jetzt rühren Sie entgegen dem Uhrzeigersinn."  
„Wird erledigt."  
Während sie rührte stand Snape einfach da und starrte Löcher in die Luft.  
„Sind sie immer so gesprächig?."  
Snapes Augenbraue wanderte gefährlich nach oben.  
„Hatten wir so eine ähnliche Diskussion nicht schon mal?"  
Kurz überlegte sie, doch dann viel es ihr wieder ein.  
„Naja, da hab ich sie gefragt, warum Sie mich nicht mögen.", kam es frech von ihr.  
„Was erhoffen Sie sich von dem Ergebnis?", meinte Snape plötzlich.  
„Klarheit.", meinte sie schlicht.  
„Und wenn ihnen die Antwort nicht gefällt?"  
„Warum sollte sie nicht?"  
„Wer weiß."  
„Jetzt tun Sie nicht so geheimnisvoll. An was haben Sie gerade gedacht?", fragte sie spitz.  
„Beherrschen Sie sich.", ermahnte er sie. Verschmitzt grinste sie ihn an.  
Am liebsten würde Severus seufzend die Augen verdrehen, aber die Blöße würde er sich vor einer Schülerin nicht geben.  
„Was ist ,wenn ihre Eltern Todesser sind, oder schon gestorben."  
Kaithleens Gesicht wurde etwas blass. „Daran hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht."  
'Warum wundert mich das nicht?', dachte Snape.  
„Noch können wir das hier beenden."  
„Nein, wir ziehen das durch, wäre doch zu Schade um die Zutaten die vergeudet wären.", meinte sie nach kurzer Überlegung wieder frech.  
„Wollen sie den Trank mit ihrer Rührerrei vergewaltigen? Das reicht. wir sehen uns nächsten Sonntag um dieselbe Zeit. Wenn jemand fragt haben Sie Nachhilfe. Das glaubt jeder, der sie kennt, so frech wie sie einem Lehrer gegenüber auftreten. Und jetzt raus." Das war wieder der alte Snape.  
Dennoch verlor sie ihre Gute Laune nicht. Langsam kannte man seine Art ja schon.  
„OK, dann bis zum nächsten mal. Schönen Sonntag noch.", und schon war sie weg.  
'Gott sei dank! Ist ja nicht aus zuhalten, diese nervige Fragerei! Draco kann einem ja schon fast Leid tun.'

Vergnügt schaffte Kaithe ihre Sachen in den Schlafsaal, bevor sie zum Spielfeld rannte. Vielleicht konnte sie wenigstens noch den Schluss sehen.  
Am Feld angekommen hatte sich das Rennen gelohnt, die Mannschaften spielten noch. Laut kamen ihr die Anfeuerungssprüche entgegen. Fast die ganze Schule war da, sogar einige Slytherins. Obwohl die sich über alle beide Mannschaften sich lustig machten. Schnell schritt sie zu den Gryffindors, allerdings weit weg von Hermine. Das Gespräch schlug ihr immer noch auf den Magen, jetzt wo sie sie sah. Tatkräftig feuerte sie ihre Mannschaft an, das Spiel schien eigentlich schon fast entschieden. Es stand 290:80 für Griffindor. Da kann ja eigentlich nichts mehr schief gehen! Kaithe stellte sich neben Neville.  
„Hi, Nev sieht ja gut für unsere Mannschaft aus, was?"  
„Hallo, ja Ginny hat allein fünf Tore gemacht! Harry könnte langsam mal den Schnatz fangen. Er war vorhin ganz knapp dran, aber dann war er wieder weg und ist bis jetzt nicht wieder aufgetaucht.", klärte Neville sie auf.  
„Ach das schaffen sie schon.", meinte Kaithe gut gelaunt.  
Harry schoss auf einmal steil nach oben und verschwand in den Wolken. Fünf Minuten später kam er strahlend nach unten, mit einem breiten Grinsen. Sofort war der Pfiff zu hören, das Spiel war zu Ende. Gryffindor hatte gewonnen.  
Abends gab es eine riesige Feier bei den Löwen. Seamus hatte etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken besorgt und Dobby kümmerte sich die ganze Zeit um irgendwelche Kleinigkeiten. Wenn ein Schüler noch etwas wollte, war er sofort unterwegs. Es sah sehr drollig aus, wie der kleine Kerl hin und her rannte. Harry hatte ihm schon dreimal gesagt, das er das nicht tun brauchte, aber er wollte nicht hören. Die Feier war recht ausgelassen. Kaithe feierte fröhlich mit den Anderen, nur bei Mine war sie noch recht kalt. Der Streit hatte sie ganz schön geärgert!  
Das blieb natürlich auch Ginny nicht verborgen. Sie zog ihre Freundin mit nach draußen.  
Eine Weile spazierten sie in den Gängen herum, bis sie nach draußen kamen und dort den Weg zum See entlang gingen.  
„Was ist eigentlich zwischen dir und Hermine vorgefallen.", kam es endlich von der Rothaarigen.  
„Ach, wir hatten heute früh, nachdem ihr gegangen wart einen Streit. Es ging um Harry und seine Gefühle um mich.", schnell berichtete sie von dem Gespräch, Gin sagte erst mal nichts, sondern hörte nur zu.  
„Ich mein, was sollte das? Was will sie von mir? Soll ich wirklich nur aus Mitleid mit ihm zusammen sein? Das kann ich nicht.", versuchte sie sich zu erklären.  
„Ich weiß was du meinst. Hermine versucht ihn zu beschützen, das hat sie schon immer gemacht. Und manchmal geht sie halt einfach zu weit. Aber in einem muss ich ihr zu stimmen. So kann es nicht mehr weiter gehen. Ihr müsst darüber reden."  
„Ich weiß, aber was soll ich sagen, ohne ihn als Freund zu verlieren?" Es war zum verzweifeln!  
„Es tut mir Leid das zu sagen, aber das kannst du nicht. So etwas funktioniert fast nie. Jedenfalls nicht sofort. Nach einiger Zeit wird er sich wieder beruhigen."  
Kaithe sah sie recht zweifelnd an. „Wenn du das sagst."  
Schweigend gingen sie weiter.  
Kurze Zeit später hörten sie Schritte, aber es war zu dunkel um etwas zu sehen. Ginny hielt ihren Stab in die Richtung, um mehr zu sehen.  
„Wer ist das?", fragte Gin.  
„Ich bin's Harry. Entschuldigt, ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken.", endlich konnte man ihn sehen.  
Die Haltung der Mädchen entspannte sich sofort.  
„Sag mal kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden, Kaithe? Allein?"  
„Äh, sicher. Bis dann, Gin."  
Ginny nickte ihrer Freundin aufmunternd zu, was nur durch eingequältes Lächeln erwidert wurde.  
Schweigend gingen sie ein paar Schritte.  
„Tolles Spiel heute.", meinte Kaithe, um die Stille zu unterbrechen.  
„Danke, cool dass du es doch noch geschafft hast. Ich dachte schon, Snape lässt dich den ganzen Tag schuften.", scherzte er.  
„Tja, es war gar nicht so schlimm, muss nächsten Sonntag wieder. Aber halb so wild.", winkte sie ab.  
Erneutes Schweigen trat ein.  
„Also… was ich eigentlich sagen wollte. Kaithe ich mag dich...", stotterte er rum, seine Nervosität war ihm deutlich anzumerken.  
„Ich mag dich auch Harry.", meinte sie schnell. Hilfe, was mach ich jetzt? Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn jetzt ein kleines Wunder geschieht.  
Ihre Hoffen wurden erhört, denn gerade als Harry weiter sprechen wollte, hörten sie wieder Schritte und eine nur all zu bekannte Stimme.  
„Na Potter, versuchst du gerade zu flirten? Ist ja jämmerlich.", höhnte Malfoy.  
Noch nie war Kaithe so froh, ihn zu sehen.

Malfoys Sicht:  
Draco war schon eine ganze Weile draußen. Er musste nachdenken, sein Vater hatte ihm ein Ultimatum gesetzt. Er musste bis nächstes Wochenende die Haare besorgen, sonst konnte er schon mal sein Testament schreiben. Und wie es der Zufall wollte, liefen die Weasley und MacKenzie ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt an ihm vorbei und unterhielten sich angeregt, ohne ihn zu bemerken. Draco konnte nicht anders und packte seine Langziehohren raus. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde, die Weasleyzwillinge hatten ganz brauchbare Ideen.  
'Interessant, Potter kommt wohl nicht so gut bei MacKenzie an.'  
Tiefe Genugtuung durchströmte Draco. Er hasste Potter, weil ihm alles so leicht viel. Alle mochten ihn, für etwas was er nicht getan hatte. Als ob er sich als Baby bewusst war, das Voldemort durch ihn verschwand. Aber das Gespräch war sehr informativ.  
'Da kommt Potter. Mal sehen was der will.'  
Neugierig beobachtete Draco soweit es möglich war das Treiben vor sich. Durch die Langziehohren verstand er jedes Wort.  
Jetzt wird's spannend, wenn das Wiesel weg ist. Sofort fing Potter an zu stottern.  
Aber auch Draco fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Haut. Die Vorstellung, dass die Beiden ein Paar würden, schlug ihm gewaltig auf den Magen. Sie hatte zwar gesagt, dass sie nicht das gleiche für ihn fühlte, aber was wäre, wenn sie ihre Meinung ändern würde?  
Das passte ihm irgendwie überhaupt nicht. Also machte er sich jetzt bemerkbar, um diese traute Zweisamkeit zu beenden. Natürlich nur um Potter zu ärgern.

„Was willst du Malfoy?", maulte Harry ihn wütend an. Wieso musste der Typ immer in so ungünstigen Momenten auftauchen?  
„Nicht viel, nur die Leute von deinen peinlichen Flirtversuchen befreien.", höhnte der Blonde.  
Harry wurde knallrot. Jetzt tat er ihr schon wieder Leid.  
„Malfoy, hast du nichts Besseres zu tun, als andere Leute zu nerven? Oder hat Pansy dich heute nicht rangelassen?", provozierte sie ihn.  
Draco ging drohend einen Schritt auf sie zu, Kaithe blieb standhaft stehen. Was sollte er auch tun? Doch Harry sah das anders und stellte sich vor sie. Sie warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, doch der konzentrierte sich nur auf Draco.  
„Ah, spielst du den Helden für deine kleine Freundin? Naja wenigstens das kannst du."  
„Verzieh dich. Sonst geschieht noch ein Unglück und das wollen wir doch nicht."  
„Was ist hier los?", donnerte ein wütender Snape.  
Rettung in letzter Sekunde, dachte Kaithe, denn sonst wären die Beiden gleich aufeinander losgegangen. Und das wegen ihr? Gott wie peinlich.  
„Nichts Professor.", meinte Harry sofort.  
Draco schaute die beiden Gryffindor nur überheblich an, sagte aber nichts dazu.  
Snape sah von einem zum anderen und fixierte dann Kaithleen, als würde er wissen worum es ging.  
„Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gyiffindor, und jetzt alle ins Bett. Außer Miss MacKenzie.", bellte er sauer.  
„Aber sie hat gar nichts gemacht.", beschwerte sich Harry.  
„Ist schon OK, bis morgen, Harry."  
Um ehrlich zu sein war sie ja fast froh, Snape zu sehen. Sie war noch nie sonderlich gut in Gefühlsduselei gewesen. Und auf eine Weiterführung ihres Gesprächs hatte sie eigentlich keine Lust gehabt.  
Aber nicht nur Harry sah sie entsetzt an, auch Malfoy schaute sie merkwürdig an.  
Was wollte Severus von ihr? Er warf Beiden noch einen merkwürdigen Blick zu, bevor auch er verschwand.  
Erleichtert fuhr sie sich durch die Haare.  
„Danke Sir, Sie wissen ja gar nicht, wie froh ich bin sie zu sehen."  
„Was war hier los? Muss ich jetzt etwa auch noch meine kostbare Zeit damit verschwenden, ihre Teenyprobleme zu lösen?", knurrte er.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber es war doch recht hilfreich.", meinte sie frech.  
„Dann unterlassen sie nächtliche Spaziergänge mit ihren zwei Verehrern in Zukunft.", sagte er kühl, bevor er sie einfach stehen lies und zurück zum Schloss ging.  
Ihr fiel die Kinnlade runter.  
„Hey, das sind nicht meine Verehrer, nur einer und den möchte ich bitte auch wieder zurück geben!", plusterte sie sich auf, trotzig streckte sie ihm eine Zunge raus.  
„Fünf Punkte Abzug und jetzt bewegen sie ihren Hintern ins Bett.", meinte Snape noch ohne stehen zu bleiben.  
Wütend aber auch hin und wieder schmunzelnd ging sie zurück ins Schloss.

Oben im Schlafsaal angekommen, wartete Gin schon an ihrem Bett auf sie.  
„Und, was hat er gesagt? Und wichtigerer noch, was hast du gesagt?", sprudelte es sogleich aus ihr hervor.  
„Immer langsam. Ich bin noch mal drum herum gekommen."  
„Wie das?"  
„Naja, erst kam Malfoy dazwischen und hat rumgepöbelt. Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass ich noch nie so froh war ihn zu sehen. Und als die Beiden sich schon fast wegen mir duelieren wollten, kam meine nächste Rettung, Snape. Das war vielleicht was."  
„Das wäre ich ja zu gern dabei gewesen. Aber was hat Harry gesagt?"  
„Nur das er mich mag, weiter kam er nicht."  
„Eins sag ich dir, er wird das Gespräch wieder aufnehmen wollen. Und du kannst ihm unmöglich aus dem Weg gehen. Das wäre wirklich unfair."  
„Ich weiß. Aber jetzt lass uns schlafen, ich bin hundemüde."

Im Schlafsaal der Jungen war auch noch Licht.  
„Und, was hat sie gesagt?"  
„Nichts, ich kam nicht dazu, mich mit ihr auszusprechen. Malfoy kam dazwischen.", erzählte Harry frustiert.  
„Mistkerl! Also weiß sie noch gar nicht?"  
„Naja, ich hab ihr gesagt, dass ich sie mag und sie hat gleich gesagt, dass sie mich auch mag."  
„Das ist doch toll, Alter!"  
„Naja, aber meint sie das gleiche wie ich?"  
„ Da musst du eben noch mal mit ihr reden."  
„Ich hasse das. Aber eins war merkwürdig, Snape kam später noch dazwischen, er hat uns alle ins Bett geschickt außer Kaithe. Mit ihr wollte er noch reden, aber warum?"  
„Mh...vielleicht wollte er wissen, was passiert war. Ich mein, zwei Jungs und ein Mädchen, um was kann es da wohl gegangen sein?"  
„Vielleicht, aber sie schien mir auch so komisch. Ich wird sie einfach morgen fragen, was er wollte."  
„Ok."  
„Nacht Ron."  
„Ron?"  
Harry hörte als Antwort nur noch ein Grunzen und das folgende Schnarchkonzert seines Freundes. Na prima, Ron.

war extra lang, gibts da auch extra viele kommis??  
lg


	12. Chapter 12

Zu Beachten:

**12.Kapitel:**

Kaithleen hatte nicht viel geschlafen, die Sache mit Harry machte ihr ganz schön zu schaffen.

Er war ja ein lieber, netter Kerl, aber absolut nicht ihr Typ. Davon ab, das sie gar nicht wusste, was eigentlich ihr Typ war, er auf jeden Fall nicht. Um kurz vor sechs Uhr morgens gab sie es endlich auf zu schlafen und stand leise auf, damit wenigstens die Anderen schlafen konnten.

Schnell suchte sie sich ihre Sachen zusammen und verschwand im Bad. Sie ging erst mal in aller Ruhe duschen, um ihre Lebensgeister zu wecken. Nach zwanzig Minuten hatte sie genug vom duschen. Gemütlich trocknete Kaithe sich ab und schlüpfte in ihre Sachen. Die Schwarzhaarige hatte sich für eine dunkle, weite Jeans und einen grünen, schulterfreien Pulli entschieden, der an den Ärmeln weit geschnitten war. Danach rubbelte sie ihre langen, lockigen Haare mit dem Handtuch trocken und kämmte sie.

‚Hm...wo ist denn? Ach da ist es, Lav's Beauty-Buch.'

Schnell schlug sie nach einem Zauber für Haarschnitte nach. Nach kurzem suchen wurde sie auch fündig.

‚Genug mit langen Haaren, etwas kürzer wäre besser und bei der Gelegenheit kann ich auch mal was ausprobieren.'

Zwei Sprüche später gingen ihre Haare nur noch bis zur Taille und nicht mehr bis zum Po und sie hatte die vorderen Haare abgestuft, sodass einzelne Locken ihr Gesicht umrahmten. Der neue Haarschnitt brachte ihr Gesicht gut zu Geltung, ihre braunen Augen, die von langen Wimpern umrahmt wurden, blickten sie mit einem frechen Strahlen an.

‚Gar nicht mal so schlecht.', befand sie. Ein schneller Blick zur Uhr sagte ihr, dass es erst kurz nach sieben war. Und was jetzt? Ich könnte endlich Pierre zurückschreiben.

Gesagt, getan. Kurze Zeit später saß sie mit Papier und Feder bewaffnet im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum.

_i„Hi mein Großer,_

_sorry das ich so lange nicht geschrieben hab. Aber in letzter Zeit war ziemlich viel los hier. Ich komm kaum noch zum Gitarre spielen. Na siehste, es gibt noch andere gute Musik außer Rock! _

_Aber du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was ich machen muss. In Muggelkunde haben wir ein neues Projekt, wir spielen einen Musicalfilm nach. Aber das schlimmste kommt noch, ich hab die eine Hauptrolle und Draco Malfoy, ein riesen Arschloch, die andere und wir sind ein Liebespaar!! Kann es noch schlimmer kommen, ich glaube nicht. Mein einziger Trost ist, das Malfoy genauso schlecht drauf deswegen ist, wie ich._

_Aber das ist noch nicht alles, des Weiteren muss ich noch Harry Potter erklären, dass ich nur mit ihm befreundet sein will, nicht mehr! Gott, ich kann so was nicht! Wie du siehst, herrscht hier ein einziges Chaos. Ich bin leider noch nicht gekommen, deine CD anzuhören, aber ich werde es nachholen._

_Hast du nicht Lust, mich mal zu besuchen? Nächstes Wochenende ist Hogsmeade, wir könnten uns dort treffen. Ich würde mich freuen._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Kaithe"/i_

Zufrieden mit dem was sie geschrieben hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Eulerei.

„Emily, komm her meine Süße!"

Sofort kam Kaithleens schwarze Eule angeflogen, setzte sich auf ihre Schulter und fing sofort an zu schmusen.

„Ja meine Gute, ich hab dich auch vermisst, ich war lange nicht hier. Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun und diesen Brief zu Pierre bringen?" Gehorsam streckte die Eule ihren Fuß raus, sodass sie den Brief festbinden konnte.

„Na dann guten Flug und komm schnell wieder."

Mit einem letzten ‚schuhu' war der Vogel verschwunden

Mittlerweile war es halb acht, bestimmt war das Frühstück schon fertig. Gemütlich schlenderte sie in die große Halle, wo bereits vereinzelte Schüler da waren. Aus Gryffindor waren drei, vier Erstklässler anwesend, aber niemanden den sie kannte. Zum Glück hatte sie ihren MP3-Player immer einstecken, also stöpselte sie die Ohrstecker ein und hörte gutgelaunt Musik, während sie sich den Bauch voll schlug. Zwischenzeitlich kam der Tagesprophet, den sie seit Neuestem abonniert hatte. Konzentriert fing sie an zu lesen, mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der einen und dem Propheten in der anderen Hand.

Mittlerweile trudelten viele weitere Schüler ein. Endlich kam auch Ginny mit Mine und natürlich waren Ron und Harry dabei. Bei Letzterem wurde Kaithe etwas mulmig. ‚Hoffentlich fängt er nicht gleich wieder damit an, ich hab doch immer noch keinen Schimmer, was ich sagen soll.'

„Morgen Leute.", begrüßte sie ihre Freunde erst mal.

„Morgen.", kam es unter anderem von Gin, die sich gleich neben ihre Freundin setzte.

„Was hast du denn mit deinen Haaren gemacht?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Ich hatte halt Lust auf was neues, wieso gefällt es dir nicht?"

„Doch es sieht super aus, wirklich."

„Sieht echt gut aus.", meinte auch Mine

„Danke."

„Was machen wir denn heute?", fragte Ron, während er gleichzeitig versuchte sein Toast mit einem Bissen zu verschlingen.

„Also du musst auf jeden Fall noch deine Hausaufgaben machen, und denk ja nicht, das ich sie für dich mache.", meinte Hermine belehrend.

„Ach Mensch, Mine. Ohne dich bin ich doch aufgeschmissen.", maulte Ron.

„Dann lern doch einfach."

„Ich muss auch noch Hausaufgaben machen.", meinte Kaithe.

Sofort erhellte sich Rons Gesicht.

„Denk nicht mal dran!" sagte Kaithe grinsend. „Wenn du eine Frage hast helfe ich dir, aber machen musst du es schon alleine."

Die restliche Zeit des Frühstücks redeten sie über alles Mögliche, es gab neue Todesserwarnungen, Überfälle auf Muggel und andere Neuigkeiten.

Aber die ganze Zeit war Harry recht ruhig.

Auch das ganze Wochenende lang sprach er kaum, worüber Kaithe recht froh war. Es war falsch, das wusste sie, aber sie konnte es nicht ändern.

Schnell war das Wochenende vergangen und ehe man sich versah war wieder Zeit für Muggelkunde, das momentan Kaithleens und Dracos Hassfach war. Doch die Blöße geben und den Text nicht lernen gaben sich Beide nicht, unbewusst verhielten sich Beide gleich trotzig.

Auf dem Weg zum Proberaum begegnete ihr Ginny. Fragend sah Kaithe ihre Freundin an, denn sie wusste das Ginny eigentlich Wahrsagen haben müsste. Und der Nordturm war am anderen Ende des Schlosses.

„Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich mache ab jetzt bei eurem Projekt mit.", grinste die Rothaarige.

„Was?? Und warum erfahr ich das erst jetzt?"

„Weil es eine Überraschung sein sollte und du es mir womöglich noch ausgeredet hättest."

Ein triumphierendes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

Kaithe wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Wenn sie davon gewusst hätte, hätte sie es ihr ausgeredet, weil es schon so peinlich genug war.

Resigniert seufzte sie.

„Und als was bist du dabei?"

„Als Tänzerin, es hing letztens ein Aushang am Schwarzem Brett, das ihr noch Tänzer braucht und tada, da bin ich." Theatralisch breitete sie die Arme aus.

„Toll, noch jemand den ich kenne?"

„Na freu dich mal, macht dir das keinen Spaß?"

„Doch und wie… ich meine, gibt es was Schöneres als Malfoys Geliebte zu spielen?", meinte sie sarkastisch.

Bevor Ginny antworten konnte kam Miss Burbage und rief alle zusammen.

„So meine Lieben, wie einigen on euch vielleicht schon aufgefallen ist haben wir ab heute noch mehr Mitstreiter. Deswegen teilen wir uns wieder auf. Die Tänzer gehen in den Nebenraum, die Schauspieler bleiben hier. Wir üben die nächsten Szenen."

Damit machten sich alle auf den Weg.

„Viel Spaß.", wünschte ihr Gin.

„Dir auch.", meinte Kaithe nicht ganz so enthusiastisch wie Gin.

„Was denn Weasley, willst du einmal in deinem Leben im Mittelpunkt stehen?!", spotte Malfoy, der gerade entdeckt hatte, das Ginny auch hier war.

Gin warf ihm nur einen vernichtenden Blick zu und erwiderte: „Weißt du was Malfoy, ich stehe lieber einmal im Leben wegen meinem können im Rampenlicht, als ständig wegen meiner schwarzmagischen, reichen Familie.", spottete sie und stolzierte von dannen.

Malfoy wollte noch etwas erwidern, aber Miss Burbage hatte ihn schon in Beschlag genommen. Wütend blitze er Ginny hinterher, Kaithe konnte sich kaum das Lachen verkneifen.

„So, wir üben jetzt die Szene, in der Satine das erste Mal auf Christian trifft. Mr. Malfoy, achten Sie dabei darauf, dass sie schüchtern sind und Christian fasziniert von Satine ist. Und sie, Miss MacKenzie, sind verführerisch, sie denken ja dass er der Duke ist, sie müssen sich in die Rolle der Kurtisane versetzten. Alles klar? In fünf Minuten geht's los."

‚Ach du Schreck, ich werde mich auf die Knochen blamieren! Und ich will gar nicht Malfoys grinsendes Gesicht sehen. Mir bleibt echt nichts erspart.'

„Kaithe, wir haben dein Kostüm fertig!", schnatterten die Paravati Schwestern begeißtert im Chor. „Zieh es doch bitte gleich für die Szene an, damit wir wissen ob es so geht.", Sie zogen Kaithleen in die Ecke, in der eine Trennwand stand, wo sie sich umziehen konnte. Kaithe konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, da hatten die Beiden ihr das Kostüm schon in die Hand gedrückt und sie hinter die Wand gestoßen. Maulend und meckernd zog sie sich um.

‚Gott sei Dank gab es hier keinen Spiegel, ich will gar nicht sehen, wie nuttig ich aussehe.'

Das Wenige, das sie sah, reichte aus. Sie trug die schwarzen Hotpants mit der Coursage, den hohen Absätzen und dem Mantel.

Mit zögerlichen Schritten trat sie vor der Trennwand hervor. Wütend blitzte sie alle an, die auch nur den Anschein erweckten, etwas dazu zu sagen. Den Zwillingen warf sie vernichtende Blicke zu, doch die störte das anscheinend überhaupt nicht.

„Sehr gute Arbeit ihr Zwei.", lobte Miss Burbage. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zog sie Kaithe auf die provisorische Bühne.

Malfoy, der im Moment noch schlechtere Laune hatte als sonst, starrte stur zur Wand.

‚Das wird mir der Rotschopf noch heimzahlen, ich lass mich doch nicht so abspeisen von einer Weasley! Und dann soll ich auch noch einen schüchternen Liebestollen Typ spielen, die MacKenzie lacht sich tot über mich. Wenigstens geht es ihr genauso!'

Mit diesem tröstendem Gedanken, bereite er sich seelisch und moralisch auf die Szene vor. Den wenn er so was schon machen musste, dann mit Stil. Er ließ seinen Blick über das Bühnenbild gleiten. Es waren alles Requisiten, außer das Bett, das war echt. Es sah aus, als stünde er in einem roten Raum mit einem riesengroßen schwarzem Himmelbett, daneben stand ein Imbisswagen mit Champagner. Die Tür war aus dunklem Holz, jedenfalls sollte sie so aussehen. In Wahrheit war es eine Illusion, erzeugt von ein paar Schülern. Während der Szene sollten diese die Spezialeffekte einfügen.

Mrs Burbages Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er hörte sie im Hintergrund irgendwas faseln von guter Arbeit. In der Ahnung, dass es gleich losgehen würde, dreht er sich um und wartete auf den Einsatz.

Seine Augen weiteten sich einen Moment, als er MacKenzie erblickte, die in diesen sehr aufreizenden Sachen eine gute Figur machte.

‚Was denk ich da bloß! Gefällt mir etwa ihre Erscheinung? OK, es sieht ganz gut aus, aber deswegen muss ich ja noch nicht gleich anfangen zu sabbern.', schellte er sich selbst.

Denn Kaithe sah sehr gut aus! Die dunklen Sachen betonten ihre ebenmäßge, helle Haut noch mehr und durch ihre schwarzen Haare ergab das einen tollen Kontrast. Auch wie sie so wütend herumstand sah irgendwie süß aus.

‚Grr... ich sollte aufhören so was zu denken. Ich könnte versuchen, ein paar Haare zu klauen, das ich sie ihm im Notfall geben kann, falls er Stress macht. Mich würde echt mal interessieren, wer ihre Eltern nun waren.'

Aber für weitere Gedanken blieb keine Zeit. Burbage gab die ersten Anweisungen für die Szene. Sie würde da ansetzten, wo Christian in ihr Zimmer kommt.

Alle gingen auf Position. Malfoy grinste Kaithe absichtlich anzüglich an, um sie aus der Fassung zu bringen. Was ihm auch gelang, denn sofort warf sie ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„OK, fangen wir an.", meinte Burbage.

„Poetisch genug für Sie?", hauchte Kaithe ihm entgegen. Innerlich schüttelte sie sich.

„Oh ja."

„Ein kleines Abendessen? Vielleicht etwas Champagner..."

„Ich würde es lieber vorher hinter mich bringen.", stotterte Malfoy. Was sich bei ihm irgendwie komisch anhörte, man kannte nur einen arroganten Draco Malfoy, keinen schüchternen stotternden.

„Wie Sie meinen.", meinte Satine und legte sich verführerisch aufs Bett.

Draco in seiner Rolle als Christian stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr.

„Wie wäre es dann, wenn sie zu mir kommen würden, damit wir es hinter uns bringen."

„Ich möchte lieber stehen."

Satine warf ihm eine merkwürdigen Blick zu, da sie nicht ganz verstand, was er vorhatte. Aber nun gut, jeder Mann hatte ja schließlich andere Vorlieben, so etwa sah gerade ihr Blick aus.

„Sie brauchen nicht stehen, ich brauche manchmal recht lange um zu beginnen.", erklärte Christian, dabei war es Malfoy wohl bewusst, wie es sich anhörte. Und genau das war da Punkt wo Kaithe nicht mehr konnte und auch einige andere im Raum nicht mehr. Sie prustete los. Aber es klang auch zu komisch, Draco würde ja selber Lachen, würde es nicht um ihn gehen.

„Konzentration bitte!", schimpfte die Professorin.

„'Tschuldigung.", nuschelte sie nur. Sie konzentrierte sich wieder und die Szene ging weiter.

„Es ist sehr modern was ich mache. Am Anfang kommt es ihnen vielleicht etwas komisch vor, doch wenn sie sich drauf einlassen, werden Sie daran gefallen finden."

Satines Gesicht, sah fragend aus.

„Das glaube ich."

„Entschuldigen sie bitte..." Christian ging nervös ein paar Schritte hin und her und drehte sich zu ihr um, änderte dann seine Meinung und drehte ihr den Rücken zu.

„Der Himmel.", fing er an und drehte sich zu ihr. Doch durch ihre aufreizenden Gästen drehte er sich wieder weg und fing von vorne an, er war sichtlich irritiert.

„Der Himmel und die Spatzen... Jetzt komm schon.", flüsterte er zu sich selbst. Er atmete tief durch und drehte sich um.

„Ich denke.", begann er, doch Satine regelte sich auf dem Bett sodass er wieder abbrach. „Ich denke ich bin etwas nervös.", gab er schlussendlich zu.

Satine setzte sich auf.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ich bin nervös, manchmal dauerte es etwas, bis ich inspiriert bin.", meinte er und schaute verlegen auf den Boden.

„Oh...", machte sie verständnisvoll. Sie trat auf ihn zu und begann seine Jacke aufzuknöpfen. Jetzt spielte sich in Malfoys Gesicht ein schelmisches Funkeln. „Du kannst ruhig weiter machen.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Mr. Malfoy, reißen sie sich bitte zusammen, alle Beide!", schimpfte Mrs. Burbage.

Malfoy sagte nichts, sondern spielte weiter.

Kaithe schmiss in aufs Bett und meinte: „Lass uns Liebe spielen!"

„Was?", fragte Christian verschreckt.

„Wir machen Poesie, spürst du es nicht auch?", meinte sie, setzte sich auf ihn und öffnete seine Krawatte.

„Ich will deine Poesie, jetzt."

„OK, aber es ist etwas komisch...", meinte er verschreckt und stand schnell auf, um sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien.

Verdutzt schaute sie ihn an, doch schnell war in ihrem Gesicht Verlangen zu sehen.

„..dieses Gefühl in mir."

„Mhh...", stöhnte Satine.

„Ich kann nicht verstecken, denn ich weiß nicht wohin. Ist es gut so? Ist es das was du willst?"

„Oh Gedichte, ja ich will unanständige Worte.", flüsterte sie.

Unverständnis zeichnete sich in Christians Gesicht, er war nicht sicher, was das bedeuten sollte.

Er fing an zu reimen, aber sie stöhnte immer zwischendurch und räkelte sich auf dem Fußboden, auf den sie mittlerweile gerollt war.

„Hör nicht auf.", meinte sie, als er sie komisch ansah.

Er drehte sich wieder um, um den Faden zu bekommen. Doch anstatt zu reimen fing er an zu singen.

„My gift is my song" ,diese Stelle etwas lauter und dann wieder leiser werdend. Satine sah ihn neugierig an.  
„And this one's for you

And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
It may be quite simple but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world

Sat on the roof ", Christian ging Richtung Balkon. Satine stand langsam auf und sah ihm bewundert hinterher. Endlich hatte Christian Mut gefasst, er sah sich lächelnd an, sie konnte nichts tun, sie sah ihm nur stumm zu.  
„And I kicked off the moss  
Well some of these verses  
Well they, they got me quite cross

But the sun's been kind  
Well I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting ", sie gingen Beide auf den Balkon und sahen sich an, während er sang.  
"But these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if  
They're green or they're blue

Anyway the thing is  
What I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes ", er küßte ihre Hand und sie fing an zu lächeln, es war ein schüchternes lächeln. Er nahm ihre Arme und fing an zu tanzen. Um sie herum verschwamm alles im Nebel, denn die Schüler mit Hilfe einer Illusion erzeugten und statt einem Zimmer waren Beide jetzt auf einem Dach und überall war Nebel.  
"I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
It may be quite simple but ", Christian drehte sie einen Regenschirm schwingend im Kreis, während Satine ihm lächelnd zusah.  
"Now that it's done

I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world

I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world", sich drehend bewegte Satine sich auf Christian zu, bei ihm angekommen hob er sie in die Luft und drehte sich mit ihr. Als sie aufgehört haben sich zu drehen, standen sie wieder in dem Zimmer und sahen sich zufrieden an.

„Es ist kaum zu glauben, ich bin verliebt in einen jungen begabten Duke.", sagte Satine, als sie in den Armen des Christians lag, woraufhin dieser irritiert sagte, das er kein Duke sei. Nun war das Chaos perfekt. Satine sprang entsetzt einen Schritt zurück und fragte: „Kein Duke, wer bist du dann?"

„Ich bin Schriftsteller."

„Schriftsteller?"

„Ja. Touluse..."

Oh nein, nicht so ein junger begabter Protagonist?"

„Doch könnte man so sagen.", meinte er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen.

„Ich bring ihn um."

Schockiert rannte Satine zu Tür.

„Was ist mit dem Duke?"

„OK, das reicht. Ihr ward toll!!", beendete Ms. Burbage die Szene entzückt. „Ihr könntet es noch etwas ernster gestalten, aber es ist schon ganz gut. Wenn ihr Euch beide konzentriert und nicht so darauf bedacht seid, euch gegenseitig fertig zu machen, seht ihr Beide richtig niedlich zusammen aus."

Draco und Kaithe fiel das Gesicht. Sie sahen niedlich zusammen aus? Ach du Schreck! Es war schon schlimm genug, das zu spielen, ohne dabei zu lachen und jetzt meint die doch tatsächlich, dass es niedlich aussehen würde.

„So, jetzt noch mal die Tanzszene vom Anfang.

Die Tänzer waren schon da und Ginny grinste ihre Freundin schelmisch an.

„Du warst super! Ich hab euch das echt abgenommen. Also wenn man nicht wüsste das ihr euch hasst, könnte man denken..."

„Sprich es ja nicht aus! Du nicht auch noch.", grummelte Kaithe.

„Aber sag mal, du siehst ja megaheiß aus.", inspizierend ging sie einmal um ihre Freundin herum.

„Fertig mit der Musterung?", kam es genervt von ihr.

„Jepp, danke."

„Hört mal alle her, wir üben jetzt nur noch mal die Tanzsequenz, das andere hatten wir ja schon mal letzte Woche. Die Schauspieler haben Pause, sie können schon mal gehen, oder zusehen."

„Fangen wir an."

Die Musik fing an zu spielen und die Tänzer begannen. Ginny war sehr gut, sie bewegte sich prima zur Musik. Kaithe war froh, dass sie jetzt mal kucken durfte und nicht dran war. Kurz sah sie sich nach Draco um, doch er war schon weg.

‚Er war aber wirklich nicht schlecht.', musste sie zugeben.

Draco war so schnell er konnte gegangen, er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Schnell machte er sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, er musste erst mal durchatmen. Was war denn in ihn gefahren?

Als er durch den Gemeinschaftsraum in seinen Schlafsaal ging, ignorierte er die Rufe seines Freundes.

„Hey Draco, warte mal. Wie war die Probe?"

Ohne zu antworten ging er einfach weiter. Er hatte keine Lust darüber zu reden. Doch sein neugieriger Freund sah das ganz anders. Blaise sah genau, dass Draco keine Lust hatte zu reden, aber seit wann störte ihn das? Grinsend ging er seinem Freund hinterher. Auch als der mehr als deutlich die Tür zuknallte, ignorierte er den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl und ging grinsend hinein.

„Hey, wer hat dir denn den Zauberstab verknotet?"

Draco saß schmollend auf seinem Bett und versuchte krampfhaft, ein Buch zu lesen.

„Ignorierst du mich?"

„..."

„Das nehme ich als ja. Also erzähl, war es schön mit MacKenzie?"

„Kannst du mich auch mal allein lassen?", fauchte Draco.

„Könnte, will ich aber nicht. Komm schon, du kannst mich doch nicht so neugierig hier sitzen lassen."

Frustriert fuhr sich Draco durchs Haar. Er wusste genau, das Blaise nicht eher locker lassen würde, ehe er seinen Willen bekommen hatte. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, sein Freund hätte ein paar zu viele weibliche Eigenschaften.

„Komm schon.", bettelte der Schwarzhaarige, der neben seinem Bett stand und aussah wie ein kleines Kind, dem man den Schnuller geklaut hatte.

„Die Probe war wie immer nervig. Kannst du dir vorstellen wie peinlich es ist, einen schüchternen Schriftsteller zu spielen? Und dann siehst du auch noch...", er stockte, was dachte er schon wieder. Wieso brachte ihn das so durcheinander?

„Und dann auch noch, was??", Blaise hatte sich neugierig nach vorne gebeugt.

„MacKenzie.", seufzte Draco.

„Was ist mit ihr? Hat sie dich geärgert, oder was? Lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!", schimpfte Blase, frustriert über die Einsilbigkeit seines Freundes.

„ Nicht mehr als sonst, aber wie sie aussah..."

„Ja, wie denn? Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, ich war nicht dabei!"

‚Gott sei Dank.', dachte Draco.

„Sie sah gut aus.", meinte Draco schon fast angewidert.

„Ja und, hast du sie dir mal angesehen? Also ich würde sie nicht von der Bettkante stoßen.", spaßte er.

Woraufhin Draco ihm einen finsteren Blick zuwarf.

„Was? Passt dir das etwa nicht?", grinste Blaise vergnügt. Er liebte es einfach seinen Freund zu ärgern.

„Red keinen Müll. Sie hatte ein Kostüm an, das war mehr als freizügig.", grinste er nun spöttisch.

„Verstehe, ihr Outfit hat dich aus dem Konzept gebracht. Schade das ich nicht dabei war."

„Das wäre ja noch schöner.", brummte Draco verstimmt.

„Erzähl doch mal, was hatte sie denn an?"

„Frag eher, was sie nicht anhatte."

„Ulala...man ich mach bei euch auch mit. Suchen die nicht noch jemanden? Ich kann dir doch nicht den ganzen Spaß alleine lassen.", euphorisch stand Blaise auf und wollte sich gleich melden gehen.

Doch Draco war schneller und hielt seinen Freund am Arm fest. Aus funkelnden grauen Augen sah er ihn an. „ Wag es ja nicht! Es reicht schon, dass du die Aufführung siehst, ich brauche nicht noch mehr Peinlichkeiten!"

„Aber.."

„Kein aber, wenn du da mitmachst, kannst du was erleben!", drohte er.

Schmollend zog Blaise eine Schnute und setzte sich wieder hin.

„Na gut, aber du bist ganz schön gemein, weißt du das?"

„Hör auf damit, du hörst dich an wie ein Mädchen."

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig, schließlich bin ich nicht derjenige, der einen liebestollen Schriftsteller spielt."

Seite 9


End file.
